Love Me Like You
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: ¿Por qué no tenía amigas? Sakura es toda una bitch, según Sasuke. Una bruja, dice Naruto. ¿Cómo? si es bonita, lista y top-student. Lo cierto es que es mandona y sabelotodo. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Pero con un baile cerca, hay una esperanza. Aunque, ahora es Sasuke quien queda sin pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?  
"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto le molestaba. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora él no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Este fic se escribió sólito, ni lo planeé, simplemente pasó... así que no se cuan largo vaya a ser,( no mucho, creo), pero espero a alguien le guste. Edición y corrección se hará después. :)

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La amistad funciona de manera extraña. Normalmente, tu amigo ideal es aquel que comparte tus gustos y metas, aquel que te apoya sin importar que, y que siempre va a estar ahí para ti.

Además, es demasiado difícil conseguir y mantener una relación de ese tipo. Porque, de ser así de fácil, Sakura tendría a los mejores amigos, o más bien, los ideales.

"¡¿Y nosotros, ttebayo?!"

"Amigas." Puntualizó.

"Debe ser porque pides demasiado, para tener amigas debes ser simpática." Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa.

"En parte, se debe a que es demasiado engreída y superficial." Sasuke agregó.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" ¡¿Engreída, _ella_?!

"Las demás chicas se _molestan_ con tu actitud, ¿sabías?" Naruto, poniéndole más sal a la herida.

"Si soy tan odiosa como dicen, ¿Cómo es que siguen juntándose conmigo?" les reprochó, fulminándolos desde su sitio. Los idiotas ni siquiera volteaban a verla. No despegaban la mirada de la estúpida pantalla.

"Das miedo." Naruto le respondió, demasiado rápido, demasiado seguro. "Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor estar del lado del diablo que en su camino."

"Che, idiotas."

¿Ven? A eso se refiere con la amistad, y lo difícil que es tener una. Ignorando los comentarios de tan groseros y desconsiderados amigos, Sakura volvió a recostarse en la cama.

No iba a aceptar la hiriente descripción sobre ella. Y bien, sí… aceptaba que _a veces_ era algo... _difícil_ de tratar, pero era debido a que tenía carácter y autoestima, y eso no era malo. Tal vez algunas veces ( _siempre,_ Naruto le dijo,) corregía a los demás, era un hábito que tuvo desde niña, uno que Sasuke y Naruto aprendieron a tolerar ( _ignorar,_ sería la palabra adecuada) y tal vez ella siempre creía tener la razón y a veces era un poco mandona-

"¡Ha! ¡Más bien como mucho!-kuapt! Ouch! "

-Pero no era la única así. ¿Por qué no tenía amigas? Debería estar rodeada de amigas, porque, al fin y al cabo, luego de sus _posibles_ defectos, también tenía cosas buenas, como su inteligencia, era dulce, empática y agradable... además de bonita,-

"Si tú lo dices..." le dijo Sasuke, sarcástico. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada

"¡Como es que a él no le pegas!" chilló Naruto. Sakura no era justa con ellos.

-Ella no era arrogante y creída como _cierta_ persona, y aun así, ¡ _cierta_ persona estaba siempre rodeada de chicas! Que quede claro que cuando pensaba en 'cierta persona', fulminaba a Sasuke con la mirada.

"¡¿Cómo, Sasuke-kun?!" le preguntó por enésima vez. ¡Cómo era que él sí podía socializar con las féminas y ella no!

"Como si yo quisiera estar rodeado de tan irritantes y estúpidas chicas." Le respondió con un gesto de asco.

"¡Dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor!" se cruzó de brazos, como puchero.

"Créeme que no." Y era verdad.

Suspiró, acongojada.

"¿A qué viene todo esto, Sakura?" ella era rara, eso Sasuke ya lo sabía, pero hoy estaba más extraña de lo normal.

Resignada, y con la autoestima golpeada, gracias a estos idiotas, se levantó de la cama de Sasuke, donde ella había estado acostada, sufriendo silenciosamente-

"Debemos checar tu vocabulario, o prestarte un diccionario, porque al parecer estás equivocada en cuanto a significados." Sasuke, como siempre, haciéndole quedar mal.

-mientras estos idiotas le ignoraban, o se burlaban de ella, y ellos jugaban algún estúpido videojuego.

"Oye, te das cuenta de que cada frase que dices, nos insultas, ttebayo."

"¿Es que me equivoco? No lo creo."

"A eso me refiero con lo de tu carácter."

"Discúlpame si para ti soy una molestia, Sasuke, pero _tú_ más que nadie no deberías hablar sobre el carácter molesto de alguien."

"Como sea."

"Son unos insensibles."

"Por favor, dinos que te pasa, estás más geniuda de lo normal, sin ofender, Sakura-chan."

Suspiró.

"Es sobre el baile." Lo dijo por fin.

"¿Que baile?" Los miró, incrédula. Claro, son chicos, ellos nunca saben nada.

"El baile de final de curso. ¿El de invierno?" Le dijo, como la cosa más obvia.

"Ah... ¿y?"

 _¡Arrggg!_

"¿Como que y? ¡No tengo vestido, me estoy quedando sin tiempo y no tengo con quien ir!"

Confusos, se miraron entre ellos, Sasuke más irritado que preocupado, vaya que Sakura podía ser más molesta que las fangirls que tenía, pero a veces simplemente era ridícula.

"Pero, ¿no faltan como 5 meses...?"

"¡Exacto! ¡No he buscado un vestido! ¡No tengo con quien ir, no tengo amigas, nadie que me de consejos y me ayude a elegir! ¡Vestido, bolsa, zapatos, peinado y maquillaje! ¡Dios, qué estrés!"

¿Ven? A eso se refería Sasuke.

Decidiendo que el alboroto de esta chica era inútil, regresó su atención a su videojuego. Sakura se sintió ofendida por tal hecho. Naruto vio, como la ira de la chica aparecía, y tratando de apaciguar tal emoción (que muchas veces era destructiva y dirigida a él, ttebayo.) habló sin mucho pensar.

"¡Pero, nosotros podríamos ayudarte! ¡Siempre hemos estado juntos! ¡Sasuke y yo podríamos ayudarte a escoger un vestido que te haga ver increíble!" Sasuke maldijo al bocón de Naruto. Lo que menos quería era pasar todo un día en el centro comercial.

Sakura no meditó lo que el buen Naruto dijo, sólo lo miró, incrédula.

"Naruto, tu estilo de la moda deja mucho que desear, y lo último que quiero es usar un vestido naranja, ¿sabes lo horrible que me veré? Mi cabello ya es rosa, de por sí, ¡¿ahora con ese horrible color?! ¿Es que no tienes algo más que ramen en tu cabeza?"

 _Okay._ Sasuke decidió, fue suficiente.

"¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como una perra? Tal vez así alguien quiera pasar tiempo contigo." Le espetó, soltando el control que sostenía y ahora si mirando directamente a la chica.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que Sasuke estallaba su mal genio, y aún menos las veces que vociferaba tales palabras, hirientes, hacia Sakura.

Sakura tenía su carácter, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, señalándole sus defectos o su actuar como bruja, era quien la detenía. Porque él siempre era sincero y duro, directo a la yugular.

Naruto no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, si al enojo de Sakura, o a su tristeza.

Sasuke, aunque más recio a demostrarlo, también le incomodaba ver las lágrimas de la chica, y no podía hacer mucho, pues ya le había dicho eso. También se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le dijo… o no, en realidad el _cómo_ lo dijo.

Pero Sakura necesitaba dejar de ser tan perra con ellos.

Tal vez si le aclaraba lo que quería decirle, "Oye-"

"¡Bien, Tienen razón!" Sakura se levantó, con la mirada gacha, disimuladamente quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, lágrimas que Sasuke provocó.

"Sakura-"

"Tienen razón. Debo dejar de ser tan _perra_ , mejor me voy." se encaminó hacia la salida, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke sentía la molestia regresar. ¿Ven? _Drama queen._

"Creo que fuiste algo grosero con ella." Naruto comentó.

Sasuke bufó. "Te estaba defendiendo, idiota."

"No. Yo más bien creo que ya estabas cansado de verla enojada y deprimida, por lo que 'Uchiha-torpeza-Sasuke', quiso cambiar el ánimo de la chica que le gusta, pero eres demasiado inepto en cuanto a palabras dulces y destilaste tu veneno."

Naruto también era más molesto que sus fangirls. ¿En qué momento cayó con tales raros?

"¿Podrías no hablar tan alto?" le exigió, irritado.

"¿Temes que Sakura-chan escuche?"

Sí. No. Bueno, más que miedo a que ella escuche, es el _que_ hacer después de que ella lo escuche. Era un dilema, porque en si Sasuke no sabía muy bien que quería de ella-okay, tal vez le gustaba desde hace un tiempo-

"Intenta desde escuela media." Naruto se reía a su expensa.

-pero no había mucho que decir o hacer con eso. Sakura ya no estaba enamorada de él como cuando eran unos pubertos, y ahora los tres eran amigos, y las cosas estaban bien así.

Okay, la cosas no estaban _tan_ bien, pero eso era debido al carácter de todos. Y últimamente debido a Sakura y su perres.

"No, temo que me de migraña, otra vez." Le respondió a su anterior comentario.

Porque ser amigo de este extravagante y ridículo rubio era cansado. Pero, también, ser amigo de esa ridícula pelirosa, a la que tal vez se sentía atraído, era incluso más cansado. Además de molesto.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Hola! Espero que alguien este leyendo esto :) tengo muchas buenas nuevas, o bueno, espero que alguien crea que son buenas... Verán, tengo muchos fics en proceso... yay! hay uno, que recién publique en Fanfic, es... aun no lo subo aquí, porque no esta terminado, y aun hay cosas que le voy a cambiar, pero será un long-fic, o bueno, en mis términos, ya que yo sólo escribo one-shots... y este fic, ¡Dios, me esta gustando mucho! espero subirlo aquí hoy mismo :)

PD: Busco Beta ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(2)**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tres eran todos unos personajes, tan diferentes, pero de alguna manera se equilibraban. Sakura siempre era la vanidosa, a veces centrada y muchas más mandona, Sasuke, el guapo creído y gruñón. Mientras que Naruto era torpe, amistoso, con una efusividad que les daba molestia.

Debido a ser chicos, existían una rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke que les unía aún más, y Sakura siempre estuvo celosa de eso. A pesar de ser los tres amigos, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto y viceversa. ¿Mientras que ella? Era la niña molesta que se pegó a ellos desde la escuela elemental y nunca los dejó. Ese había sido siempre el problema, Sakura no tenía una mejor amiga. Era una suerte que tuviera a Sasuke y Naruto. Sus inocentes sentimientos por el chico le impulsaron a estar cerca de él, creando así los sentimientos de Naruto hacía ella. Era cómico el triángulo amoroso del que alguna vez fueran parte, un chiste sin humor, más bien, porque ella quería creer firmemente que Sasuke no tenía sentimientos por Naruto. _¡Cha!_

Así, intentando que a Sasuke le gustara ella, y él rechazándola, con Naruto queriendo atrapar la atención de la niña, gradualmente fue algo común el pasar tiempo juntos.

Y helos ahí. Bromeando y discutiendo. Sakura, por primera vez tenía amigos, y era agradable. Sus intenciones de una relación con Sasuke palidecieron, dejándola conforme con la amistad de dos chicos. Y si tenía que hacer a un lado lo que sentía por él, con tal de no estropear lo que tenían, entonces que así fuera.

Si bien ella estaba a gusto así, ¿cómo es que el drama estaba siendo presente en su vida?

..

Caminó con pasó de plomo por los pasillos de la escuela, frunciendo más el ceño con cada pancarta, anuncio e imagen que hiciera promoción al (lejano) baile de fin de curso.

Y para colmo, seguía molesta con sus únicos amigos. Bueno, en si no estaba molesta, tal vez un poco herida tras lo que le dijo Sasuke, eso le había bajado de su rabieta, y se sentía mal por cómo le habló al pobre de Naruto, pero, vamos… a veces hablaba sin pensar realmente si lastimaba a alguien con sus palabras, ella solía ser honesta con sus pensamientos y acciones, así que el decirle esas tonterías a Naruto fue un impulso. Dicho esto, sabía que debía disculparse con ambos, pero-.. Su malhumor seguía, y su depresión.

 _En momentos así, de verdad que desearía tener una amiga._ Miró alrededor del pasillo, parejas, grupitos de amigos. ¡Eso, ni pareja tenía! Estaba sola, como el hongo.

 _¡Huuaaaa…!_ Demasiado rápido, demasiado torpe, golpeó su cabeza contra su casillero. Los presentes se asustaron y le miraron, pero al ver que se trataba de ella, decidieron no intervenir. Ella era rara.

 _Estúpido Naruto_. Golpe. _Estúpido Sasuke_. Golpe.

Ellos no entendían lo importante que era el baile. Eran chicos, lo único que hay en sus cerebros es porno, videojuegos, comida y alcohol. ¡Por eso están solteros! Y, secretamente, agradecía que así fuera. Si ellos tuvieran una novia, pocas serían las veces que ella pudiera salir de nuevo con ellos.

Y... eso también era un motivo de su reciente preocupación y tristeza. Pronto, ellos se enamorarían, y ella se quedaría sin sus únicos amigos.

* * *

Sasuke veía a Sakura. Estaba recargada al casillero, su cara afligida. Él se removió, incomodo de verla de esa manera. Sabía que mucha culpa tenía él de que ella estuviera así, pero no había vuelta atrás a lo que dijo, además no era la primera vez que le sermoneaba.

 _"Yo diría que más bien el ladraste."_ recordó lo que le dijo Naruto. Entendía el intento de chiste que su amigo quiso hacer, refiriéndose a que el mismo Sasuke le dijo perra a Sakura, y él se había comportado como una. ¿O era uno? _Lo que sea._

Pero, si Sasuke se molestaba en hacerla entrar en razón, era porque no le gustaba ese aspecto de Sakura. Cuando ella hablaba críticamente, se mostraba superior y consentida. Ella no era realmente así.

Entonces ese estúpido baile si debía de estar afectándole. Es decir, no siempre tenía el privilegio de verla darse de golpes contra su casillero.

Pero ya había pasado una semana desde ese incidente (en el que él le dijo perra, hum…), y ella seguía recia a estar enojada y deprimida.

 _Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo._

Decidiendo que deberían terminar con eso, caminó hasta ella. Sakura no había notado que él había estado a unos cuantos casilleros de ella. No había percibido nada, en realidad, hasta que un golpe cerca de ella le hizo reaccionar. Sasuke chocó su puño contra el casillero en el que estaba apoyada, con su brazo apoyado, Sasuke sostuvo su peso, y quedo frente al rostro de Sakura, y en todo caso, impidiéndole irse. Era la imagen de la coquetería entre los adolescentes, y cualquier persona ajena a ellos, creería que estaba ligando. Sobresaltada, despertó de su ensoñación, acto que a Sasuke siempre le molestó. Sakura era tan soñadora y distraída en sus fantasías que no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba.

Levantó su cara, mirando a su nuevo acompañante. Sasuke ya la miraba, sin mucha emoción, más bien parecía aburrido, como si alguien le hubiera obligado a hacer eso. Estaban demasiado cerca, Sakura aventó las tontas fantasías amorosas, _¡cha cha...! ¡Ahora no debo de pensar en eso!_

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. ¿Hacía calor ahí? Oh, no era su sonrojo. _Estúpido y sexy Sasuke._

"Uhh... ¿hola?" Inició ella, porque era claro que aquel apuesto, pero poco simpático, chico iba a hablar.

"Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar arrastrando la cobija y los pañuelos" ese apuesto, pero idiota chico que nunca hacía la entonación correcta para preguntar.

"Hasta que mi corazón se seque... o hasta que encuentre una mejor amiga." Sasuke hizo un sonido, entre risa y bufido. Ella de verdad hablaba con sinceridad.

"Que ridícula." Ella abrió mucho la boca, incrédula. Que idiota, ella que pensaba disculparse por cómo actuó la última vez.

"¿Si? Bueno, si te molesta tanto, porque no te-" empezó con su enojo, pero Sasuke le interrumpió.

"Termina eso, y no te acompañaré al centro comercial."

"¿Que? De que diabl-"

Él la miró, exasperado, no iba a decirlo. Ella no era tan estúpida para no saber a qué se refería. Y vamos, Sasuke no iba a permitir que su genialidad bajará al invitar a su 'tal-vez-amordesuvida' para subirle los ánimos.

Sakura, no tan tonta como Sasuke pensaba, saltó de alegría, colgándose a él como un koala a un árbol.

"'¡Gracias!" Besó su mejilla.

"Sakura, me estás apretando demasiado." Incomodo, porque no era un sonrojo lo que había en sus mejillas, _¡no señor!_ , trató, inútilmente, que ella le soltara.

"¡Vayamos ahora!" Soltándose de él, le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

Uugh... tal vez era tarde para retractarse. Si lo hacía, su rostro sería el que golpeara el casillero. Resignado, pero satisfecho de ver el cambio de humor de Sakura, se dejó llevar.

.

.

* * *

Busco Beta, principalmente para desahogarme... xD okay, para discutir ideas, y bueno, para todo lo que hace un Beta :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(3)**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Y Naruto?"

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"¿Dónde lo veremos?"

Sasuke reparó. Un poco de pánico le llegó.

"¿Por qué él también va a ir, cierto?"

"Aa."

Aaaah. En realidad no había pensado en Naruto. El invitar a Sakura al centro comercial había sido más un impulso, no algo planeado. Y no era como que su subconsciente haya ideado esto para estar a solas con ella. _No, para nada._

Disimuladamente tomó su celular y empezó a escribir.

"¿Con quién hablas?"

"Es un mensaje, no llamada."

Ella sólo giró los ojos. Claro, la sabionda era ella. Ignorándolo, entró al carro de Sasuke y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

"Veremos a Naruto en el puesto de ramen." Dijo él al subir a su carro.

"¿Te lo dijo?"

"Me lo escribió." Sonrió de lado. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿No eres tú la que siempre corrige?"

"Pero no me gusta que me corrijan."

Él sólo mantenía una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura mentiría si dijera que estaba realmente molesta, Sasuke se estaba comportando como un arrogante, pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando le dijo, "Idiota."

"Igualmente."

 _Sí, igualmente._

* * *

.

El ir al centro comercial es una cosa tan normal entre amigos, ver tiendas, comer algo, charlar... pero para Sasuke era más que eso. Era una tormenta. Más cuando iba con Sakura. Ella era irritante hasta la médula, además de ser una chiquilla básica; viendo de tienda en tienda, probando un pilar de ropa que al final no compraría, o si lo hacía, él tendría que cargar con semejantes bolsas, escucharla quejarse, criticar o el simple hecho de que habla y habla _y habla..._ por eso, el que él hubiera dado el primer paso para tal tortura hacía su persona, era un gran gesto para ella.

Y la veía. Igual de molesta y bocona, hablando animadamente, colgada de su brazo, provocándole ese estúpido malestar estomacal y calor en sus mejillas.

"Sasuke, quiero helado."

"…" _ignórala… sí lo haces, tal vez crea que eres sordo._ Aunque eso nunca la ha detenido. Fingiendo estar interesado en cualquier tienda por la que pasaban, la ignoró.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Además, era una manipuladora, la muy perr-ehh- astuta. Abrazando su brazo, recargándose un poco más da él, y dándole esos ojos verdes que, (curiosamente), le hacían recordar al gato con botas cuando quería ser tierno; ojos grandes, brillosos llenos de ilusión… y esa voz, tan suave y dulce...

"Tch." Se encaminó hasta la estúpida heladería para comprar el estúpido helado de la estúpida chica que lo iba a esperar en cualquier estúpida da tienda de chicas.

..

¡Sakura estaba feliz! Mirando la ropa, saltando como consentida, pero luego recordaba que aún no se disculpaba con Naruto y le llegaba la culpabilidad. Pero luego, miraba a Sasuke y no podía evitar suspirar.

Sí. No. Que complicada la vida cuando eres mujer. Podría hacerlo sencillo, disculparse y fingir que nada pasaba… pero no, Sakura era una chica y debía de hacer las cosas complicadas, además de que ella, ya en si tenía cierto carácter, o al menos eso decían Sasuke y Naruto.

El remordimiento por como trató a Naruto, y el hecho de que no tuviera más amigos además de esos dos chicos, eran lo que la tenía así, y estos días había sido su mayor molestia.

Sí... pero primero, debía de hacer algo con Sasuke y las lagartonas que se le estaba aventando.

Sentía que la molestia se proyectaba como un gran ceño en su cabeza, apretó los puños y tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia él y gruñirle a toda aquella que se le acercaba demasiado a él. ¿Por qué le dijo que fuera a comprarle un helado? ¡Ese lugar estaba repleto de chicas y pubertas, mirando con corazones en los ojos a Sasuke!

 _¡Grrr!_ ¡No! ¡No iba a hacer nada! No era como que fueran novios, y Sakura no siempre le iba a espantar a las moscas, además, sabía que el maldito disfrutaba de la atención.

"¡Vaya, que chico tan sexy!" Alguien a su lado comentó. Por inercia, Sakura volteó a ver a dicha persona. Mera curiosidad... pero bien dicen lo que le pasó al gato.

Cerca de ella, había una rubia mirando de manera (poco disimulada) a Sasuke, apreciando lo que Sakura podía (a veces) tocar, o al menos mirar de cerca.

Le miró de reojo, y nada disimulada, le chequeó. Rubia, más alta que ella. Ojos azules, piernas largas y... _ugh_... busto grande.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" Le dijo con irritación. La descubrió.

Bueno, hacía ya un rato que eso de "mirar disimuladamente" se había ido al carajo. Ahora, Sakura se encontraba casi haciéndole frente, mirando abiertamente, y buscando desesperadamente alguna imperfección, frunció el ceño, en gesto despectivo.

"No, nada en realidad." Pero no le quitó la mirada.

La rubia también le frunció el ceño, pero no le hizo mucho caso, su atención regresó a aquel bello espécimen. Que suerte que había ido hoy al centro comercial, pocas veces podía ver a tan... apetecible chico. Decidida, enderezó los hombros, y "sutilmente" trató de levantar su busto. Sonrío, coqueta, y apenas había dado unos pasos cuando alguien le estiró le brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más. Irritada, miró sobre su hombro, y aquella rara de cabello rosa que le había estado mirando, le había tomado del brazo.

"Que cara-"

"¡A dónde crees que vas!"

"¡No es obvio!" ¿Además de rara, era estúpida? ¿Y qué le importaba?

"¡Pues estás loca si crees que él te hará caso!" Ella estaba molesta. La rubia no sólo era bonita, cabello largo, cuerpo 'de revista' _sí, de revista de cirugías plásticas_ , pensó, pero Sakura no era tonta. Sabía lo que esa rubia era, y en un gran letrero de neón decía 'peligro' si se le aprontaba a Sasuke-kun… _¡no!_

La chica, la rubia, le miró un momento, y luego miró al chico, regresó su mirada a aquella pelirosa. Sonrío con malicia.

"¿Que? ¿Es que acaso crees que _tú_ ," la miró con ironía, "tendrías oportunidad con alguien como _él_?"

Una cosa era que esa rubia mirara a Sasuke como si se lo fuera a comer, pero, ¡otra cosa era hacerla a ella menos! ¡Sakura no iba a dejar que esta rubia oxigenada, Barbie barata le dijera lo que puede o no hacer con Sasuke! Por eso, en cuanto ella terminó de decir tal comentario, intentó caminar otra vez hacia Sasuke, y Sakura le detuvo de nuevo, está vez, jalando de su largo cabello rubio. La chica cayó de senton al suelo, incrédula, al principio.

¿Cómo? ¡Cómo se atrevía!, enojada, la rubia tomó su tobillo y la tiró.

Sakura tuvo la destreza de amortigua el golpe que su cara casi obtiene, colocando sus brazos delante de su cara antes de la caída, de no haberlo hecho, pudo haberse lastimado la barbilla. De un momento a otro, las groserías e insultos resonaron por el pasillo, al igual que las patadas, jalones de cabello y mordidas.

"¡Estúpida pelirosa!"

"¡Estúpida rubia!"

"¡Plana!"

"¡Plástica!"

"¡Zorra!"

"¡Cerda!"

.

* * *

La escena era muy familiar. En más de una ocasión había estado en peleas parecidas. Golpes y groserías salían cada minuto. La diferencia era que _él_ era quien realizaba tal pelea, y rara vez presenciaba una. La otra cosa extraña, y tal vez la más absurda era ver a Sakura, menuda y pelirosa Sakura, propiciando tales actos. Al menos, en público.

Algo preocupado, porque, bueno, no era muy común verla pelear con una desconocida en plena plaza del centro comercial, y mucho menos verla perder la paciencia. Alrededor de las chicas, había más personas. Estúpidos mirones que no hacían nada para separarlas, pero si aprovechaban para tomar fotos o grabar vídeos. Empujó a quien estuviera frente o evitándole llegar hasta ellas.

"Sakura." Ella no respondía. ¿Cómo, con tal ajetreo?

"¡Estúpida frentona!"

"¡Cállate, patas flacas!"

"¡Pálida!"

"¡Bimbo!"

Intentó acercarse, pero arañazos y patadas sobraban. Así que, fastidiado, tomó el refresco de alguien, y vacío su contenido en las chicas que se estaban revolcando en el suelo.

La reacción fue instantánea, sonidos de sorpresa, indignación y quejidos se escucharon.

Aprovechando su distracción, agachándose rápido, tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la levantó del piso. Ella aún se quejaba y soltaba patadas, pero Sasuke no la dejo ir.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Chica irritante!" le gruñó. ¿Por qué era tan problemática? La apretó a su pecho, con ambos brazos la aprisionó, evitando que ella moviera los suyos.

"¿Sasuke? Ella seguía agitada, pero ya no se oponía a su agarre, aun así, Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, y le daba una mirada matadora a la chica con la que había estado peleando.

Alguien gritaba al fondo, al parecer las personas presentes disfrutaban de tal acto. Miró alrededor, y fulminó con la mirada a cuanta persona estuviera ahí. En dicho momento, seguridad apareció, dispersando a los entretenidos, y observando lo que quedo de las peleoneras. Sasuke tuvo que disculparse con los tipos de seguridad, sin soltar a Sakura.

Sasuke, por primera vez miró directamente a la cómplice de la estúpida chica que tenía entre brazos. Recargada en sus rodillas, una rubia (muy desarreglada) les miraba. Su gesto era de enojo y desprecio.

Sasuke miraba a las chicas, claro que lo hacía, pero nunca les daba más importancia que una simple ojeada. Ahora, veía molesto e irritado a esa chica. Vagamente creyó hablara visto antes. ¿Era porrista? Quién sabe, pero era la responsable que _él_ estuviera metiendo las manos en algo tan estúpido como una pelea de chicas. _Más como pelea de gatos._

"Que carajos estabas haciendo," Sasuke regañó a Sakura, aun mirando con enojo a la rubia. "Sakura." Repitió, porque ella no decía nada coherente, sólo la escuchaba susurrando groserías.

"¡Nada!"

"Tch. Eres tan molesta." Y él creía que Naruto era el idiota del grupo.

Mientras tanto, al ver el intercambio entre el apuesto chico, (Sasuke, ahora ella sabía su nombre) y la loca pelirosa,(¿Sakura? Lo que sea), la rubia comenzó a reír. Sakura la fulminó con la mirada, Sasuke creyó que Sakura le había golpeado demasiado fuerte, debió dejarla loca con tanto golpe.

"¡¿De qué carajos te ríes?!"

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, se levantó con algo de dificultad, en parte Sasuke creía tenía que ver con esos tacones tan grandes.

Con una dignidad que Sasuke no sabía de dónde sacaba, se enderezó, mirando directamente a Sakura, como si fuera superior.

"Si era tu novio, debiste decirlo desde el principio."

Sasuke tenía una vaga idea de lo que se refería, y lo confirmó cuando la rubia le miró a él. Coqueta, y si no hubiera estado cubierta de soda, su ropa revuelta, maquillaje corrido y... (¿Eso en su mejilla era una mordida?), Sasuke pudo haberla encontrado atractiva. Ante su mirada, nada sutil, Sakura se pegó más al pecho de Sasuke, y sujeto sus brazos con la mano que tenía libre, sujetándose más a él.

"Bueno, ya lo sabes, ahora deberías perderte." Soltó con veneno. ¡Sakura no quería encontrar de nuevo a esta chica idiota! Dicha chica sólo sonrío con mayor fuerza.

"Me llamo Ino." Le dijo a Sasuke.

"¡Si, pues a nadie le interesa!" Sakura respondió.

"Lo que digas, niña frente." El abrazo de Sasuke se intensificó al sentir como Sakura se removía.

Ino sólo rio, y le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke, mientras se quitaba el cabello del hombro, con superioridad. Dando la vuelta, antes de caminar, miró sobre su hombro, y dijo, "cuando te aburras de ella, seré gustosa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura rechinó los dientes al escucharla decir su nombre con voz empalagosa. _¡Grrr!_

"¡Cerda maldita!" Sakura se removía y vociferaba ante la rubia, Ino, mientras está se iba, pero Sasuke no la soltaba.

* * *

Estaba que echaba chispas. Sentía tanto calor, debido a la rabia. Se sentía pegajosa, debido al refresco que le cayó encima. Recordando eso, mordió el brazo de Sasuke, que aun la sostenía.

"¡Ouch!" ni así la soltó. "¡Sakura!"

"¡Es tu culpa!"

"¿Es mi culpa que te estuvieras peleando con aquella chica?"

"¡Sí! Si no fueras tan ' _guapo_ '," le dijo, imitando la voz pegajosa de algún personaje ficticio, "¡no estarían tantas ofrecidas tras de ti!" Él rodó los ojos.

"Y si tú no fueras tan loca, no habría tenido que intervenir. ¿Que esta mal contigo?"

"Ella me insultó, ¿sí?" Típico de chicas. ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho para que ella se pusiera así?

"Una estupidez, me imagino." Sakura no le dijo nada, y le pareció extraño, normalmente le costaba más callarla.

"Creo que fue más una verdad." Confundido, le preguntó a qué se refería. "Nada."

Pero ese nada sonaba falso. _Tch, las chicas son raras, pero Sakura se lleva las palmas._

"¿Me piensas soltar?" le dijo después. Llevaban mucho en la misma posición. Ella contra su pecho, con los brazos de él sobre ella, en medio de la plaza del centro comercial, impidiendo el paso libre a los demás que les veían curiosos.

"Eso depende." Ella levantó el rostro, hasta que pudo mirar el de él. Sasuke estaba sonriendo un poco.

"¿De qué?" Le preguntó.

"De que no vayas atacando chicas por el hecho de que me miren." Le dijo, arrogante. Sakura bufó,

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se supone que el celoso debería ser el chico?" Le sonrió con petulancia.

"Aa. Así que, déjame eso a mí." Ella le sonrió de verdad. Bien, al menos ya no estaba molesta.

"Está bien."

Aun así, no se soltaron de inmediato.

.

.

* * *

¡Me siento feliz de que haya gustado el inicio de esta historia! Lo que más me gusta de ella es que casi se escribe solita. Busco Beta, interesados, manden PM :)

PD: Un review alegra al escritor, y motiva hacer cap largos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me comentan, ¡me hace muy feliz! ya sea como guest o como usuarios, me motiva subir capítulos largos, muchas gracias, esto es para ustedes :)

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Naruto casi la dejó sorda.

Creía que Sakura era bonita, aunque asustaba cuando se ponía esas mascarillas de olores y colores curiosos, o cuando se molestaba, parecía chucky... ¿o Annabelle? Aun así, ella era bonita, y vanidosa en exceso, siempre tratando de lucir impecable. Pero ahora... ahora parecía una princesa, como la de Sherk. Llena de... ¿soda? Rasguños en los brazos, ropa rasgada y manchas de pies en su ropa. Además su cabello, se veía pegajoso y desarreglado.

"Una cerda." Respondió ella, con un tono de odio.

Naruto le miró confundido, en su mente, imaginó a una chibi Sakura tropezando con un cerdito. O una chibi Sakura tratando de comer una cerdito vivo. También imaginó un cerdito con ojos brillantes, traviesos, mirando a una pobre Sakura-chibi.

"¡Idiota, de donde iba a salir un cerdo de verdad aquí!" se quejó ella, porque Naruto había hablado sus pensamientos.

"¿Entonces?" Miró dudoso a Sasuke. Luego a Sakura, que rechinaba los dientes y hacía pucheros.

"Nada." Sasuke contestó. Estaba cansado. Demasiado, y apenas si llevaba una hora en ese lugar.

"Bien... ¿deberíamos... comer?" Naruto sugirió, dudoso. Aún no estaba seguro si Sakura seguía molesta con él. O a que se debía el humor de ella, o el cansancio de su amigo.

Sakura se removió, incomoda. No sólo por sentir su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, o el horrible olor dulzón del refresco, sino por Naruto. Debía disculparse. Si era sincera, preferiría irse a su casa ya, bañarse, y no lidiar con nada.

Sasuke le dio un golpecito en su cabeza, ella le miró, y él hizo una seña casi imperceptible, pero ella sabía a qué se refería. Inhalando profundamente aire, se animó.

"Yo puedo ordenar, tú deberías acompañarla a comprar algo de ropa." Sasuke ni siquiera esperó confirmación, sólo se encaminó hasta el puesto de comida y dejó a sus amigos.

"¿Está bien?" Ella le preguntó. Él le sonrió, y le guío hacía las tiendas.

* * *

No era difícil. Disculparse. No era la primera vez. Durante tantos años, discusiones y golpes habían sido algo común en una amistad tan larga con personas tan diferentes a ti, y Sakura siempre discutía con Naruto, incluso Sasuke. Ella tenía cierto... carácter. Lo admitía, en algunas ocasiones ( _no siempre, obvio_ ) podía ser una testaruda y enojona, pero no era algo común ( _humm_ ) y más de una vez había dicho o hecho algo a sus amigos de lo que se ha arrepentido.

Pero ahora era diferente, y no por cómo se comportó y como le habló a Naruto, no eso debió ser algo sin mucha importancia, pero había algo que simplemente le hacía sentir mal.

.

Hace poco, escuchó como algunas compañeras de clase, personas sin importancia, hablar despectivamente de ella. Normalmente no le importaba lo que los demás decían, pero sus comentarios, la manera en que se burlaron de ella…

 _"Nadie la aguanta."_

 _"¡Seguro ellos sólo se juntan con ella por lástima!"_

 _"¿Ves cómo los trata?"_

 _"No me sorprende que no tenga amigas"_

 _"Siempre quiere ser perfecta, pero sólo es una básica sin carisma alguna."_

¿Por qué decían eso? Todos siempre se mostraban educados hacia ella, pero ¿de verdad tenían esa opinión de ella? ¡Y a quien le importaba!

Pero le dejó pensando. Por eso ninguna chica se acercaba a ella, tal vez celos de que Sakura si pudiera estar con Sasuke y Naruto, o tal vez que ella era 'arrogante, narcisista, creída, sabelotodo...'

 _Así que era culpa de Sasuke y Naruto..._

Está bien. No, no era culpa de ellos ( _al menos no un 100%, humm_ ) Pero lo cierto era que las chicas, y al parecer los chicos, la encontraban irritante, desagradable.

¿Desagradable? Era envidia, pues ella era perfecta, bola de fracasados.

Si ella fuera desagradable, Sasuke no sería su amigo. Si ella fuera desagradable, Naruto no sería su amigo. Aun así, ese pensamiento le tenía de mal humor, y agregándole el baile, le hizo dar cuenta de que no tenía con quién hablar sobre cosas de chicas; maquillaje, vestidos, chicos...

A veces hablaba de estas cosas con Naruto y Sasuke, pero desde un tiempo para acá se dio cuenta de que no eran pláticas, era más como ella hablando por demasiado tiempo, Sasuke ignorándola o Naruto sin entenderla.

Podría platicar con su madre, pero ella vivió en otra época, no comprendería lo que ella sufre.

Pues así, con un genio de los mil demonios, fue cuando, el otro día, insultó al pobre de Naruto, por ende, Sasuke le insultó a ella.

 _¿Te das cuenta?_ Se había dicho a sí misma. _Esas víboras tenían razón, eres desagradable, al punto de herir a Naruto y que Sasuke te grite._ Estúpido subconsciente, ya había dolido que le dijeran perra y desagradable, como para que su mente le eche sal a la herida de su orgullo.

No se había detenido a pensar, en cómo se ha comportado con sus dos únicos amigos, desde siempre.

Y sí. Tenían razón. Era peor que desagradable.

El temor y culpa le asecharon.

Ellos se hartarían de ella. Ellos conseguirían novia y la dejarían.

Ella se quedaría sola.

Por eso, que Sasuke le hubiera invitado al centro comercial había sido reconfortante para su amor propio (aunque fue un desastre, gracia a esa rubia engreída), y ahora tenía la oportunidad de compensar a Naruto, y empezaría con una disculpa.

.

Su boca se sentía seca. Tendría sentido, pues había gastado su aliento en gritos e insultos a la tonta rubia. O tal vez, que Sasuke le hubiera abrazado, eso pudo provocar que su garganta de cerrará y su corazón latiera como loco, provocando el cansancio de una carrera.

O tal vez, sí era ególatra, y le costaba formular las palabras para disculparse con su amigo.

 _Trágate el orgullo…_

"… Sobre lo del otro día..."

"¿Humm?" Él le miró, sonriente. Fue como cuando un vampiro ve la luz del día, así, Sakura se estaba derritiendo con la buena vibra de Naruto.

"Lamento haber sido así de-mala." Ahí estaba. Lo dijo.

"¿Oh? ¿Estabas preocupada por eso? ¡Está bien! Estoy acostumbrado a tus arranques de groserías y violencia."

Sentía un gran piedra caerle, claro, figurativamente.

"Sí, por eso me estoy disculpando."

"Bueno, ¡eso si es una novedad! No esperaba que lo hicieras, ttebayo."

Otra gran roca.

Quería volver a gritarle, apretaba sus puños, pero Naruto estaba demasiado distraído, demasiado sonriente, incluso le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, acción de la que se arrepintió de inmediato.

"¡Eeewk! ¡Qué es esto, ttebayo!" Se refería a porque Sakura estaba tan pegajosa.

"Tuve una discusión-"

"¿Con el cerdito que mencionaste antes? Sakura-Chan, que cruel eres, atacar a un inocente animalito-"

"¡No era un inocente animalito, era una tipa! ¡Ella se lo buscó!" Volvía a echar humo por todas partes, sólo de acordarse.

"Bien, bien... lo siento si-"

"¡Ugh! Olvídalo." Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la tienda de ropa más cercana.

* * *

"Bien, yo iré por aquí, mientras tanto, busca algo decente y barato, que pueda usar. Cuando lo hayas hecho, ve a buscarme a los vestidores." Sakura mandona, activada.

"Uuugh… no prefieres buscar tú la ropa y yo busco tus-"

"De ninguna manera te dejare escoger mi ropa interior, Naruto ecchi."

"Ni que fuera el teme." Refunfuñó.

"Con mayor razón. Ve, ve."

* * *

 _Esto es taaan aburrido._ Pensaba para sí mismo. Recorría los pasillos, con sus brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza. Miraba tanta ropa, y ¡toda parecida! Sólo con la diferencia de colores. Faldas, pantalones, pantalones largos y pantalones no tan largos… pero lo que más le sorprendía era el precio. _¡Wow! ¡Tanto dinero por una simple blusa! ¡Podría comprar ramen por un mes con el dinero de esta blusa, ttebayo!_ Las chicas eran tan complejas, que le confundían. En especial Sakura, pero la confusión que ella le daba era más con una mezcla de terror. Ella daba miedo.

¡No sabía que escoger!

"Bienvenido, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" Una suave voz le llamó, a él, distraído, quien pauso a media acción de sacarse un moco… bueno, ya tenía su meñique en su nariz. Miró a quien le llamaba. Cabello oscuro, ojos bonitos, y sonrisa amable. "¿Tal vez quieras un trozo de papel?" Algo incomoda, le ofreció. El chico aceptó.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más?"

"Sí, esto buscando algo barato para una chica."

Naruto podía ver las gotitas sobre la cabeza de la chica, que le indicaban su confusión e incomodidad. No le dio mucha importancia.

"Verás, Sakura-chan estuvo en una especie de pelea con un cerdo, y quedo toda sucia. Necesito un cambio para ella."

"Vaya, que considerado de tu parte."

"Hehehe." pasó su dedo debajo de su nariz, debido al halago.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta otra sección de ropa.

* * *

 _¡¿Que mierdas es esto?!_

"¿Todo bien?" _¡No, idiota! ¡No lo estaba!_ "¿Quieres que llame a Sasuke para que te abroche el soste?-"

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Estúpido Naruto. Aunque, ella fue la estúpida. Mira que dejarlo escoger la ropa. _¡Uuggh! Es la última vez, Uzumaki Naruto._ Fulminó su reflejo en el espejo. ¡Se veía ridícula!

"¡Espero que te guste! Yo mismo lo escogí, y ya he pagado por ello, ttebayo! ¡Es sólo un detalle mío para demostrar cuanto te quiero, Sakura-chan!"

Uuughh... culpabilidad… hola, otra vez.

"Gracias, Naruto." resignada, salió del probador. Afuera, un emocionado Naruto la miraba. Podía ver los corazones en sus ojos, y en cuanto pudo, le saltó, dándole un gran abrazo. "Te ves increíble."

"Sí, sí… gracias." Con una sonrisa, le respondió. Bueno, no debía de ser tan malo.

.

* * *

"Perdón por la demora." Sasuke escuchó tras de sí. Estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando a que aquellos locos regresaran. Lo cierto es que habían tardado. Levantó la vista, y deseo haber apartado la mirada de inmediato, ese color le provocaba dolor en los ojos. Aun así, incrédulo ante lo que veía, miró fijamente.

"Que-"

"Naruto." no necesitaba esperar a que él formulara la pregunta, pues por su mirada sabía a qué se refería.

 _Ah. Eso lo explica,_ pensó Sasuke.

"¿Podrías no mirarme así?" Le reprochó. Pues Sasuke no había quitado la mirada de ella. En alguna otra ocasión, le habría encantado. Ahora... ahora sólo le hacía sentir mal. En su defensa, Sasuke no lo había hecho a propósito. Era difícil apartar la mirada de ella, bueno, muchas veces lo era, pero ahora… ahora…

Vestía una playera holgada, naranja muy brillante. Con la cara de un... ¿lobo? ¿Zorro? Ese animal, con cara aterradora, ojos rojos y sonrisa macabra. El color de la playera era casi fosforescente, en cuanto al zorro, era un naranja más oscuro. Vestía unos pantalones cortos azul brillante, con pequeños dibujos de ramen… todo este conjunto era chocante con su par de tenis rojos.

¿Dónde había quedado la pulcra y perfeccionista Sakura?

Eso era algo que Naruto usaría.

Incomoda, Sakura colocó sus brazos alrededor de su torso. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no se le ocurriera comentar algo sobre todo esto. Aun con algo de dificultad, trató de mirar a otra cosa que no fuera ella, y su celular parecía la mejor distracción.

"¿Y Naruto?" preguntó cuándo ella se sentaba a su lado. Aun mirando su celular.

"Dijo que quería una playera igual."

"Hn… claro."

"Ya has ordena- ¡¿Qué haces?!" Espantada, Sakura no creía lo que pasaba. ¡Sasuke le había tomado una foto vestida así! "¡Bórrala!" Él no le hacía caso, sino que guardo su celular, evitando que ella lo tomara.

"Sasuke-kun, bórrala-"

"¿Por qué? A puesto que me será útil después, como en la gradación, mientras das el discurso. Imagínate, toda formal, mientras esta foto se proyecta detrás de ti."

"¡Noooooo!" Sí, eran lágrimas las que caían. Su cara llorosa la hacía ver más fea. Sasuke aprovechó y le tomó otra foto.

"¡Para!"

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó, estaba muy contento por como el día había estado, recientemente había con-se interrumpió. Paró en seco. Cuando llegó al puesto de comida, se encontró con una Sakura llorosa y un divertido Sasuke, mientras ella le jaloneaba, y él evitaba caer de su asiento. Boquiabierto, Naruto sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos. Seguro le servirían de algo en algún momento.

.

.

.

* * *

Me alegra que esta historia este gustando, reviews animan a esta pobre escritora que acaba de perder a su gatito :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(5)**

Un gran suspiró.

El tic tac del reloj en la pared.

Otro suspiro.

"Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, te puedes ir." Le dijo, irritado.

Con su codo apoyado contra la mesa, su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, Sakura volvió a suspirar, Sasuke sólo apretó con más fuerza su bolígrafo. Ella le miró, sin inquietarse por su comentario.

"Sasuke-kun, estoy aburrida."

"Pues has algo de provecho." Él, muy modoso, seguida leyendo mientras escribía en su libreta. Era la imagen del alumno estudioso. Sakura, ella hace mucho había terminado sus deberes, y estaba esperando a Sasuke. Volvió a suspirar.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" Preguntó, por décima vez.

"No tengo ni put-"

"¡Sasuke kun!" Lo interrumpió en esa grosera respuesta, _por décima vez._

Suficiente. Sasuke había tenido suficiente. Junto sus cosas, guardó sus libros en su mochila, y en cuanto se iba a parar, la mano de Sakura se posó en la de él. Le iba a hacer un comentario grosero, como los que suele darle, pero enmudeció cuando miró sus manos juntas.

Le volvió a mirar, ahora estaba recargada contra la mesa, el costado de su cara sobre su brazo estirado en aquella superficie. Ella no lo veía a él, sino a sus manos, su mirada era juguetona, y Sasuke no podía evitar creer que veía un brillo en sus ojos. Como le gustaban sus ojos.

El momento fue pausado, tibio. Y dentro de él, sentía esa incomodidad que sólo ella provocaba.

Con otro suspiró, uno muy suave, ella retiró su mano de la de él, como si este único momento, hubiera sido una fantasía.

En cuanto sus manos dejaron de tocarse, fue como si todo el sonido, la luz, el calor, regresarán de golpe a él, haciéndolo sentir demasiado consciente del lugar y la situación. Se aclaró la garganta, y se acomodó su mochila en su hombro. Sakura también, empezó a levantarse, sin mirar realmente a Sasuke.

Él estaba curioso, ¿qué clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo ella? ¿Disgusto? O tal vez... ¿lo mismo que él? Que no habría dado él por saber, pero cuando ella le miró de frente, sólo le sonreía simple, sin brillo ni otra emoción que no fuera amistad.

* * *

Estaba apurada. Caminaba por los pasillos con prisa, llegó hasta la sala de maestros, y fue donde lo vio; Un verde tan horrible que te quema los ojos. Una sonrisa exageradamente enérgica que le daba náuseas, y un aura tan positiva que le quemada.

"¡Haruno-san! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!"

"Buenas tardes, Guy-sensei." dijo con incomodidad.

Urgiéndole a seguirlo, Guy-sensei la llevó hasta el gimnasio, todo mientras le explicaba, animosamente por qué le había mandado a llamar.

Todo, al parecer, porque había estado observándola desde el primer año (Sakura sintió escalofríos ante eso) y había visto el buen potencial como deportista que ella tenía, ¿Por qué no estaba dentro de algún club deportivo? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan egoísta como para evitar que la escuela contará con su gran talento?

 _Pura basura,_ pensaba Sakura. Sí, era ágil, y tal vez tenían resistencia y fuerza, pero no tenía el tiempo para hacer deporte más allá de lo estricto de la clase. Además, ni pensara que ella iba a aceptar andar por ahí con ese horrible uniforme verde. Ni loca andaría por la escuela en licra de spandex verde, sudada y sin maquillarse. _¡Hell no!_

Claro que, no pudo decirle eso al maestro, tenía calificación perfecta en PE. Así que, con su sonrisa más dulce, y educadamente le dijo que por ahora estaba enfocada en sus notas escolares, además de los rigurosos que eran sus padres con eso de horas extras.

Mentiras, claro, peor bah.

Aun así, ¿Por qué era arrastraba al gimnasio? Por dios, hace tan sólo unos minutos había estado tomando la mano de Sasuke, con su mundo temblando, y puede que para Sasuke no había sido nada, pero, ¡aun así!

Enfurruñada, fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a verle.

"¡Haruno Sakura-San!" Alguien, _¿Quién?_ Quien rayos importa, le hablaba. Aún con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, miró hacia donde le llamaban.

Una alegre castaña estaba frente a ella, centímetros más baja, complexión desconocida, debido a ese uniforme holgado (al menos no es spandex verde) y bastante sudada.

Eewk. Discretamente ( _ajá_ ) dio un paso atrás, y cordialmente ( _forzadamente_ ) le sonrió.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Bueno, me dicen Tenten, pero-"

"Oh, vaya, un gusto, pero, TenTen, me tengo que ir." Junto sus palmas, en forma de disculpa y dio media vuelta.

La chica, Tenten, se quedó ahí, un poco confundida, e incluso ofendida. _Que chica tan grosera_. Estaba a punto de llamarle, tal vez hacerle un comentario sobre modales, pero alguien le ganó. Cerca de la chica que parecía un hada de color rosa, que ahora estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, alguien le arrojó un balón, dándole justo en el costado. Tan distraída iba que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo.

Tente escuchó un grito ahogado de indignación, y no pudo evitar reír bajito. _Karma…_

Miró hacia el perpetrador de tal acto, y se sorprendió ver a la capitana de porristas, sonriendo con triunfo. Grosera o no, Tenten se acercó a Haruno-san, en plan de ayudarla, o al menos ver que no estaba muerta. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar, cuando sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

La sensación fue de ultratumba, como si algo macabro se apoderara del ambiente, luego, el sonido del rechinar de madera, Tenten se espantó más, y tal vez soltó un gritito al ver como la pelirosa, Haruno-san, dejaba marcas de sus dedos en el piso. _¿Eso era posible?_ Como si estuviera poseída, se levantó, con los ojos llenos de furia, y los puños apretados.

"Vaya, sí que eres torpe, niña frente." Yamanaka Ino, Tenten ahora recordaba su nombre, botaba una pelota, y parecía intacta del ambiente de tinieblas que aquella chica producía. "Con semejante cabeza de algodón, creí que no te dolería."

 _Crack._ El sonido de algo rompiéndose, tal vez el piso… o quizá la cordura de Haruno Sakura. Esta, no se hizo esperar, y lanzó la pelota que le había golpeado. Para su desgracia, Ino había sido más rápida, ella si lo esquivó, o tal vez la había arrojado demasiado fuerte, demasiado lejos.

Tenten era deportista por naturaleza, toda su vida había sido en una cancha, jugando o corriendo… pero nunca había visto semejante fuerza bruta o rapidez. Ni tampoco había visto a un hada convertirse en troll, pero ahora lo había hecho.

La capitana de porristas y esta chica hada se arrojaban balones, y le habría dado igual esto, pero los balones estaban volando por todas partes. _¿De dónde han sacado tantos?_ Ellas se golpeaban, pero parecía intactas a eso. Tenten incluso tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos.

"¡A quién coño le dices cabeza de algodón, estúpida oxigenada!

"¡A ti, frente de marquesina!"

"¡Cara de puerca!"

"¡Plana!"

"¡Resbalosa!"

Cuantos insultos, cuantos golpes con balones. Tenten miraba alrededor, y veía a todos aterrados. ¿Dónde estaban los maestros? Era ridículo que tuviera miedo de esas dos, así que, decidida, caminó hacia donde estaban.

* * *

No sabía, en primera, porque decidió esperar a Sakura. Y en segunda, ¿Por qué carajos no le dijo que lo iba a hacer? Estaba como tarado parado por más de 10 minutos en los casilleros cuando recordó que no le había mencionado nada a ella.

Que fastidio consigo mismo, y si un simple apretón de mano le derretía la cabeza, no se quería imaginar que le sucedería sí ellos- _okay, alto ahí._ Trató de eliminar la imagen mental que su mente comenzó a crear sobre él, y Sakura. Era indecoroso, escandaloso pensar en eso.

Mejor, se concentró en su fastidio. La verdad no estaba funcionando, pero justo antes de llegar al gimnasio, escuchó un alboroto. Estaba perplejo. ¿Alguien tenía animales en el gimnasio? Se escuchaba un tumulto ahí dentro. Fue hasta que escuchó el singular chillido del grito de guerra de Sakura que se dio cuenta. Abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, lo más rápido que pudo entró y escaneó el lugar, no era muy necesario, pues era imposible que tu mirada no se pegara a las locas que estaban tirando balonazos e insultos en el centro del lugar, o a los temerosos que se arrinconaban lo más lejos posible.

.

.

En ocasiones cómo está, Sasuke se ponía a pensar... ¿quién era el más escandaloso de sus amigos? Naruto siempre gritaba las cosas, era estúpido y juguetón. Pero Sakura... Ella era escandalosa y ridícula. No tenía sentido de la vergüenza cuando estaba molesta. Como ahora. Todo debido a esa rubia, _otra vez._

Sasuke se llevó unos buenos golpes al llegar hasta ellas, esquivando balones, pegándole, logró capturar a Sakura. _Otra vez,_ rodeando su cuerpo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro trató de esquivar los balones. Parece que no fue muy necesario, pues en cuanto Sakura estuvo incapacitada, la rubia también se detuvo. Podía sentir y escuchar a Sakura respirando con dificultad.

En cuanto ambas pararon, fue como si hubieran sido drenadas de energía. Sakura quedo totalmente recargada por él, mientras que la rubia se apoyaba en el suelo. No sabía por qué motivo, pero Sasuke la veía sonreír.

"¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡No te puedo dejar sola porque te pones a pelear como gato con esta!" Ino hizo un sonido de insulto. Y aunque Sasuke no lo gritó, lo que dijo, y debido al silencio que reinaba en ese momento, su voz parecía retumbar.

"¡Ella empezó!" Le dijo, como niña malcriada. Sasuke sólo le apretó más.

"No me importa. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!"

Y por primera vez, ella hizo como él le pidió. Miró alrededor, y observó como todos lucían asustados, impresionados o divertidos. Sintió sus orejas arder de vergüenza. Se mordió el labio.

"Sakura, estoy harto de este comportamiento. Dices que quieres llevarte bien con todos y te quejas de que no tienes amigos, pero esta conducta es estúpida, deja de ser una berrinchuda ególatra, se más humilde."

 _¡Que se calle!_ Era humillante que él dijera eso.

"¡Para de comportarte como mi padre!" Se soltó. Y casi gritó.

Era humillante que él le regañara como si fuera una tonta, ¡y más frente a tantas personas! Era demasiado, ya todo mundo le fastidiaba, Sasuke, aquella rubia… ¡todos! Y esa rubia… Ella era la culpable. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba molesta con Sasuke. ¿Porque iba y se metía?

Lo que debería hacer era una salida dramática, con gritos y lágrimas, corriendo dejándolos a todos pasamanos... y eso iba a hacer, pero en cuanto se alejó de Sasuke y trató de correr, se resbaló con uno de los tantos balones que había en el piso. Y no supo que le dolió más, si la frente o el orgullo.

Fue la frente, porque ya le habían golpeado ahí.

Sentía sus labios temblar y sus ojos llorosos. _¡Vaya salida dramática!_ Pensó seriamente si levantarse o quedarse ahí en el piso para siempre. Escuchaba murmullos, y las personas alrededor decidieron continuar con sus vidas, mientras que ella, cabello rosa, cara en el piso y trasero al aire, decidía que ese era el peor día de su vida.

"Sakura..." comenzó despacio él. Sasuke no sabía cómo actuar. No había palabras para aliviar su ego. Sakura quería que él también se fuera. Y se lo dijo. Él desistió, pero veía que ella no se iba a levantar ni hacerle caso, así que se encaminó a la salida.

"Eso sí que ha sido penoso." No levantó la mirada para saber de quién era esa irritante voz. Aun así, no le contestó.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz más cerca. "No debiste ser así con tu novio, al fin y al cabo sólo quería ayudarte."

 _Si, novio,_ pensó con amargura. Si supiera ella. "Aunque ha sido algo bitchy lo que te dijo, yo le hubiera soltado una cachetada, y me sorprende que no lo hicieras."

"Ganas no me faltaron." Y era estúpido, pues lo que le dijo fue tan verdadero. Pero hay un lugar para decir esas cosas, y no es en uno público, menos frente a medio equipo de chicas. Apoyó su cara en sus brazos, por fin levantando la mirada, y en efecto, esa rubia, _la culpable de todo,_ estaba frente a ella. Veía diversión en sus ojos azules, pero no burla con malicia. Su sonrisa era superior, pero sincera.

Resignada, Sakura le regresó una sonrisa tenue. Resopló y un mecho de su cabello se movió.

"¿Sabes que eres la responsable de esto?"

"¿Sabes que si desde el principio hubieras dicho que era tu novio nada de esto hubiera pasado?"

"No es mi novio." murmuró entre dientes.

"¡¿Que?! Pero que mier- ¡mientes!"

"No," sonrío divertida, por la reacción exagerada de ella. Pasó por alto la incredulidad de la rubia, sin pensar realmente si ella y Sasuke de verdad parecían pareja.

"¡¿Entonces porque fue eso del otro día?!"

"¡Me insultaste! ¡Me dijiste que era tan poca cosa como para que Sasuke me hiciera caso! Te merecías ese estirón de cabello-"

Refunfuñando, Ino se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero no creo que haya sido motivo siguiente para morder mi mejilla."

"No pude evitarlo, son tan grandes como las de un cerdo."

"Hah, la niña frente de marquesina hablando de tamaños."

Inmediatamente Sakura se tapó la frente con ambas manos

Ino rió, Sakura sólo refunfuñó.

* * *

Sasuke no había querido dejarla, pero era lo que ella necesitaba. Pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía ante lo que revelaba la interacción de ambas chicas. Ambas estaban sentadas en el piso, platicando tranquilamente (o al menos quería creer que era tranquilamente). Sakura tenía razón, ella necesitaba a alguien más además de él y Naruto. Quiso sonreír un poco, al ver que Sakura puede que haya encontrado alguien interesante, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse extraño.

* * *

"Ahora entiendo a Sasuke y Naruto. Sobre eso de golpear a alguien hasta arreglar las cosas."

"¿Ah? Que rara eres, Frente de marquesina."

"Mi nombre es Sakura. Y tú no eres mejor."

"Te diré niña frente."

"Lo que digas, pig"

"Es Ino" dijo con voz coqueta. Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír.

Bien, Ino-pig.

.

.

* * *

.

.Los review me ayudan a publicar más rápido ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(6)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y en estos partidos voy a acompañarlos." Miraba sin mucha emoción al nuevo equipo del que formaría parte. Su voz era monótona y aburrida. Como si estuviera repitiendo instrucciones dichas mil veces con anterioridad. Gracias a cierta cerda, no sólo hizo una escena frente a cualquiera que estuviera en el gimnasio, sino que también dañó equipo y tal vez a alguno que otro miembro.

Debía de escarmentar de alguna manera, según la autoridad de la dirección, y aunque detención hubiera sido una mancha en su perfecto record, empezaba a creer que _esto_ era peor.

Al menos no estaba usando mallas verdes. _Eewk._

Y así, gracias a cierto maestro de cejas raras, _estaba segura era por él_ , su castigo era _'apoyar al equipo femenil de volleyball durante los siguientes partidos.'_

Su penitencia no se dio a esperar, y un día después del incidente con Ino-pig (raro, pero le gustaba decirle así), estaba iniciando con aquel tormento. Por eso, presentándose ante un montón de chicas sin maquillaje y con uniforme, se encontraba dentro del gimnasio. Al menos no le daría el sol.

Las chicas le miraban con recelo, otras con temor. Vamos, no fue para tanto. ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien pelear?

 _Chee._ Con una mano en la cadera, suspiró y se movió incomoda.

"Gracias Sakura-san, puedes tomar asiento." La que al parecer es la capitana, Tenten, la chica que recogía su cabello en dos moños sobre su cabeza (que a Sakura le recordaba el peinado de una niña de 6 años, y… nada raro, también le recordaba a un osito). Aunque le gustaban sus ojos alegres, y una irritante buena vibra, parecía la menos afectada con lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Por lo que Sakura sabía, Tenten era un año mayor. Destacada deportista y al parecer alumna favorita de Guy-Sensei. _Ha de ser igual de rara._ Al menos era la única en ese gimnasio que trataba a Sakura como si fuera alguien normal. Aun así, Sakura no se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar.

* * *

 _Porqueeeee..._ gemía internamente. Lo último que quería era pasar sus tardes en la escuela, con un grupo de chicas nada femeninas, desarreglada y sudada. ¿Quién quería pegarle a un balón cuando podía estar acostada viendo cualquier serie en Netflix?

¡Maldito el día de ayer! Debió ser el peor. Primero, es arrastrada al gimnasio, luego, se enfrenta a una guerra de pelotas con la cerda de Ino, y lo peor, Sasuke le humilla, ¿y peor que eso? Sakura se comporta como una loca y le reprocha. Sí, sí lo sabía, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Además… Pensó-pensó qué tal vez _él_ se disculparía con ella hoy, ¡pero, no lo había hecho! Era justo, Sasuke fue quien le humilló en público.

Y a pesar de eso, Sakura se sentía a derretir. Necesitaba su dosis de Sasuke, aunque él no fuera un excelente conversador, se sentía extraño, incluso deprimente, no poder estar en su presencia. Con Naruto sentía igual, claro. Ambos eran sus mejores (únicos) amigos.

 _Claro._

Pero, había algo que dolía también, y eran los balonazos que recibía en la cara.

Como ahora, por segunda vez en el día. Y todo por pensar en el engreído de Sasuke.

"¡Vamos, frente de marquesina! ¡No pierdas tan pronto!" Sakura miró molesta, donde una Ino muy fresca pasaba por ahí con su escuadrón de descerebradas seguidoras. Genial, se pasó a mirarla y humillarla, seguro.

Dicha cerda, era capitana de porristas. O sea que a ella la vería seguido. ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso? Iban en el mismo año escolar, pero no sabía de ella hasta hace poco. Tal vez era debido a lo poco popular que Sakura era, o más bien, a la falta de amistades. Estar con Naruto y Sasuke le consumía de manera mental, no era raro que no conociera a muchas personas.

Con una mirada de molestia, le regresó el insulto.

Dios, no creyó que llegaría el día en que se fuera a comportar con Naruto y Sasuke, y su estúpido amor yaoi de insultos y golpes.

 _¡Sasuke-kuuuun...!_ Gemía internamente, ojalá que eso fuera sólo una fase, porque si resultaba que a Sasuke le gustaba más Naruto que ella, moriría.

"¡Sakura-san, No te estás esforzando!" Tenten... (Ese era su nombre, ¿cierto?) Era la única que le hablaba, o bien, reprochaba. Las demás parecían irritadas o le ignoraban (a menos de que fuera para darle un golpe).

"Me estoy esforzando lo suficiente." masculló.

"¡No! ¡Vamos! Lanza como lo hiciste ayer." _Mandona._

"Ayer estaba molesta, y lo que quería era golpear a cierta cerda, si quieres que deje a alguien inconsciente, lo haré."

* * *

¡Esas prácticas eran de muerte! Y era enserio. Veía a muchas chicas tiradas en el suelo, quejándose. Sakura estaba cansada, pero se sentía bien. Bueno, le habían dicho que jugará como ayer, y eso fue una orden para matarlos en la cancha. Aún se sentía algo fuera de forma en cuanto al deporte, pero lo podía compensar con fuerza bruta y ganas de noquear a alguien.

"Toma." Sintió un horrible escalofrío y algo helado golpear la piel de su cuello. Espantada (y helada) quitó lo que supuso era una botella fría. Era una bebida energética.

"¡No hagas eso!"

Tenten rió bajito y se sentó a su lado. "No está mal." Se refería a la práctica.

Sakura sólo se hundió en hombros.

"¿Has jugado antes?"

"No realmente." Porque jugar con Naruto y Sasuke no contaba… no sí esos idiotas terminaban ignorándola y ella noqueándolos.

"Creo que contigo de nuestro lado podremos ganar. ¡Lanzas de terror!" Estaba muy animada, Sakura veía en sus ojos (tenía bonitos ojos castaños) un brillo de excitación.

A Sakura le pareció extraño. Extraño nivel Naruto. Pues, _¿qué clase de bicho raro era está chica?_ ¿Porque estaba contenta de que Sakura hubiera lastimado a la mitad de su equipo, O que le haya dado balonazos en la cara? ¡¿No se supone debían de botarla de ahí?! ¡Ese era el plan desde el principio! Portarse grosera, brusca y superior (es decir, ¡vamos, imitó a Sasuke muy bien!) Y las personas siempre le rehuían por su carácter, excepto las estúpidas fangirls ¡pero era clave para caer mal!

 _¡Shannaro!_

"Uhhh... " _¡brillante Sakura! ¡Vamos, se Sasuke! ¿Cómo sería Sasuke en esa situación?_ "Hn, no me interesa lo que creas. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, si a esto le llaman práctica, yo no me hundiría a que me vieran con este equipo... huh- de ninguna manera una equipo tan débil puede..." se calló.

Tenten había bajado la mirada. ¿Qué pasaba con la luz de ese lugar?, se preguntaba mientras miraba alrededor, _¿alguien había apagado las luces?_ ¡Sólo veía el rostro de Tenten en sombras! No sabía que expresión tenía, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera molesta.

Oh-oh... ¿es que iba a ser golpeada? Los demás miembros la miraban con furia.

"¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud!" de pronto ya no estaba oscuro, sino brillante. _Demasiado…_

"¡Eh!" Era como si el espíritu de Guy-Sensei invadiera el cuerpo de esta chica, ¡¿o que rayos era este cambio de actitud?!

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo a mitad de la cancha. La chica resaltaba energía y competitividad. Ahora era Sakura la que tenía miedo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Sería que con sus palabras malas, de alguna manera activó un switch…?

* * *

Cuando Sasuke le contó que había sucedido, Naruto no lo podía creer. Bueno, sí, sí lo podía creer. Y le resultó la mar de gracioso que Sakura hubiera sido retenida por Guy-sensei, que se hubiera dado de balonazos con una porrista, y que hubiera discutido con Sasuke. En realidad eso fue lo más divertido.

Cuando Sasuke le contó, de mala gana y algo frustrado, que Sakura le había aplicado la ley del hielo, y ver a su amigo afligido le fue muy gracioso. En esta amistad de tres, Naruto siempre había sido el chivo expiatorio de esos dos engreídos. ¡Por qué! Él era tan genial y súper cool. Pero ambos compartían un ego y superioridad, y aunque no siempre le decían (directamente) trataban a Naruto como si fuera un bufón.

Pero, oh benditas hormonas y la extraña tensión que estos atolondrados tenían entre ellos, que las cosas habían cambiado hace ya un tiempo.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto era ver a la señorita 'yo lo sé todo, estúpido muggle', siendo una despistada ante los desesperados (y extraños, cabe mencionar, incómodos) intentos de Sasuke, él 'no me interesa traer a todas arrastrando la cobija por mi', hacia Sakura.

Si... Naruto sentía que el karma era demasiado bueno. Y siendo él el gran amigo que era, aprovechaba para incomodar a Sasuke, reírse de sus intentos de demostrarle a Sakura que le gusta, y verlo frustrado.

¿Deberían intervenir?

Ni loco. Si hacía algo, Sería demasiado fácil para ellos. Sasuke necesitaba sudar un poco para, por una vez en su vida, conseguir lo que quería...

Y siendo Sasuke el que normalmente resultaba más amargado, era rara la vez que Sakura hiciera algo descabellado.

Últimamente le estaba pasando.

Siendo el gran amigo que es, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sakura debía de estar masacrando al equipo de volleyball. Y bien, tal vez usará la cámara de su celular para atormentar a Sasuke. El cuál, dicho sea de paso, debía de estar enfurruñado en alguna biblioteca. _Uff, y aún no salían, ttebayo._

Así pues, sentado en la grada más alejada, cerca de la salida, trató de pasar desapercibido. Sacó su celular, y agradeció a los dioses por las altas temperaturas y los estrecho shorts del equipo de volleyball.

"Hehehehe, apuesto que Sasuke se pone rojo al ver esto, ttebayo." Risita maliciosa. Una de cal por las que van de arena.

* * *

No estaba enfurruñado. Ni siquiera estaba molesto. No le importaba, al fin y al cabo. Que poco le interesaba esa escandalosa y dramática pelirosa. Era su amiga, pero Sasuke no iba a dejar que sus dramas le afectarán a él.

Era una ingrata. Le había corrido del gimnasio mientras él, de manera poco egoísta, trataba de ayudarla.

Todo esto a Sasuke no le importaba ni le afectaba en absoluto. Mucho menos que ella no le hubiera dirigido la palabra. _Sasuke_ no se iba a disculpar. No había sido cosa de él. ¿Se supone que los amigos son sinceros, no? ¿No era ella la que se quejaba de que él y Naruto no le apoyaban o prestaban atención suficiente?

 _Es una dramática bipolar._ Pensó con irritación.

Y sin saber dónde estaba su escandaloso mejor amigo, disfrutaría del silencio.

Que estuviera en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, no quería decir nada. Simplemente no quería ver a nadie.

Iba a la mitad de su tarea cuando recibió varios mensajes. Eran de Naruto. Eran estúpidas imágenes de él usando lentes oscuros y la capa de su horrible sudadera naranja mientras hacía poses extrañas. Simplemente decidió ignorarlo y Sasuke no le contestó.

.

Había dicho que lo iba a ignorar, pero en la pantalla de notificación, el mensaje más reciente era un texto. Decía _'un regalo para el teme'._ Habiendo terminado su tarea, abrió la conversación y sin interés deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para mirar las imágenes que Naruto había enviado. O al menos eso hizo, hasta que sintió que su pulso se aceleró, su corazón se detenía y sus ojos nunca se habían abierto tanto como ese momento.

La cancha dentro del gimnasio. Un equipo entrenando. Sakura. Sakura jugando volleyball. Sakura saltando, gritando... y luego un gran acercamiento a cierta parte de su anatomía.

Se sentía un pervertido al ponerle nombre y dueño a las partes... hum… traseras de lo que veía en la foto. Pero sabía, sin duda alguna, que pertenecían a Sakura.

Era vergonzoso, pero no era un depravado por apreciar ciertos atributos de su amiga... y como pasar de ellos si era imposible. Seguía viendo las imágenes, y cada una de ellas mostraba a Sakura de espaldas a la cámara, veía su cabello rosa atado en una coleta. La veía de pie, recta o... inclinándose hacia adelante. Y vaya imagen que le daba. Se removió incómodo. Puso su celular boca abajo y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que acaba de ver.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _No, Sakura no te ve así._ _Es más, ella está molesta contigo ahora, por una razón estúpida y sin sentido como es común en ella._

Berrinchuda y escandalosa. Molesta, molesta... corta de entendederas (como ese short de licra) y con una gran... ego y ... _Cougff._

"¡Aaaghh!"

"¡Shhhhh!"

Alguien le mando a silenciar. Se rendía. Volvió a tomar su celular, y mientras seguía pensando en cuál molesta era ella, incluso sin estar a su lado en esos momentos, vaya que era irritante. Rindiéndose, y razonando que el guardar las imágenes que Naruto le había mandado no era algo malo. No, era... _a la mierda,_ no pudo evitarlo y punto.

Lo único que quedaba era ir y disculparse con ella y apoyarla en su castigo en el gimnasio.

Porque eso hacían los amigos, ¿cierto?

Estaba muy jodido.

* * *

¡Sakura se arrepentía haber invocado al demonio! ¿Dónde estaba la divertida y amable chica de los chongos como un osito?

Sus manos le dolían, sus piernas estaban cansadas y sentía su ropa pegada a su cuerpo. _Asquito._ Pero ojalá pudiera preocuparse por eso.

Porque en ese momento, seguía jugando contra Tenten. Ahora entendía porque era de las favoritas de Guy-Sensei, y no de gratis era capitana del equipo. Esa chica era como una luchadora... o más bien una ninja. Tenía buenos reflejos, y si bien no era tan fuerte como Sakura, era bastante ágil. Sakura sentía que cada que le pegaba al balón era como si le arrojará navajas.

Y a pesar de esto… era divertido.

Podría haberse rendido, pero no. Ya no era cuestión de hacer un castigo, o evitar una discusión… no. Era orgullo. Era mantenerse a la par de esta chica. Y a pesar de que le iba aventajando, se sentía bien.

A lo lejos escuchaba que le animaban. Podía reconocer la voz de Ino-pig, y Naruto. ese idiota, como si Sakura no lo hubiera visto desde hace buen rato sentado a lo lejos. Con esa sudadera naranja quema ojos y lentes oscuros, era difícil de no notar. Aun así, se sentía bien saber que le estaban apoyando.

Y cuando logró que el balón saliera del alcance de Tenten, se dio el gusto de disfrutar ese pequeño triunfo. Miró a la chica, y se dio cuenta que lo que brillaba en sus ojos no era enojo o alguna emoción negativa, sino competitividad, y un poquito de orgullo y admiración.

Eso le dejo un poco (mucho) anonadada. Y Tenten aprovechó y remató. Escuchó el grito de victoria de otras chicas y todo fue muy rápido. Era rodeada por quien reconoció como Ino, y esas chicas que le veían con desconfianza, ahora le hablaban animadamente. Pero su mirada seguía pegada a la de Tenten, quien ya se había acercado hasta ella. Le sonrió y levantó su mano.

Al principio no había entendido el gesto, pero luego comprendió. Chocó su palma contra la de ella, y Sakura juraba no haberse sentido así de bien en bastante tiempo.

* * *

Había llegado en el momento justo. Presenció la última parte de ese calentamiento de Sakura con la chica castaña. Sasuke sentía un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, el cual sólo creció al verla terminar el juego.

No recordaba haberla visto tan enérgica y entregada. La veía agotada, pero contenta. No podía quitar la mirada de ella. Y era de su cara, no otra parte de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era sincera. Sintió calidez al ver que ella creaba otro lazo con alguien más. Podía ver los sentimientos de Sakura; sorpresa, regocijo y admiración.

"Ha estado genial. Debiste verla desde el principio. Espero que se una al equipo, con ella ganarán sin duda, ttebayo."

"Hn." Estaba siendo rodeada por las chicas del equipo de volleyball, además del entrenador y otros espectadores. Sasuke y Naruto no se movieron de su lugar. Sasuke miró como Yamanaka Ino hablaba muy animadamente con Sakura, y a pesar de que podía ver que discutían, sabía que ambas estaban a gusto con la otra.

"Ya no será necesario que le consigas una amiga."

Para Naruto fue un comentario salido de la nada, y lo confundió. Sasuke, algo exasperado, le aclaró a lo que refería. Cuando Naruto comprendió, exclamó,

"¡Tonterías! ¡Sakura quedara encantada! Apuesto a que se llevaran de maravilla." Dicho esto, bajó corriendo para saludar a Sakura, y de paso, poner en marcha su nuevo plan.

Sasuke ya no comentó nada, sólo se limitó a observar a Sakura de lejos. Miró como Naruto se tropezó antes de bajar la última grada, llamando la atención de todos, y como se abalanzó hacia Sakura. Todo esto, mientras Sasuke decidía que las cosas se estaban solucionado por si solas, y que Sakura estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Sólo esperaba que no lo echara a perder.

Sasuke sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse un poco cuando la vio conversar y sonreír con esa porrista y esa jugadora. Sakura era irritante y molesta, pero estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien para ella.

.

.

* * *

NA: Lamento mucho la demora, pero la pereza no me dejaba. siempre escribo en mi celular, luego tengo que pasar todo a la computadora y editar y blah...

espero sea del agrado, no estoy muy segura como quedo, si se siente muy forzado, me gustaría saber, para modificar.

gracias por los review, me pone muy feliz y me motivan a subir caps, y aunque aun no los he contestado,lo haré durante la semana. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(7)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Naruto le había tomado un par de días convencer a Sakura, y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Claro, había recurrido a uno que otro soborno y ruego... pero no importaba la manera, sino el resultado, ttebayo.

Aunque el ambiente era tenso, gracias a Sakura y Sasuke. No era esa ridícula y algo asquerosa tensión sexual de esos dos, como era su costumbre, sino una verdadera incomodidad.

Sakura había estado practicando con el equipo de volleyball, y aunque Naruto no sabía si se integraría de manera oficial, pero ella iba todos los días. La veía ahora, y le era un poquito difícil no mirarla demasiado tiempo. Moretones en los brazos, más despeinada de lo habitual, cansada, pero al parecer, de bueno humor.

 _Eso sí que es algo nuevo._

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba callado. _Okay, aún más callado._ Tipo emo con berrinche existencial.

Naruto giró los ojos. Vaya que no había nadie como Sasuke y Sakura para hacer dramas.

El motivo por el que Sakura no había querido aceptar la generosa invitación de comer, o sea, Naruto todavía les iba a pagar un platillo y ellos se negaban, y todo porque Sasuke era demasiado estirado para disculparse (¿Qué no sabe que a las chicas se les debe dar la razón de todo? Vamos, eso hasta Naruto lo sabía) y porque Sakura _se_ encaprichó en no ser ella quien se disculpara.

Sinceramente, Naruto podía decir que ambos eran unos idiotas. ¡Tal vez él podría ayudarlos a reconciliarse ese mismo día, y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

 _¡Vaya que era brillante!_

"Estás sonriendo como un idiota." Le dijo con molestia Sakura.

"Su cara es la de un idiota." Replicó Sasuke en un instante.

 _¡Tshhhh...!_

"¡Si! Bueno, tal vez, pero al menos yo no me estoy comportando como un idiota." _Espera, ¿Qué?_ Ellos también lucían confundidos. "¡Lo que sea!" irritado, Naruto se levantó de su asiento junto a Sakura.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Iré por un encargo."

* * *

 _¡Noooo!_ ¡Sakura no quería que le dejara sola con Sasuke! _¡Vamos, piensa en que decirle!_

"Ohm... ¿crees que vaya a tardar?"

"Hn."

 _¡Grrr!_ Típico. Déjenle a Sasuke las conversaciones, él era el alma de la fiesta.

Le molestaba. ¿Por qué aún seguía enojado? Deberían dejarlo por la paz. ¿No esperaría él que _ella_ se disculpara, cierto? Porque no lo iba a hacer.

..

Más le valía a ella pedirle perdón. Sasuke ya se había disculpado y la había compensado hace dos semanas por el incidente donde (con justa razón) le llamó bitch. Él no iba a andar llevándola al centro comercial o hacerle sus caprichos cada vez que ella tuviera un berrinche. Era una desconsiderada bipolar.

..

Es más, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que le hizo. No le dio un golpe ni le dijo una grosería, ¿o sí? En cambio, él le había dicho un montón de palabras ofensivas e hirientes ( _y nada verídicas, dicho sea de paso_ ) se cruzó de brazos. No. Que Sasuke se quede sentado y mudo (como siempre) ella no iba a hacer nada.

..

Ahora estaba haciendo otro berrinche. Lo veía. La forma en que fruncía el ceño y hacía un mohín con la boca, y los brazos cruzados. Niña consentida.

A ver en qué momento pensaba a hablar y decir algo. Era ella quien debía.

..

"Vaya... ¿qué es está horrible aura?"

Ambos, sorprendidos salieron de sus pensamientos y notaron que ya no estaban solos.

"Wow... qué con sus miradas." Un chico mayor, algo fornido y con un estúpido gorro. ¿Eso era maquillaje en su cara?

"¿Interrumpimos algo?" su acompañante, una chica mayor que ellos.

"Creo que es una discusión de pareja." Dijo el de la gorra tonta. Sakura se levantó de un brinco de su asiento ante ese comentario. "¡No somos pareja!"

"Como si pudiera tener tanto odio por mí mismo." Sasuke dijo, impasible. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus acompañantes rieron. Sakura mejor se sentó de nuevo.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Unos conocidos de Naruto. Y Sakura sentía su mandíbula tan apretada que temió romperse los dientes. ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque la rubia estaba mirando a Sasuke! _¡Dios!_ ¡Qué le pasaba a ella para atraer a las rubias! Bueno, no a ella, sino a Sasuke. Su ceño se profundizó incluso más, pero no dijo nada. ¡Que le coqueteara si quisiera! Al fin, ellos no eran nada... corrección, 'Sasuke no se odiaba tanto'. _Shannaro._

"¿Es que no nos van a invitar a tomar asiento?" el de la gorra dijo, con indignación en la voz.

...

 _En dónde diablos estaba Naruto._ Fulminó con la mirada la mesa, esperaba que explotara. Aunque lo que quería que explotara era la cara de ese idiota con maquillaje. Estaba mirando demasiado a Sakura. Demasiado tiempo, y demasiado obvio. Sasuke no iba a decir nada. Así que deslizó su mirada asesina a Sakura. ¡Ella ni siquiera le miraba!

...

"Sasuke, estás más guapo que antes." Le dijo la chica rubia, de manera coqueta.

 _¡Dioooosss!_ _¡Suelta el teléfono, lo vas a romper y tus padres ya te sentenciaron que no te iba a comprar otro_! Sakura se regañó a sí misma. Y como no, había sido una presumida y rogado por el teléfono más nuevo y caro. Casi había vendido su alma. R _espira, respira..._

"Parece que nos ignoran." La chica, con una mano en el respaldo de la silla junto a Sasuke, planeaba sentarse, pero Sakura volvió a levantarse de un brinco.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Donde están nuestros modales!" Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta donde Sakura estaba sentada. Luego ella se encaminó hacia Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, muévete." Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Los presentes, anonadados, no dijeron ni hicieron nada. Sakura actuó como si nada. El otro chico se sentó junto a su acompañante, y Sasuke veía con recelo a Sakura.

"¡Oh! ¡Aquí están! Los estábamos buscando, ttebayo." Naruto anunció su llegada, acompañado de otra persona. Ambos notaron el raro ambiente.

Pero a Naruto no le importó, estaba acostumbrado. "¡Yo! ¡Kankuro, Temari!" saludo a los incómodos acompañantes de esta singular pareja. Luego los miró a ellos. ¡Teme, Sakura-Chan, Saluden a Gaara!"

* * *

Era incómodo.

Enserio que sí. O al menos lo era para Sakura y Sasuke. Gracias a Naruto y sus invitados, la mesa y todo en lugar estaba lleno de pláticas, gritos y algunas sonrisas.

Aun así, Sasuke se quería largar.

De nuevo, ¿cómo fue que le convenció Naruto?

 _"Está bien si no quieres venir, en realidad sólo quiero que Sakura-Chan venga."_ Naruto había dicho.

 _"..."_

 _"ohh... ¿Tienes miedo que alguien intente algo con Sakura-Chan? Heheheheh..."_

 _"No._ "

No le importaba. Tal vez no era amigo de este trío de hermanos raros, pero no estaba de más saludarlos _(ajá)_. Además, Sakura y Temari han tenido roces en el pasado, y si a Sakura se le iba el temperamento, Sasuke sabía manejarla mejor, o a veces.

Dicho ese motivo, trató de convencer a Naruto. Y como le irritaba la cara idiota de Naruto al no creerle.

* * *

No había tocado su comida. No tenía hambre. No, mentira, se moría de hambre pero no quería comer. Se rehusaba a 'convivir' con estos raros... bien, no eran tan malos como antes. Y aunque en la escuela elemental Gaara y sus hermanos molestaban a Sasuke, Naruto y ella, esa situación cambió. Gracias al _'poder evangelizador de la amistad'_ de Naruto.

 _Ewk._

Como sea, no les odiaba ni les tenía rencor, todos en algún momento habían sido estúpidos cuando niños... excepto, tal vez ella. Ella era bastante normal. La única que no le agradaba era Temari. La miró de reojo. Platicando con Naruto y los demás, se recargaba demasiado sobre la mesa, y juntaba demasiado los brazos que le fue imposible a Sakura no mirar su escote. Corrección; _gran_ escote. Inconscientemente apretó la tela de su propia blusa. ¡¿Cómo es que le había crecido más el pecho a Temari en un mes que a Sakura en un año?! Porque desde la última vez que la vio, en la fiesta de de Garra, hace unos pocos meses, no estaban así de grandes. _¡Qué frustración!_

"¿Te gusta lo que miras?" Espantada, levantó la mirada. Temari, y los demás le miraban. _¡Oh dios!_ ¡La cacharon!

No dijo nada y Volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su comida. Ahora sí, su apetito se había ido. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, incomodo. Seguro era Gaara. Y creía haber escuchado a Kankuro diciendo algo entre dientes. Sentía que le chillaban las orejas.

"¿No piensas comer?" La voz de Sasuke sonaba suave, le dijo después de un rato.

"Estoy demasiado llena." Mentira. ¡Sentía un hoyo en su panza! Pero no iba a darse el lujo de parecer una cerda, y menos frente a la bruja de la arena. Ya era demasiado estar plana como para ahora ser una gorda.

Sasuke le ignoró y le acercó más su plato.

"Yo no-" no terminó de hablar, porque Sasuke la interrumpió poniéndole patatas fritas en su boca que protestaba.

"No has estado alimentándote bien." Le dijo él ante la mirada algo molesta de ella.

 _¡Como lo sabía, apenas si se habían visto!_

"¿Es cierto, Sakura-Chan?"

Masticó y tragó. "Por supuesto que no. Sasuke sólo-"

"Deja de mentir. Luces casi amarilla. Con tus prácticas de volleyball, las tareas y tus discusiones con Yamanaka estoy seguro que no tienes tiempo de comer bien."

 _¡Otra vez, cómo demonios lo sabía!_

Curiosamente, Sakura se cuestionaba el _'cómo'_ Sasuke sabía que no estaba en buena condición... pero no se le cruzó por la cabeza el _'por qué'_ tan fácil y familiarmente él le estaba dando de comer en la boca. Está pregunta no pasó por alto en sus acompañantes. Quienes, una vez más, veían que esos dos se comportaban demasiado cercanos. Naruto, y los demás trataron de desviar la atención de la mano de Sasuke empujando comida en la boca de Sakura.

"¿Estás en el equipo de volleyball, Sakura-San?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Te vas a presentar en el próximo juego?"

Miró a esta detestable rubia. Pero no contestó y siguió comiendo lo que Sasuke le daba.

"¡Vaya! ¡Será increíble el juego contra nuestra escuela!" Naruto estaba entusiasmado.

"Si, pero no tendrían oportunidad contra nuestro equipo."

Eso le molestó a Sakura. "¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?" Temari sólo sonrío con suficiencia y arrogancia. _¡Grrr!_

"Es porque Temari es la capitana de nuestro equipo."

.

* * *

.

"Por lo que me cuentas, a mí me parece alguien genial." Sakura refunfuñó.

"Si, lo dices porque es como describirte a ti."

"Y no hay nadie más genial que yo."

"Temo diferir."

Ino le ignoró cuando la maestra pasó junto a ellas. Se supone debía estar ayudándose a hacer flexiones

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué más pasó?"

"Terminamos de comer, y Naruto tuvo la brillante idea de ir a los videojuegos."

"¿Y qué? ¿Tú quería ir a un facial?"

"No. Pero los idiotas de Sasuke y Naruto son tan competitivos, de un momento a otro estábamos bien. Luego arrastraron a Gaara y Kankuro ¡Me quede sola con la bruja!"

"Hummm..."

"Me estás ignorando." Ese día tenían clase dentro del gimnasio. Al parecer siempre habían compartido la clase de gimnasia, pero Sakura no sabía. ¿Y cómo lo iba a saber, si se la pasaba con Naruto y Sasuke? Además, nunca tenían una compañera para flexiones. Aunque eso fue antes.

"Hummm..." Ino se levantó y comenzó a estirar sus brazos y su cintura.

"¡Ino-pig!"

"Frente de marquesina. No entiendo porque te complicas la vida. ¿Siquiera has tratado de conversar con ella?"

"¡Por qué lo haría! ¡Es horrible!" Sakura empezó a imitar los movimientos de Ino y comenzó a estirarse.

Ino giró los ojos. "Deja de pensar con envidia."

"¡Yo no-!"

"Si, tú sí. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de conocer a alguien sin crearte un prejuicio? "

"Yo no tengo un prejuicio contra ella, simplemente es horrible."

Ino le miró con obvia molestia. "¿Y cómo es que con sus hermanos te llevas bien y con ella no? Según dices, quien te lastimó fue el hermano pequeño, pero hacía él eres cordial, ¿y qué hizo su hermana? ¿Señalarte porque le mirabas los pechos con odio?"

"¡Qué no fue así!"

"Lo que sea. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella si no la conoces de verdad, si no te ha dado motivos para que te desagrade?"

"La actitud de las personas es el factor más grande para el desagrado."

"Si, vaya que me doy cuenta." detuvo sus movimientos y le dio una mirada con significado. Ambas sabían que se refería a Sakura y su bella forma de ser. Eso le bajó un poquito los humos.

"Bien. Tal vez... _tal vez_ se deba a...-" habló demasiado bajito y demasiado rápido para que Ino pudiera entenderle. O eso pensó Sakura.

Ino sólo rió. Sakura la miró con mala cara por eso.

"Que predecible eres. Sabía que tenía que ver con él."

"No es la principal razón."

"Yo creo que sí. Está chica, Temari, te cae mal porque le ha coqueteado a tu novio desde la escuela elemental."

"Sasuke no es mi novio."

"No, no lo es. ¿Y no crees que, si ustedes no son nada, no deberían comportarse como si lo fueran?"

Sakura ignoró eso último. "Ella también es demasiado arrogante, vanidosa, ruda y se creé una princesa."

"¿Y qué chica no?"

"¿Nunca me vas a dar la razón, verdad?" Su voz era lastimera, Ino podía ver la manipulación en sus ojos cristalinos y voz. Volvió a sonreír. Con la palma de su mano, le pegó en su frente, haciendo que levantara la cara.

"¡Ouch!"

"¿Porque te daría la razón si sé que no la tienes? No te engañes, estoy aquí para hacerte entrar en razón, te comprendo, pero eso no quiere decir que te voy a engañar."

Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada y hacía un puchero.

"Vaya, supongo que quieres que te de las gracias." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Me conformo con que me des el número de Sasuke-kun."

"¡Ya quisieras!"

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Aplausos porque escribí dos capítulos de esta historia hoy de camino a casa de mis padres*Claps* y sí, ya tengo terminado el capítulo 8, creo que es bonito :3 y bueno... lo subo hasta que vea reviews :V


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

Fangirleo al ver Itazura na Kiss (Otra vez) llegue a la escena de la lluvia y el beso... amo cuando Irie le dice a Kotoko,

"Tu me amas a mi. No puede amar a nadie además de mi."

Kyaaaa! de mis escenas favoritas :3

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La había estado buscando todo el día. O más bien, toda la semana. Desde que se unió a las prácticas de volleyball, Sasuke apenas si la veía, y era sólo gracias a las clases que compartían. Y no era como que estuviera preocupado, pero admitía se sentía intranquilo de que ella estuviera siendo una descuidada en cuanto a su salud. Luego sería todo un lío para él tener que aguantarla enferma. Sakura enferma era 10 veces más caprichosa y malhumorada. Además, pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto era desgastante...

Aunque últimamente Naruto andaba más distraído, y molestaba menos a Sasuke. Él sabía el por qué, y le diría a Sakura, pero ella no se daba a mostrar.

* * *

Estaba algo inquieta. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de ansiedad, nervios, energía y expectativa.

Quería salir ya, quería mostrarle a esa bruja de la arena lo buena que era Sakura jugando. Además, quería hacer sentir orgullosa a Tenten, pues de alguna manera debía de pagarle las horas extras de práctica, la paciencia y los golpes con el balón. Saltó de un pie al otro. Flexiono sus brazos frente a ella. Estiró su espalda y luego se agachó. Repitió eso dos veces.

"Vaya... no sé porque te quejas de estar plana, si tienes buena defensa trasera." Molesta, se enderezó y con un insulto saliendo de su boca, encaró a la puerca.

Claro que al final no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó con la boca abierta y las orejas calientes. Pues frente a la Barbie porrista (la cual tenía una sonrisa traviesa, la muy maldita) estaba un muy serio e incómodo Sasuke.

Y Sakura debió de haber pensado más en qué imagen Sasuke debido de ver de sus partes traseras con ese short demasiado corto y demasiado pegado... pero no fue así. Sino que su mirada se fue a donde el brazo de Ino estaba enganchado con el de Sasuke. Irritada, miró a los ojos azules (y demasiado bien maquillados) de Yamanaka Ino. Sabía que sólo le estaba molestando. No le iba a dar el gusto. Juntando voluntad sacada de a saber dónde, Sakura exhaló. Y sonrío con superioridad a Ino.

"No pienso responder a tu tonto comentario."

"¿Oh? Vaya. Es que siempre andas usando faldas algo holgadas o vestidos, no sabía que escondías esas caderas debajo de tus vestidos de monja. Pero te admiro, mira qué valor de salir con esa licra a jugar frente a cientos de adolescentes hormonales." _¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella usaba una falda muy corta y daba piruetas mientras sonreía coquetamente, ¿Qué le pasa?_ "Seguro que al terminar el juego tendrás varios pretendientes, ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Él no dijo nada.

Principalmente porque su cerebro se había desconectado por unos segundos al mirar a Sakura casi empinada y su... bien, lo diría, su trasero fue lo primero que miró. Pero cuando la irritante de Yamanaka terminó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Casi barrió a Sakura con la mirada. ¿Ese era el uniforme? Blusa roja con mangas blancas. Medias rojas hasta la rodilla y un short... o licra, como dijo la rubia. Estaba demás decir que se pegaba a cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Ese es el uniforme? ¿Qué pasó con los shorts largos y holgados?"

"Ese es el uniforme de basquetbol."

"¿Y no prefieres jugar con eso?"

Ino giró los ojos. Los chicos eran tan tontos. Aun así, reía internamente.

"No entiendo a qué viene ese comentario. "

No, claro que no lo entendía, chica obvia. Sasuke no dijo nada. No iba a decir nada, aunque hubiera una pequeña parte dentro de él que quería envolver a Sakura en una cobija.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, de todas formas?" Colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera, Sasuke siguió ese movimiento con su mirada.

"¡Oh! Yo sólo venía a desearte buena suerte antes del juego, pero encontré a este bombón... te estaba buscando, entonces me ofrecí a traértelo." Antes de que Sasuke o Sakura pudiera reprochar o sisear ante la excéntrica Ino, está soltó a Sasuke y lo empujó hacia Sakura.

"Estaré haciendo la mejor coreografía, más te vale no dejarnos en vergüenza, frente de marquesina."

Y salió de ahí, dejando a Sakura con el insulto en la boca y con Sasuke frente a ella.

..

El uniforme no le había molestado antes. Ya lo había usado durante las prácticas y era cómodo. Pero ahora... Ahora se sentía expuesta. Claro, con Sasuke frente a ella, solos en los vestidores...

 _No, no, no... No tiene importancia. No somos más que amigos._

Así, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada, ella le preguntó.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Fue por alguien."

"¿Alguien?"

"Invitó a alguien para ver el partido."

"¡Oh!" Bueno, Naruto tenía bastantes amigos, suponía. Sopesó unos instantes, indecisa si debía decirle algo.

A pesar de que el enojo ya se había pasado (y que ninguno se disculpó, por cierto) Sakura no sabía muy bien que se supone debía decir. Porque, no todos los días se encontraba así de expuesta con Sasuke a solas. Y últimamente los celos ( _¡celos de amiga!_ ) le estaban nublando el juicio.

"Toma." Él puso algo en su mano. Curiosa, miró lo que era.

"¿Galletas?"

Él sólo se hundió en hombros. Ella le agradeció. Abrió el empaque, y su estómago gruñó. No recordaba que no había comido en bastante rato. Una vez que terminó, le volvió a dar las gracias a Sasuke.

"Supongo que debería ir con Tenten." Él sólo asintió. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida, pero pareció recordar algo, volvió a cerrar la puerta y regresó hacia con ella.

Cuando se empezó a quitar la chaqueta deportiva, algo dentro de Sakura se alarmó. Sentía que los colores se le subían y la temperatura aumentaba con Sasuke acercándose hasta estar frente a ella.

¡Que era esto! _¡Porque se estaba quitando la ropa, Shannarooo!_

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él se movió más hacia ella.

¿Que esperaba sentir? ¿Un beso apasionado y arrebatador?

¿Su piel contra la de ella?

O sus manos recorriendo-

"Hace algo de frío afuera."

Abrió los ojos. Sasuke ya no estaba tan cerca. Le miraba con un poco de molestia.

"¿Uh?"

"Puedes usarla hasta que inicie el juego. Empezó a llover y el aire está frío."

Era su chaqueta deportiva. Sakura la tenía sobre sus hombros, y atontada metió sus brazos dentro de ella. Sasuke le subió el cierre hasta la barbilla. Sobresaltada, le miró. Él le recorrió con la mirada, y se topó con sus ojos.

 _Que era eso..._

"Buena suerte." Le sonrió de lado. Muy suave, y muy amable.

..

Se permitió recorrer un dedo sobre su apellido grabado en el frente de su pecho izquierdo. Y esta vez, cuando sintió su corazón latir rápido y su calor corporal aumentar, cerró los ojos y sonrío.

* * *

La miró desde las gradas. No prestaba demasiada atención a lo que le rodeaba, pero vio un destello rosa y supo era ella.

Corriendo hacia la capitana del equipo. Platicando con ella. Estirándose de nuevo y gritando cosas a Yamanaka. Luego, su mirada chocó con la de él. Le parecía sorprendente como sus ojos se habían encontrado entre tantas personas. Pero no le importó mucho, sólo sintió ese malestar otra vez, cuando ella le sonrió.

..

Hace rato el juego había iniciado, y Sasuke había esperado el momento en que Sakura se quitara su sudadera.

No lo hizo.

Le quedaba grande. Tuvo que doblar las mangas hasta sus codos, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Le tapaba gran parte de sus muslos, su short apenas si se veía cada que ella caía al suelo. El color azul oscuro de esa prenda le contrastaba tanto a su cabello rosa recogido en una coleta. Y su apellido en su espalda... era demasiado para Sasuke.

No despegó su mirada de ella.

* * *

Al principio se dejaron engañar por la imagen.

Era ridícula. Media uno y sesenta y tantos... que escondía y engañaba con ese suéter varías tallas más grande. Sólo le hacía lucir pequeña e indefensa con cabello rosa, ojos brillantes y sonrojo permanente.

Al principio no hacía mucho. Y el equipo de Temari bajó la guardia. Pero ella sabía mejor no hacerlo. De no ser porque su atención estaba toda en la capitana del equipo contrario. Sabía quién era, y era su misión el terminar con ella rápido.

Daba órdenes y se movía tan rápido como podía, evitaba que el balón cayera o saliera del área permitida, a cambio, se aseguraba de golpear con fuerza.

En más de una ocasión le marcaron falta. En más de una ocasión lograba anotar puntos.

Tal vez se cegó demasiado en Tenten que, cuando por fin logró sacarla del juego, estaba algo cansada.

Un pequeño inconveniente. Inexistente, de verdad. Ahora sin ella, el juego estaba ganado.

Pero la verdad dolió. Escuchó el pitido del silbato que marcaba falta. Miró hacia el frente, al responsable del balonazo en su cabeza. Y le miró. Ridículamente inocente y dulce. Con su igual de extraño cabello rosa y ojos verdes, enfundada en la sudadera de Uchiha Sasuke.

..

Fue a la mitad del segundo tiempo donde aceptó que no estaba yendo tan fácil como esperaba.

Estaba cansada, irritada a decir verdad. Y no porque fueran empatados, sino por la cara sonriente de Haruno Sakura.

Estaba igual de agitada, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de reto. Temari sonrió un poco.

Esto estaba yendo bastante bien.

* * *

No se creía un apasionado de los deportes. No si él no era quien estaba jugando. Solía ver con interés los partidos, pero nunca había estado como este momento.

Atento a cualquier movimiento, mirando no sólo a Sakura, sino a sus contrincantes. Tan concentrado estaba, que poco le valía que Naruto, en más de una ocasión, lo tomara como burla.

"Vaya que la vista está muy buena, eh, teme..." se burlaba su compañero.

"Se te van a caer los ojos si la miras así." Dijo más de una vez.

"No es divertido si no respondes."

Nada.

Enfurruñado, Naruto decidió volver su atención a su tímido y silencioso acompañante, quien, por su parte, se había llevado una gran impresión con la chica pelirosa que seguía jugando.

"¡Espera a que las conozcas en persona! Es bastante genial y agradable." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke bufó ante tal soñadora descripción de Sakura que Naruto hacía.

"Creí que no escuchabas." Le reprochó.

"Te ignoraba." Y volvió toda su atención a Sakura.

* * *

Tenten volvió para la segunda mitad y Sakura sabía que la victoria estaba asegurada.

Sentía el cansancio, dolor en sus manos y piernas que apenas podían sostenerla, se sentía toda sudada y pensó en quitarse aquella sudadera.

No lo hizo.

Al traerla puesta, sentía más confianza y protegida.

 _¡Shannaro! ¡No es momento de pensar cursilerías!_ Aun así, miró hacia el lugar donde él estaba, y se le revolvía el estómago al saber que él ha estado pendiente de ella. ¡Sasuke se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía! Sakura sentía que los colores volvían a su cara.

"¡Sakura-san!" Era Tenten. Se movió hacia el lugar donde le indicaba, regresando su atención al juego. Ya después lidiaría con estos sentimientos.

...

No ganaron.

.

.

* * *

.

He dicho, subo cuando vea comentarios, y aquí estoy :3

En cuanto vea reviwes sudo el otro cap?

PD. Busco Beta! :O


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Correcciones se harán después.

Fangirleo al ver tan hermosos comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! Enserio, lo agradezco de corazón. Y, bueno, tambien actualizo hoy con la excusa que quiero compartir esto con ustedes; participare en un concurso de **One-shot** (es songfic), en una pagina sasusaku, 4,000 palabras xD y si tienen curiosidad, se llama **'No Promises'** , la canción de mi amor **Demi Lovato**. pueden buscar la canción y darse una idea de que me inspiró. creo que publicaran los One-shot el viernes, por si alguien quiere leerlo antes, o me pueden esperar hasta que lo publique aquí :3

Segundo: Hay una autora que amo, enserio, y le he pedido permiso para **traducir** sus Fics, y ella ha aceptado. Pronto los compartiré, les juro que son de mis favoritos!

 **Pd2:** Sakura perdió porque... no sé, me pareció realista, ya saben, uno no siempre puede ganar... haha nah, le verdad ni me lo pensé, sólo que era necesario para que sucediera esto.

 **PD3** : Creo que se romperán corazones con este :V

Así, sin mas que decir, a leer

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(9)**

No lo iba a negar, estaba decepcionada. Toda esa energía que antes recorría su cuerpo ahora no estaba. Aquel calor y seguridad eran remplazados por el frío clima de la lluvia y el resentimiento.

Que le dijeran mala perdedora, no le importaba. No iba a ser tan hipócrita al decir que lo que importaba no era ganar, sino jugar. El amor propio se iba al piso al quedar seis puntos abajo que el equipo de Temari. Con el ceño fruncido, la vista al suelo, trató de abrigarse más a aquella sudadera, que era lo único que aún le daba un poco de confort.

* * *

Sasuke la veía. Estaba sentada en el piso, muchos metros lejos de él. No sabía qué hacer, bueno, en realidad si tenía una idea, pero no sabía si era buena idea. No era algo en lo que él fuera experto, pero se trataba de Sakura… tal vez si iba y le hacía algún comentario agradable-

"Lo más seguro es que la hagas enojar, o llorar... no sé qué sería peor." Dijo Naruto.

 _Que estúpido_. "El querer animarla es una buena acción."

"Si, pero tú no sabes hablar con Sakura sin que parezca que eres un engreído idiota."

Le fulminó con la mirada. "¿Entones qué harías tú?"

Naruto miró hacia donde estaba ella.

"Sakura no es un chico como para llegar y animarla con golpes o insultos."

"Entonces hablar de sentimientos y esas cursilerías es lo mejor, ¿no?"

Naruto lo meditó. Qué raro. Enserio.

"Tampoco creo que eso funcione con ella."

Fastidiado, Sasuke bajó los escalones hasta llegar a ella. Se aclaró su garganta, para hacer notar su presencia. Ella apenas si le miró de reojo.

"No estuvo mal."

"Humm..."

"No deberías sentirte como una perdedora, es un simple juego."

 _¿Oh?_ "¿Enserio?" Sarcasmo, pero Sasuke idiota no lo notaba.

"Si. Nadie muere ni nadie gana nada más que una falsa y vacía victoria."

"Wow. Lo que me has dicho me hace sentir mejor. Ahora supongo que quieres tu chaqueta. No querrás que está perdedora manche tu nombre."

"Tch. Que estupidez."

"¿Oh? Lamento ser una estúpida."

 _Que rayos._ ¡Como esto se estaba volviendo en su contra! "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?"

"¿Y qué es eso, Sasuke-kun? ¿O que es esto?" Giró su rostro hacia él, molesta.

"Tú, con tu amargada actitud."

Ahora ella se levantó y con los brazos cruzados le encaró.

"Perdón, no te obligo a que soportes mi amarga actitud."

"Te das cuenta que eres tú quien está iniciando un conflicto de la nada."

"¿Y tú te das cuenta que estás siendo un desconsiderado insensible idiota?"

"¡Quiero animarte!"

"¡Pues vaya forma de animar! ¡Porque no tomas los pompones de Ino y nos brindas el espíritu deportivo!"

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10. Que complicada e irritante era esta chica.

Cuando abrió los ojos y ya había pensado en que responder, su chaqueta estaba en el suelo y Sakura ya no estaba.

* * *

Incluso dentro de los vestuarios, escuchaba el bullicio de las personas aún en el gimnasio. Sakura estaba sentada en una banca. Frustrada y deprimida. Había sido sólo un juego amistoso, pero se convirtió en una pesadilla. Sakura sentía que había perdido la guerra.

Sintió escalofríos y se maldijo por ser tan testaruda y orgullosa y dejar la chaqueta de Sasuke atrás.

Al menos pudo quedársela.

 _¡Ugh!_ Dio un golpe con la parte posterior de su cabeza y el casillero. "¡Ouu ouch!"

"Dios mío, no creí que llegaría a ver algo más feo y largo que tú frente, pero, esa cara y gesto son horribles." Ino estaba en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, mientras Sakura sobaba su cabeza, Ino caminó y se sentó junto a ella, aún con pompones en las manos.

Sakura sólo le ignoró, y maldijo su suerte.

"¿Vienes a echarme en cara que perdí?" Dijo mirando al suelo.

Ino contempló sus siguientes palabras. Sopesando que decir a esta cabeza dura.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me estabas contando de tu cita incómoda con Temari?"

No respondió.

"Tú te quejabas de que nunca te daría la razón. Pero te lo dije, no te voy a mentir, quiero ayudarte. Así que deja esa actitud, tú-"

"No sé por qué me dices esto. No necesito que me consueles. Ni siquiera somos amigas."

Ino no respondió. A Sakura le pareció extraño. La miró de reojo, y por primera vez, no veía una sonrisa en su cara, o algún gesto de desagrado. Ino estaba sería, y lo que veía en sus ojos, Sakura creyó era dolor. Sintió arrepentimiento por lo que dijo.

 _¡Ouch-ouch, que hiciste!_ ¿Cómo se cambiaron las cosas? Sakura era la lastimada hace un momento, y ahora se sentía culpable por haberle dicho lo que pensaba a esta vanidosa rubia.

Sintió molestia hacía ella, ¿Por qué debía sentirse así? Sakura era quien había perdido el juego y casi su honor contra la bruja de la arena, se había decepcionado así misma. Era humillante perder ante casi toda su escuela, no era justo que Ino o Sasuke vinieran a hacerla sentir mal, no cuando sabían que su amino estaba por los suelos y sus emociones a flor de piel. Y luego los que le dijo a Sasuke otra vez, no-

 _Basta._

Buscaba excusas para no sentirse mal, porque era egoísta y vanidosa. Porque su mundo giraba alrededor de ella. Porque su amor propio era primero.

Por eso no tenía amigas.

Por eso temía que Sasuke y Naruto se hartaran de ella.

Como Ino, ahora. Pero no lo había podido evitar.

No quiso evitarlo.

¡Que se pusieran en sus zapatos! Se esforzó durante días practicando, lastimada, sin darse el tiempo para lucir bien, enojada con Sasuke, jugando y haciendo lo mejor que podía... para que en una hora todo se fuera a la basura. Había perdido contra Temari. Estaba deprimida. Sasuke le veía con lástima y ahora seguro si la odiaba. Le hacía sentir mal el buen ánimo de Tenten y la condescendencia del resto del equipo. Odiaba la sonrisa de superioridad de Temari y ahora hería a Ino.

Tenía derecho a sentirse mal por sí misma. Tenía derecho a sentir lo que quisiera y a odiar a quien quisiera. Tenía derecho a ser egoísta y tratar de lamer sus heridas.

"Nadie te niega eso." Dijo Ino con voz suave. "Pero no te desquites con quien quiere ayudarte."

Sakura se mordió el labio. Era peor que cuando le gritaba. No sabía que responder.

Igual no importó, porque Ino se levantó y se fue.

* * *

"Bien hecho." Tenten llegó hasta ella, con una sonrisa y cansancio en su cara. ¿Porque sonreía? "Ha sido un juego increíble, ¿no crees?"

"Hn."

Tenten la observó por unos minutos. En lo poco que la había tratado, había descubierto que está chica con aspecto a hada era en realidad un pequeño y gruñón troll, y la única manera de ganársela era con amistad. Era alguien fuerte, pero con emociones frágiles. No quiso preguntar porque estaba así de afligida, pero ella, siendo jugadora toda su vida, comprendía su sentir ahora. Así que decidió ayudarle.

"Vamos," la tomó del brazo, y la arrastró a hasta la cancha de nuevo. Sakura se dejó ir por el simple hecho de que no tenía ganas de discutir. Al menos hasta que vio hacia quien iba.

"¡Eh! ¡Chicos!" El equipo de Temari miró hacia donde le llamaban. Sakura están incrédula. ¿Qué rayos hacía Tenten?

"¡Buen juego!"

Algunos le regresaron el comentario, junto con otras chicas de su mismo equipo, comenzaron a platicar.

 _¡Un momento! ¡Porque todos parecía de buen humor! Hace apenas unos instantes eran enemigos a muerte, ¿y ahora era amigos? Que mie-_

"¡Oí, Temari, buen juego!"

"Lo mismo digo."

La bruja de la arena a las 12 en punto. La veía, aun siendo sujetada por Tenten, y con la rubia frente a ella. Luego Temari le miró, expectante.

 _¿Que? Estaba bien loca si pensaba que le iba a decir 'buen juego' si era así, podría irse a la banca y-_

"Tú también, Sakura. "

Ah... _¿que?_

"¿Que?"

"No esperaba que tuvieras este As bajo la manga, Tenten." Le miró con una sonrisa de presumida bruja, pero, ¿qué carajos era lo que Sakura veía además de presunción?

"Pero ahora que te he visto jugar, no nos vas a tomar desprevenidos la siguiente vez."

"Ha, será mejor que pienses en eso, Sakura apenas si entrenó un poco con nosotros, espera a los estatales, ¡ganaremos sin duda!"

¿Por qué veía complicidad, reto y camaradería entre ellas? ¡Hace tan sólo unos momentos amabas estaban que se mataban con balones y miradas!

"¿Ne, Sakura-san?"

Boba y confundida, Sakura sólo atinó a asentir.

Estaba ida.

¡¿En qué mugre mundo se arreglaban los conflictos con sonrisas?! _¡A ver, donde estaban los unicornios! ¡Qué clase de sueño era este! ¡Exigía a su Sasuke se le declarara, diciendo que le gustaba, le besara y estuviera rodeada de amigas...y...!-_

¿Ven? ¿Qué clase de tontería era esto?

 _Cheeee..._

"¿Qué opinas, Sakura-San?"

Murmuraba, con sus manos en su cabeza, despeinándose aún más, con un ataque de locura temporal, se detuvo, y miró a Tenten y Temari. Ambas la veían con algo de diversión. Rápidamente, retomó su imagen de niña pulcra y perfectamente cuerda.

Estaba colorada. Humm... ¿qué le habían dicho? Sonrió, nerviosa. ¡Vamos, hoy se había avergonzado mucho!

Aun sonriendo, volvió a asentir. _¡Mensa, bien pudieron insultarte y tú sólo asientes!_

Heh...

"¡Bien! ¿Qué tal este sábado?"

"Me parece bien."

Confundida, veía que ellas acordaban algo. A pesar de que estaban frente a ella, no sabía de qué hablaban.

"¿Prefieres que nos veamos allá?"

"Creo que sería mejor un punto de reunión."

"¿Está bien si llevo a alguien más?"

"Sería buena idea llevar algunos balones extra, ¿está bien si llevas los tuyos?"

"¡Claro!"

Luego, enfocaron su vista a Sakura.

"Supongo que tú llevarás a tu triángulo amoroso."

"Ah... ¿de qué están hablando?"

Aun sonriendo, Tenten le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola más a ella. "¡De la salida que tendremos este sábado, por supuesto!

* * *

Na: Hola! muchas gracias por el apoyo! como muestra de agradecimiento, estoy abierta a peticiones. Pueden enviarme un Mensaje pidiendo un tema en especifico o algún trama en mente, tambien puede ser acorde a una canción (ya saben, yo y mis songfic[Menos reggaeton o Banda] :v ) o alguna imagen en especifico. :)

oh si eres alguno de mi preciosos Guest, puedes dejarme en el comentario :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** ¿como va ese dicho? ¿camarón que se duerme, dejas sus historias en **hiatus?** bueno, tengo algo que comunicar y es que las correcciones se harán después. xD

Ver nota final de autor.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(10)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Entonces, es por eso que me comporté de esa manera. Pido de la manera más sincera una disculpa, y créeme que cuando digo que estoy arrepentida no es juego."

Serena, dócil y amigable. Sí. Sakura había dicho eso de la manera más conciliadora posible.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Yamanaka Ino la ignoraba con perfecta habilidad. Con una mano apoyaba su mejilla, mientras con la otra hojeaba una revista de manera perezosa. Sin despejar la vista de su lectura, o sin dar muestra de que había escuchado a Sakura.

Sakura sentía un nervio mover su párpado. Apretó los dientes y trató de contar hasta 15.

Que difícil era Ino. Y si ella (Sakura) era así de difícil con sus chicos, ahora entendía porque se hartaban de ella.

 _Vamos, vamos... recuerda porque estás haciendo esto._

 _La verdad ni idea del porque lo hago. Estaría mejor si dejara las cosas así._ Después de todo, la presencia de Ino siempre era irritante y exhaustiva. Siempre competitiva, siempre exagerada y gritona. Era lo opuesto a Sakura. O sea, lo opuesto porque Ino era la presentación de la reina de la escuela, siempre maquillaje perfecto y ropa a la moda. Popular con los chicos y chicas. _¡Incluso tenía buenas notas!_

Y Sakura, bueno, no era por echarse flores, pero Sakura era la típica niña buena y correcta, excelente alumna y con pocos amigos, podía decir que era la perfecta imagen de _'la niña nerd'_ sin amigos que al final conquistaba a todos y era buena en todo lo que hacía pero nadie la notaba… Luego-luego el chico más popular se daría cuenta de ella y saldrían, pero entonces alguien malo, alguien que le tuviera envidia u odio haría algo para hacerla quedar mal, todos-

"Quieres para con esa estúpida historia que te estás creando. Exagerada." Ino habló. _¡Por fin!_ Aunque sólo para insultar el plot que Sakura ya se estaba creando de su vida. Cabe aclarar que todo lo anterior sólo era la imaginación de esta chica de cabello rosa.

"Ya me hablas."

"Es menos horrible que oír tus estúpidos clichés de niña nerd."

"¡Hey!"

"Y para tu información, ni eres buena en todo, ni eres perfecta, y mucho menos pasas desapercibida." Esto último lo dijo mientas tomada un mechón de su cabello y le señalaba.

Algo apenada, Sakura retiró su cabello de su alcance.

"Ya te dije que es natural."

"Hmp."

Sakura se mordió el labio.

"¿Ya no estás molesta?"

"Ya quisieras, debes compensarme."

"¡Uuughh! ¡Eres mala!"

"Así me gusta ser."

Haciendo pucheros, se recargó por completo en la mesa, a un lado de Ino. Le miró desde abajo.

"Lo siento." Dijo bajito.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser una perra."

Ino no dijo nada, pero su mirada expresaba que debía decir más.

"Por actuar como una loca y responder feo." Nada. "Ugh… ¡por qué no aceptas mis disculpas!"

"No quiero tus disculpas."

"¡Entonces qué!"

"Dijiste que no éramos amigas." Le reprochó. Ah, eso. Sentándose de nuevo, se movió incomoda en su silla. Trató de evitar su mirada, pero Ino sólo se cruzó de brazos.

"Perdón, pero no mentí." Ino sólo alzó una ceja, incrédula. Sakura se adelantó. "¡Es que-es que nunca había tenido una amiga! Yo no- ¡no sé cómo funciona esto entre chicas! Y como nunca me preguntaste si- si _siqueríasertuamiga_ -, lo siento."

 _Eeek._ La imagen ante ella era penosa, ¿dónde estaba la explosiva y agresiva pelirosa? Ante Ino, una incómoda y afligida mota rosada le pedía disculpas. Consideró que hacer. Le miró con detenimiento. _Pobre, cuan traumada debe de estar con esto._

Ino sabía lo que quiera y hacía lo que quería. Y está chica le irritaba. Le provocaba querer molestarla, le causaba gracia sus expresiones y respuestas, y es sincera, no conocía a alguien que le encarará de la forma que Sakura lo hacía. Tal vez por eso comenzó a buscarla y pasar tiempo con ella. ¡Pero vaya que era tonta! ¿Es que tenía 10 años para decir _'no me preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga'_? se nota que no sabía nada. Suspiró.

Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar este silencio. Atreviéndose, creyó que no podía salir algo peor, cierto.

"Eres muy rara." Le dijo. Simple. "Dios, sólo espero que no se me pegue tu forma de ser." Sacudió la cabeza.

 _¡Que era esto!_ Sentía que su pecho se inflaba y algo extraño, algo como... ¿alegría? Lo que fuera, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Entonces... ¿amigas?"

"Humm..." Ino tampoco pudo evitar responder a esa brillante y sincera sonrisa.

"¡Pero la próxima vez, te juro frente de marquesina, te ignorare para siempre!"

Uno menos. Queda uno.

* * *

Era extraño. Le costaba tanto trabajo pedir disculpas. Con Ino lo había hecho, ¡y había sido _taaan_ difícil! Un martirio. Okay, no tan dificil.

Pero ahora, quedaba algo incluso peor; _Sasuke._

Podría ignorar el cómo se comportó con él, y tratar de olvidar lo que él le dijo ( _Sakura ya había aceptado que hizo mal, ya era un gran paso, no debían pedir milagros_ ), pero sentía que ella tenía más culpa.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de desechar esas descabelladas ideas. _Dios,_ debía de estar en su periodo, o no entendía tanta emotividad y cambios de personalidad, enserio.

Pero ahora que estaba tratando a más personas ( _dos es un número grande, ¿ok?_ ) ahora que trataba a más personas, su mente empezaba a expandirse.

Estaba siendo una bruja con sus chicos. Una dramática con Sasuke, más que nada.

¡Pero, Dios! ¡Ese chico era el problema!

¡Toda una vida enamorada de él...! Y era enserio, a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke desde la escuela elemental, siempre le admiró. Era tan guapo y cool. Y aunque tenía esa cara de constipado y el humor de un pescado, realmente era muy buena persona. Diligente, orgulloso, era testarudo y a veces algo presuntuoso y ególatra, pero era amable y leal… y a Sakura le gustaba.

Era una lástima que él no la viera de la misma forma.

Y desde que empezó este show donde ella se dio cuenta que, sin contar a Naruto y Sasuke, estaba más sola que el hongo. ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera en la universidad?

Si de verdad era una perra presuntuosa y vanidosa (como últimamente la estaban describiendo) sería imposible para ella socializar, y obviamente no podría permanecer siempre con Naruto y Sasuke.

Su situación era triste.

Y no podía hacer nada para remediarla. Bueno, antes…

Pero ahora era diferente. No tenía ni idea de cómo Ino se había convertido en su amiga, ni como era que iba a pasar el rato con Temari, o como Tenten la trataba con efusividad.

Sonrió. No tenía idea, pero no parecía tan malo.

Pero regresando a su drama de momento; _¡qué hacer con Sasuke!_

"Podrías ir hasta él, saltarle encima y besarle, creo que eso solucionaría todo este-"

"Creo que debería compensarlo."

"¿Sexo?"

Era como si el cerebro de Sakura ignorara y no registrará ninguna insinuación que le hacían de ella y Sasuke. Así que, no, no escuchó. Sí, ignoró por completo lo que Ino le decía. Se levantó y tomó su bolso.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Iré a comprar algo de fruta."

Confundida, Ino sólo le miró.

Tal vez Sakura iba a resolver este pequeño problema, pero estaba segura que su dilema llamado Sasuke Uchiha no iba a terminar.

* * *

Sasuke había estado sacando libros de su casillero. Era termino de clases y debía tomar el material para sus deberes. Luego encontró algo. Una bolsa de papel.

Extrañando, y suspicaz, lo tomó con cuidado.

Si era otra broma de Naruto, le diría-

"Perdón."

Abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo, más que sorprendido, de escuchar la suave disculpa de una inconfundible voz cerca de él. A su lado, se mostraba una avergonzada Sakura.

Sasuke la miró por bastante tiempo. Observando el sonrojo de ella, y la insistencia de no hacer contacto visual. A pesar de estar muy firme de pie, podía ver la tensión y nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Se mordía el labio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la miró, impasible.

.

A pesar de que Sakura gustaba de Sasuke, había aprendido a dejar de lado sus sentimientos, pues sabía no serían correspondidos. Aun así, estar sola con él nunca era sencillo.

Ahora que estaba frente a él, arrepentida y culpable, era incluso peor. Estaba preparada para algún comentario hiriente, o que él le ignorará. Y aunque ella se decía esto y se preparaba para lo peor, sabía que aun así iba a doler.

"Lamento tanto lo que te dije ayer." Volvió a decir. "Estaba… estaba de verdad molesta. Y tenías razón, era un simple juego y una victoria vacía. Me comporté como una mala perdedora y me desquité con las personas que me importan."

No obtenía respuesta.

"Y entiendo perfectamente que me odies, Dios yo también lo haría, estás semanas me he comportado como la peor, ¿cierto? Y yo entiendo que me odies, no te culpo. Yo ni siquiera querría volver a verme."

No lo hacía a posta, pero vaya que mostraba vulnerabilidad y lástima. No era plan para que él sintiera pena por ella, pero de verdad que se sentía mal.

No dijo más. Sólo se mordió el labio y esperó a la reacción de Sasuke.

Le asustaba tanto.

.

Un gran suspiró. Sakura le miró, Sasuke se veía fastidiado y algo aliviado.

"Eres la mayor molestia en mi vida, ¿sabes eso?" Le dijo, consternado y cansado, pero había algo en su tono. Una chispa de suavidad y ternura. No era una sonrisa por completo, pero dentro de Sakura su corazón se agrandó. Se acercó más, y le rodeó con sus brazos.

Como era habitual en ella, el abrazo era efusivo. Sasuke no siempre era alguien físicamente demostrativo, sólo con sus personas importantes. Con Naruto se golpeaba, con Sakura… con ella solía compartir abrazos y ligeros roces.

No era un secreto que los de ella eran sus muestras de afecto favoritas.

"Lo siento. Dijo ella, su cara en su pecho, apenas si pudo escucharla."

"Deja de disculparte." Sasuke quería rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, pero se conformó con colocar una mano en su cabeza.

Sakura levantó la cara, y por fin le miró a los ojos.

La inseguridad y aflicción no abandonaron sus ojos del todo, pero también había ternura y agradecimiento. A Sasuke se le aceleró el pulso cuando ella dijo,

"Te compensaré." Fue suave, pausada y no fue culpa de él el haber inclinado su rostro hasta el de ella. "Espero que te guste…"

Y poco le importaba a Sasuke que aún siguieran en los casilleros, con compañeros pasando a su lado o mirándoles.

Un beso era una buena compensación, ¿cierto?

* * *

Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza.

Cuando llegó a su carro, sólo reclinó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración.

Recordó lo que hace minutos ocurrió.

Sakura, vulnerable y tentadora. Sakura, dramática y bipolar... Sakura; _irritante e ingenua._

¡Que parte de _'te voy a compensar'_ no era claro cuando _él_ acercó su rostro al de ella!

Con sus manos en el volante, apretó con fuerza.

Que penoso.

 _Que chica tan ciega e irritante._

¿Por qué Sakura parecía perder el sentido común cuando se trataba de Sasuke demostrando el afecto que le tenía a ella?

Por qué, ¿Por qué no era claro que él iba a besarla? Parecía un reflejo de ella, evitando e ignorando, olímpicamente sus sutiles mensajes. A decir verdad, ya no era tan sutiles, ¡pero ni así!

No se besaron.

Y Sasuke no podía creer cuanta molestia esa chica le causaba.

Se sentía muy exhausto. Mentalmente cansado.

Abrió sus ojos, aún reclinado en el asiento, miró de lado. Ahí, en ese mismo carro, una bolsa de papel llena de tomates era su compensación por parte de Sakura.

Miró su pulcra y bonita letra explayada en una parte del papel. En letra cursiva y tinta rosa, estaba escrito su nombre, un dibujo de un gato y al final _'con amor, Sakura.'_

Sin quitar la mirada de ese peculiar reglado, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Está chica iba a terminar con él.

* * *

"No creo que esto sea buena idea." Pocas veces Sakura se mostraba insegura. Lo cierto es que si lo era, pero no quería que los demás vieran esa verdad. Y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, para Ino era demasiado obvio, tan visible como su frente.

"¡Cierra la boca y pruébate este!"

Resignada, tomó lo que su amiga le daba ( _oh, Dios,_ estaba haciendo grititos internos al pensar en que al fin tenía una amiga) y se encaminó al probador.

A pesar de estar incomoda con esas prendas que debía probarse, además de no estar convencida, hacía de lado esa situación, y se alegraba de que por fin, _por fin_ , estaba teniendo una salida al centro comercial como se debía. Sin reclamos por tardase, sin bostezos o ruidos masculinos extraños. No tenía que aguantar las quejas de Naruto o el desinterés de Sasuke. _¡Al fin tenía una amiga para ir de compras!_

 _¡Shannaro!_ Gritó internamente, con entusiasmo.

"¿Por qué gritas?" Dijo Ino. Okay, _tal vez_ no fue tan internamente como había supuesto. "¿No te ha quedado?"

"Oh, no, está bien." Se apresuró y trató de probarse ese traje de baño. Se miró en el espejo. "Ay dios."

"Déjame verlo."

"No, no. Creo que mejor probaré otro."

"Deja de ser una exagerada." Ino abrió la puerta del cubículo. Le miró.

Sakura se sentía insegura ante su mirada. A decir verdad nadie la había visto con tan poca ropa. Y normalmente no era tan insegura de su cuerpo, pero Ino era la representación de una muñeca perfecta. Busto grande, bonitas piernas, cabello sedoso. Siempre vestida a la moda, siempre con el maquillaje perfecto. Nunca tenía una uña rota o despintada. Siempre llevaba labial en su boca y sus ojos perfectamente maquillados. A su lado, Sakura se sentía un chilaquil. Ya saben, el meme del perrito.

"Debes dejar de ver tantos memes, dices estupideces de repente."

"Perdón." No lo sentía.

Ino seguía mirándola con aire crítico. Sakura quería taparse el pecho con los brazos, ¡pero no! No se iba a doblegar. ¡ _Vamos Sakura, intenta parecer segura de ti misma!_

"Tienes razón. Deberías probarte otro. Este no va con tu personalidad."

"¿Desde cuándo los trajes de baño tiene que ver con la personalidad?"

Ino le miró como si eso hubiera dicho lo más estúpido.

"Tiene estampado de corazones, el escote es muy pronunciado y una falda. Además es color café. No te va."

Ino salió y cuando regresó traía más trajes de baño con ella. Sin siquiera probarlos, Sakura fue descartando aquellos con escote muy grande, o que le cubrían poco el trasero, o aquellos colores que no iban con ella.

"Eres muy difícil de convencer, ¿lo sabes? Seguro es por eso que tú y Sasuke no-"

"¡Este me gusta!"

Ino le miró, y sonriendo, le dio la razón.

* * *

Si Sasuke detestaba los centros comerciales, podía decir que no tanto como odiaba la playa.

Demasiado sol (Su piel era un poco delicada, ¿bien?). Hacía demasiado calor. Demasiadas personas (era como si tuviera un imán y el número de chicas que le molestaba aumentaba) el agua era tan fría que le calaba en los huesos. Era agotador estar ahí.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

"Porque tú y Sakura se reconciliaron ( _otra vez_ ) luego de su drama ( _otra vez_ ) y como no querías hacerla molestar ( _otra vez_ ) accediste."

 _Ignora a Naruto, ignóralo._

"Y como ella nos invitó, no podías decir que no. Además, sé que quieres espantar a quien se le acerque.

"Hn."

No era verdad si no lo confirmaba.

Pero, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de decir Naruto, pero ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Se supone que cuando invitas a alguien a un lugar, lo más adecuado es que estés en dicho lugar, ¿no? Sasuke estaba esperando porque ella llegara, junto con Naruto y la chica de permanentes mejillas rojas.

.

Se estaba cansado de esperar, de verdad, sí ella no llegaba él se iría, y no le importaría sí le dejaba con Naruto, ella sabe cuánto le molesta a él esperar.

Cruzado de brazo bajo la sombra de la tienda de convencía que estaba a la entrada de la playa, Sasuke de verdad que se estaba irritando.

Por diferentes razones; Sakura no llegaba.

Naruto le daba pena ajena;

"Entonces, nadamos y nadamos hasta estar en lo más profundo, pero el agua nos movía demasiado, y cuando me di cuenta, mi ropa ya no estaba, ttebayo!" Le contaba una historia vergonzosa a la chica que había invitado.

Había demasiadas personas molestas;

"¡Oi! Llegaron a tiempo."

"¿Dónde está Sakura-san?"

"Sasuke, no planeas usar una playera todo el día ¿cierto? Vamos, quítatela ya…"

Los irritantes y raros hermanos de la arena llegaron. Aun no entendía porque seguía llamándoles así, ya no tenían 12 años. Pero bueno, las costumbres son difíciles de borrarse. Sasuke creía firmemente que los tres eran todo un caso. En especial los hermanos mayores. Ambos en diferentes aspectos, como Temari, ahora, acercándose demasiado a él. Sasuke le ignoró.

"¡Oye Temari! Te advierto que si planeas coquetearle a Sasuke- ku-"

Casi, _casi_ se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sakura. ¿En qué momento llegó? Miró sobre su hombro y observó el auto de Yamanaka estacionado. Ella seguía dentro, pero Sakura ya estaba a un lado de él. Como si hubiera bajado a toda velocidad al ver a Temari aquí. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrió de lado.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Naruto abrazó muy fuerte y efusivamente a Sakura "¡Tengo años que no te veo!"

"Nos vimos ayer."

"Y fueron las peores 24 horas." Sakura rió. Y mientras Naruto decía cualquier cosa, Sasuke les escuchaba y observaba muy atentamente. Luego, Sakura le miró, aun sonriendo. Estos eran los buenos momentos.

Los buenos, normales y nada dramáticos momentos que había extrañado.

Sakura miró con curiosidad a la chica tímida que veía la escena. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, Sakura parecía estar preguntándose quien era. Sasuke y Naruto siguieron su mirada. Naruto se soltó de Sakura. Tomó de la mano a la chica, quien de inmediato se puso roja.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Oh, deja las presento. ¡Esta es Hinata-chan!"

Sakura le saludó, y Hinata respondió un muy suave y tímido hola.

Sakura miró de nuevo a Sasuke, aun sonriendo y le dijo,

"¿Es ella la nueva amiga de Naruto?" _¿Por qué sus ojos verdes brillaban?_ Sasuke se preguntaba, _¿Por qué la luz del sol parecía darle un brillo mágico? Porque-_

"¡No! ¡Estoy saliendo con Hinata-chan!"

"…"

La sonrisa quedo congelada. Sasuke vio, como lentamente aquel brillo de felicidad iba desapareciendo conforme Sakura iba asimilando lo que Naruto le acababa de decir.

"¿…eh?" Miró de nuevo a Naruto y su acompañante. Luego rió. "Que gracioso." No escuchaba diversión en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta, y tratando de sonreír otra vez, volvió a preguntar. "Basta de bromas, Naruto, qu-"

"Sakura." Sasuke Lo sentía, lo presentía. _Lo veía._ Colocó una mano en su hombro, y ella le miró a los ojos. Le estaba preguntando con la mirada, incrédula, le pedía por respuestas. Sasuke no dijo nada, ladeó un poco la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento, pero todo fue a través de miradas. Observó, como sus ojos verdes contemplaban y asimilaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio pánico, molestia y confusión. Apretó más sus hombros.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen?"

"¿Están a punto de besarse?"

"Creí que no salían."

"Neh, ellos son así de raros, siempre se comen con la mirada."

Molestos por los comentarios de los presentes, Sasuke y Sakura rompieron el contacto visual. Sasuke veía a Sakura tensa. Luego,

"¡Es un placer, Hinata-chan!" La escuchaba, como ella fingía dulzura. _Que drama se venía._ "Seguro nos llevaremos bien."

Sasuke suspiró, largo y cansado. Pasó su mano por su cabello. Apenas estaba pasando esto y ya se sentía cansado. Sabía que a Sakura no le iba a caer bien la noticia. Y lo comprobaba ahora, con el aura molesta que ella desprendía.

"¡Oye, frente de marquesina! ¡Ayúdame a bajar esto!"

"¡Ahí voy!" Le gritó de vuelta, pero sin quitar la mirada de Naruto y su novia. Aun sonría de manera forzada.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza. Aún tenía sus manos en sus hombros, así que solo le empujó hacia adelante, y caminaron hasta donde una enojada Ino les esperaba.

Adiós paz y tranquilidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, si están leyendo esto, tal vez sea con el motivo del **hiatus** que dice arriba. Costumbre mía al **dejar en hiatus** las historias largas o populares.. haha lo digo por Konoha Café, París, y Without a Fight, pero, ¡no se preocupen! **Love Me Like You** no **se va a hiatus,** de hecho tengo pensado en .. algo así como dos temporadas más... hohoh..

Y ahora que descaradamente obtuve su atención; acabo de publicar dos historias, **No More Sad Songs** (one-shot) y **No Promises** (two-shot) un aplauso para mi que escribí esas dos historias y este largo capítulo (compensación por el anterior) y.. bueno, me encantararía un review o comentario con sus suposiciones del siguiente cap o su parte favorita de este.

Agradezco los hermosos mensajes y comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo u publicando. Gracias! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Lamento la tardanza. Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(11)**

.

.

.

La fulminaba con la mirada. Le vía cada detalle, y odiaba lo que veía. Pero Sakura era una chica, por lo que jamás aceptaría que la persona de su desagrado era, en efecto, bonita.

 _Nunca._ Pensó con ardiente desprecio.

"Podría asar bombones con las llamas de su odio."

"Hn."

Y es que, _¡Dios! ¡Mírenla!_ Era más baja que ella. Sakura tenía el honor de decir que amaba su metro sesenta y cuatro. Esta chica, Hinata. Media varios centímetros menos que ella. Además, su cabello, oscuro y recto, usando ese fleco. ¿Por qué? Su cabello no era tan bonito o singular como el de ella. Era obvio que le hacía falta más cuidado personal. _Che_.

"¿Siempre es así?"

"Normalmente es peor."

"Ah."

Y le miraba, críticamente, su espalda. Sakura tenía una figura más estilizada y delgada, si tenía curvas, ¿ok? Pero la _'amiguita'_ de Naruto, con esa sudadera mucho más grande de lo que debería, y jeans igual de grandes, parecían querer ocultar algo.

 _Será su peso._ Se reía bajito.

Le veía y le criticaba. Eso hacían las chicas. Buscaba defectos con desesperación. Pero Sakura no era cualquier chica, era demasiado egocéntrica, mandona, y se creía superior. Por lo que su odio hacia _'Hinata-chan'_ era bastante.

¿Cómo se atrevía Naruto a llamarle así? Sólo le podía decir 'chan' a ella. _¡Grr!_

"Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal si dejamos a frente de marquesina aquí, y me ayudas a ponerme mi traje de baño?" era coqueta, seductora... y era una invitación que involucraba a Sasuke, por lo que Sakura despertó de su dialogo interno donde odiaba a Hinata.

"¡Que rayos, Ino-pig!"

"Oh, pensé que nos ignorabas." Sakura le fulminó con la mirada.

 _Tonta Ino._ Luego miró a Sasuke. "¡Ni se te ocurra aceptar las proposiciones de esta cerda!" Le amenazó. Sasuke levantó una ceja, algo incrédulo e irritado.

"¿Por qué? No tienes novia, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?" Ino se acercó a él, y le puso una mano en el pecho, juguetona. Sakura estuvo a punto de volver a maldecir, pero le sorprendió la reacción de Sasuke, quien miró a Ino y le sonrió de lado.

¡Sakura casi se queda muda y ciega! Miró a Ino, quien se había sonrojado. ¡Parecía que no había visto a Sasuke sonreír antes! Y no lo dudaba, con lo gruñón que era... pero, _¡Oh, no!_

Sakura quería saltar y cubrir su bello rostro con cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea con tal de que nadie viera a Sasuke! Sentía desesperación, enojo, molestia, y estuvo a punto de hablar sin pensar, pero Sasuke se alejó de Ino, y rápidamente tomó a Sakura del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

La acción la tomó tan desprevenida, que no pudo decir o hacer nada. Todo pasó tan rápido, pero al sentir los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su espalda, escuchar y sentir su aliento, con todo el calor de ese día soleado y de emociones de las que no quería hablar, Sakura se sintió suspendida.

Miró, con grandes ojos sorprendidos a Sasuke, quien ya le miraba. Sentía su labio temblar y su mano quería dirigirse hacia la mejilla de él, sentía sus ojos pasados y de verdad quería...

"¡Lo siento!" Sobresaltada, miró sobre su hombro. Tenten iba corriendo hacia ellos. "Lo siento, fue un descuido, ¿no golpeé a nadie, o si?"

"Casi matas a Sakura." Ino le reprochó. "De no ser por Sasuke."

Confundida, Sakura miró como Tenten recogía un balón. Por lo que decía, estuvo a punto de pegarle, por eso Sasuke le había tomado en brazos.

Sasuke ya la había soltado, pero no se había alejado de ella. Sakura sentía su cara muy roja, y de repente demasiado consciente de la situación.

"Qué bueno que ya estén aquí." Dijo Tenten. Tomó de la mano a Sakura y la arrastró. "Ya tenemos un buen lugar apartado." Sakura, a pesar de querer soltarse, no pudo. ¡Ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas!

Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Ino y Sasuke varios metros detrás. Bueno, al parecer Sasuke se había apiadado de ella y llevaba su mochila. Pero, ¿de que estaban hablando esos dos? Entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiera ver mejor. Veía a Ino y su odiosa sonrisa coqueta, y... ¡¿Sasuke sonreía?!

Antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo, algo como soltarse e invocar a la momia ( _ya saben, por la cantidad de arena en la que estaban_ ), antes de hacerlo, Naruto y su _'novia'_ llamaron su atención.

Ambos ya estaban instalándose a un lado de Tenten y Temari. Naruto le prestaba demasiada atención. Sonreía como un tonto, y ella se sonrojaba.

 _Grrrrr_

Se imaginaba, que parecía un perro chihuahua enojado, enseñando los colmillos.

"¡Ow! ¡Pareces más un tierno conejo! Ya sabes, todo esponjocito y rosita." Tenten le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fueran caricias. Sakura estuvo tentada a morder esa mano.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" Temari se acercó. Y a Sakura casi se le salen los ojos de la cara. ¡Dios! Trató de desviar la mirada antes de que alguien le acusara de pervertida... _otra vez._

¡¿Cómo era que ella no llevaba puesta camisa o algo?! Ese debía ser su traje de baño. Escote muy pronunciado, ¡parecía que sus senos caerían y se revelarían en cualquier momento! Y no quería ni pensar en su parte baja del bikini. Al menos estaba usando un short.

Sakura notó algo más. Era raro. Siempre la veía peinada en coletas altas, y aunque debería verse adorable, sólo parecía más una clase de punketa princess... _ewk._ Podría darle algunos concejos, y su opinión, pero Sakura preciaba su vida, gracias. Pero hoy llevaba su cabello suelto, y en efecto, Sakura pensaba se veía algo bonita. Lo pensó con recelo y envidia, claro está.

"Oh, ¿quién es ella? No me digas que está tras Sasuke?" Su vocecita presuntuosa no le gustó, y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía de quién hablaba.

"Ella es Ino." Empezó Tenten. "Debes hacerla visto en algún juego, es porrista."

"Oh. ¿Y que hace ella aquí?"

"Es mi amiga, ¿algún problema?" Su boca habló antes de que su cerebro procesará eso. Y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, Ino la abrazó por detrás. ¡Y casi la ahorca!

"¡Ow! ¡Qué lindo de tu parte, niña frente!" Ino había escuchado a Sakura. Como no si, pareciera una bocina, y bueno, también porque hace unos momentos ya había llegado.

"¡Qué bonito!" Tenten daba pequeños aplausos. Todo esto le parecía tierno.

Sasuke también escuchó, y estaba algo sorprendido por la declaración de Sakura. Sabía que había algo entre ellas, pero no esperaba que Sakura lo anunciara. Ella era tan densa en cuanto relacionarse con alguien más. Pero, Sasuke no puedo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso por ella.

Sakura sólo se sintió avergonzada, aunque no sabía por qué.

"Suéltame, pig." Ino rió.

"Vamos a cambiarnos."

"Aún tenemos que arreglar-"

"¡Vamos, he dicho!" Casi le estaba empujando hacia los pequeños cubículos de probadores. ¿Qué pasaba con todo mundo dándole órdenes hoy? _Shannaro._

"Yo las acompaño." Temari se acercó a ellas. Tenten también llevaba su mochila.

"¿Tú también irás?" Le preguntó a Sasuke. Él se encogió en hombros.

Y fue cómico, como Sakura se deshizo del empuje de Ino, dejándola algo perpleja por la forma y rapidez, y se posicionó a un lado de Sasuke.

Las chicas le miraron algo confundidas, pero era graciosos ver el puchero de Sakura. Estaba a medio metro de Sasuke, ni siquiera le tocaba o le miraba. Sólo iba a un lado de él. Era una clara señal, que ninguna de ellas debía ir al lado de él.

Vaya que alguien era cabeza dura.

Girando los ojos, Ino se encaminó y empezó a entablar conversación con Temari.

Sasuke le miraba. Y le parecía gracioso que ella se portara territorial.

Y sí, le gustaba.

"Tal vez hoy sea el día, Sasuke-kun." Ella lucía pensativa y bastante seria.

¿El día? A qué se refería.

Insegura, con su mano sujeto la manga de su camisa. Ambos se detuvieron, las demás chicas ya habían entrado al cubículo y ellos estaban afuera.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sakura se veía... seca.

"No me gusta esto." Esperó a que continuará.

"No me gusta esa chica, Naruto se merece algo mejor."

Sasuke le miró por unos instantes, luego soltó un suspiro pesaroso. _Ya va a empezar._

"¡Es que-No lo entiendes! ¡No es tan bonita!"

"Estás celosa."

"¡No lo estoy!" claro que lo estaba. Podía verlo por sus pucheros y ceño fruncido. Desde que supo que esa chica, Hinata, era la novia de Naruto, Sakura se había comportado tan… dramática y falsa.

"¿Te gusta Naruto?"

"¿Qué? Cómo que gustar, que tipo-"

"Ya sabes qué tipo de gustar."

¿En qué momento se fue acercando tanto a ella? De un instante a otro su espalda estaba contra la pared de ese cuarto de cambiado, con Sasuke frente a ella. Pasó saliva con dificultad.

"¿Por qué no te gusta la novia de Naruto?"

"Aún es muy pronto para que la llames novia, ello-"

"Sakura," _Peligro. Peligro._ "¿sientes algo por Naruto?" Sasuke sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba una confirmación. Necesitaba seguridad de que ella…

 _No, idiota. Eres tú quien me gusta._ Su mente lo gritaba, pero no lo decía.

 _No lo iba a decir._

"Naruto se merece algo mejor, eso es todo." Evitaba su mirada. _Vaya, la arena se veía tan interesante._

"Aún no has tratado a Hinata."

 _¡¿Ah?!_ Inevitable, le miró incrédula a la cara. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke le hablaba tan familiarmente? Fue como provocarla a propósito. Otro punto para odiar a la chica. Apretó los _puños_.

"No necesito hacerlo, puedo ver que no me va a agradar." Casi lo escupió. Odiaba a esa chica.

Sasuke le miró, como si fuera una ridícula y supiera lo que pensaba, y se fue retirando de su espacio. Ella lo miraba con precaución y molestia. Sasuke entró al cubículo de hombres.

 _¿Ah? Disculpe, señorito social._ Pensó con resentimiento.

"¡Oye! ¡Mi mochila!" Le gritó Sakura, porque, bueno, Sasuke aun cargaba sus pertenecías y entró con ellas.

Sasuke ni siquiera volvió a salir. Desde dentro del aquel lugar, le arrojó su mochila. Sakura la atrapó, pero por poco no lo hace. Ofendida y molesta, fulminó con la miraba a la entrada de donde él estaba.

* * *

"¿Tuvieron otra discusión?"

"No."

"Luces molesta."

"¿Por qué estás molesta?"

"Que no-"

"¿Quién está molesta?"

"¡No estoy molesta!"

Tenten respingó, Ino se reía y Temari sólo levantaba una ceja."

 _¡Y a estas quien les llamó!_ Genial, publicó que viera sus rabietas.  
Y es que, luego de haber entrado al cubículo, Ino le atacó con preguntas. Seguro logró escuchar algo de la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, o debió ser la cara de amargada que llevaba puesta al entrar. Que irritante.

Ino jaló un tirante del traje de baño que estaba usando Sakura. Está se aferró a la prenda. ¡Sentía sudar frío, ante el miedo de que su prenda bajara y revelara lo que no debían de ver! ¡ _Está puerca!_

"¡Qué diablos, pig!"

"Ya tengo tu atención. A ver, frente de marquesina, ¿Qué diablos te cambio el humor? Antes de llegar venías cantando una estúpida canción de una tonta película infantil." Temari rió de manera nada disimulada. Sakura sólo se puso roja. "¡Y llegamos a la playa y pareces un ogro!"

"¿No es esa su personalidad de siempre?" preguntó Temari. Porque desde que la trataba, la pelirosa siempre parecía atacarla con la mirada.

"Normalmente es un poco más dócil."

"Debería buscar terapia."

"¡Sigo aquí! Además, ¡ustedes que opinan!" no es como que la conocieran de toda la vida para decir como era ella o que debía buscar a un psicólogo.

"¡Sshh! No cambies el tema."

Hizo un berrinche.

"Cuenta."

Como si dijera la palabra mágica "chisme" las otras dos chicas se acercaron más a ellas.

Sakura tomó mucho aire y pensó en la culpable de su depresión.

* * *

Pros y contras de esta situación.

Pro: tiempo con Sakura.

Contras: el sol quemaba. Las personas eran molestas. El Dobe era un empalagoso. Los raros de la arena. El drama de Sakura.

Vaya, ella debía gustarle bastante para soportar esto.

Sasuke sólo quería que este martirio terminara. De brazos cruzados, estaba debajo de la gran sombrilla playera que hace unos momentos él y Naruto había instalado. Hace bastante tiempo que salió de cambiarse y Sakura no regresaba. ¿Qué tanto podían tardarse?

"¿Ves, Hinata-Chan? Esa es la horripilante cara que Sasuke-teme."

 _Ignóralo._

"¿Oh? Lu-luce enamorado."

Sentía un tic en su ojo, y eso sí que no pudo ignorar. Molesto, encaró a Naruto y su novia. Estuvo a punto de decir algo muy cortante y grosero, pero en cuando vio sus ojos libres de burla o malicia, sólo sinceridad y un aura de bondad... sus palabras no salieron. Le fue incomodo tanta buena vibra, así que sólo refunfuñó.

"¡Fiiiuu!"

 _¿Fiiu?_ Que estúpido. Naruto no sabía silbar, y cuando Sasuke le iba a decir que mejor omitiera hacer ruidos extraños, notó la cara de tonto embelesado. Luego a la chica a su lado, se veía sonrojada. ¿Qué les tenía así?

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador?"

Ya no sabía a qué rubia pertenecía tan irritante y chillona voz, seguro Ino, y sólo iba a decirle que dejara de molestarle cuando el cielo se abrió, la tierra tembló y... ¡no era su baba la caía al piso!

Cuatro chicas usando traje de baño, todas atractivas y atrayentes a su modo, suponía, pues lo único que su cerebro veía procesaba era que...

una de esas cuatro chicas era _Sakura._

Y a pesar de que dicha chica pelirrosa estaba discutiendo con su amiga rubia, de hacer gestos de desagrado y que le afloraban grosería de la boca, para Sasuke fue...

.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Perdón por tardarme, han pasado tantas cosas esta semana! Verán, el martes esta historia cumplía un mes, y quería agradecer la aceptación y los bellos reviews, pero no podía terminarla. Lo siento tanto. Incluso, llegué a frustrarme a tal punto que la iba a dejar en hiatus, al igual que Paris. afortunadamente, no me rendí, y terminé. También para Paris, ¡la inspiración volvio!

Amo y agradezco los reviews para 'No Promises' obtuve sólo 30 likes en FB y eso me deprimió. (De cuatro historias que concursaron yo quede en 4to lugar) pero vi los comentarios en mis plataformas, y me sentí mejor. Muchas gracias, espero no tardarme tanto en la siguiente actualización.

¡Muchos besitos, y gatitos y helados para toda/os estos bella/os lectores!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Este capítulo es dedicado a Rosegold09, porque sí, soy toda una Troll :v  
Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(12)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Sasuke fue...

 _Tan molesto._

Odiaba las salidas a la playa. El sol. Las personas.

En especial a las personas. A los idiotas mirones.

Y sobre todo, a Sakura.

 _Molesta, arrogante y tonta Sakura._

Sonriente y desinteresada en el impacto que daba en traje de baño rojo.

¿Desde cuándo ella usaba de dos piezas? ¿Dónde quedaron los simples trajes de baño completos, cuando se ponía un short y una playera encima?

Y no recordaba verla tan destapada _(desarrollada)._

Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron los tres juntos en algo que involucrará poca ropa y mucha agua? La escuela media, probablemente. No lo recordaba, y carecía de importancia hoy. Pero...

Vaya que el cambio era notorio.

Se removió, incomodo ante sus pensamientos. No era nada bueno la línea en la que su mente quería viajar, así que simplemente quiso evitarla con la mirada.

Aunque, viera por donde viera, estaba rodeado de chicas. El equipo de volleyball de su escuela estaba aquí, al igual que el equipo de Temari.

.

Estrategia para evitar desastres y vergüenza en público debido a la chica que le gustaba:

No entrar al agua con ella. Evitar verla toda... pues sí, mojada.

 _Que pervertido suena eso._

No mirarla.

... Eso era imposible, si no quería que los demás lanzarán comentarios hacia él.

Mirarla.

No mirar su cuerpo, no.

... Pero si miraba su cara...

 _Ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas... bonita sonrisa..._

No sabía que era peor.

No debió venir. Se reprochó a sí mismo.

"Debes de estar contento de venir, ¿eh teme?"

¿Qué era esa sonrisa burlona? _Tch, Naruto._ No le contestaría.

Sólo aumentando la profundidad del ceño en su rostro, Sasuke decidió que estar bajo la sombrilla todo el día parecía la mejor estrategia.

Pero, una vez más, sus amigos eran... detestables.

En esta ocasión, Naruto más que Sakura.

Porque ese chico idiota parecía saber lo que pensaba. Le conocía muy bien, y eso era una molestia para Sasuke. Hoy más que ningún otro día.

Con una sonrisa zorruna, y un maquiavélico plan siendo procesado en su mente simple, Naruto decidió que, hoy iba a ser un día muy divertido.

"¡Oye! Sakura-Chan! ¡Ven, ven!" Sasuke miró de inmediato a Naruto, con cierta alarma de amenaza en sus ojos negros. _Naruto no estaba-_ "¡El teme quiere decirte algo!"

Incrédulo, Sasuke no sabía si ahorcar a Naruto, o salir de ahí.

No importó, porque Sakura ya venía en su dirección.

Pasando saliva, y evitando mirarla directamente, Sasuke se decidió a él plan i: _ignorar._

Así, como si la vista de la fea arena fuera lo más interesante que haya visto, sus ojos se posaron frente a él, pasando por alto a Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿necesitas algo?" le preguntó, muy sonriente. Sasuke negó con su cabeza, aún atento en la vista frente a él. "¿Seguro? Entonces porque-"

 _Plan i plan i plan i..._

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Puedo ponerte bloqueador?"

 _Hn._ Sasuke sólo podía tener lástima por el seguro (y grosero) rechazó que Sakura le diría, a veces le-

"¡Claro!"

Miró, incrédulo. Sakura iba muy contenta hacia Naruto. Ella nunca dejaba a Naruto hacer eso. A nadie, en realidad. Y si ella quisiera pedirle a alguien, sería a él, a Sasuke, no a Naruto.

Pues el plan i se fue a la basura, Sasuke miraba receloso el intercambio entre sus amigos. Sakura sonreía mucho.

Demasiado, en realidad...

 _Sospechoso._

* * *

.

Se sentía un poco incomoda, y no sabía si era porque las manos pegajosas de Naruto estaban sobre sus hombros, o porque ella de verdad, de verdad, _en serio_ , quería que Sasuke fuera quien le colocara crema en la espalda.

Pero ni modo. Esto era por un bien mayor.

Y mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reprocharle a Naruto por como presionaba sus manos sobre su espalda, o lo desagradable que era que pusiera demasiada crema en ella, calló.

Valía la pena si podía demostrarle a _Hinata-Chan_ , que ella (Sakura) era más importante para Naruto.

 _De verdad quería estar sentada con Sasuke._ Suspiró.

 _Esto es un mal que vale la pena._

Así, colocando su sonrisa más encantadora-

"Sakura-Chan, pareces la muñeca Anabelle." -E ignorando el estúpido comentario de Naruto, miró de frente a Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan, ¿no piensas cambiarte?"

Porque seguía vistiendo una enorme sudadera y unos pantalones holgados. Sakura sólo podía verle los pies, muy pálidos e insípidos (vamos, ¿ni siquiera esmalte de uñas? _Aburridoooo_ )

"Uuuh...-" la vio ponerse nerviosa, con la mirada al suelo y jugando con sus dedos. "Creo que esperaré-"

"¡Vamos! ¡Hace demasiado calor!" Se recargó un poco en Naruto, y sonrío con malicia al ver que Hinata lucía más incómoda.

"¡Cierto, Hinata-Chan, debes de estar asándote!" La chica sólo se puso más roja y a Sakura le molestaba.

"N-no me siento muy a- a gusto en traje de baño."

"¿Ah? Pero si esto es una playa, no esperarás estar así todo el día, ¿o sí? Sería mejor qu-"

"Sakura." Sasuke le interrumpió. Y Sakura no necesitó verlo para saber que él le estaba dando un ultimátum. Sakura se calló por unos momentos, pero eso no le iba a impedir nada.

"Como quieras." Dejó de mirarla y volvió a indicarle a Naruto que le pusiera más crema. Él no le hizo caso, sino que se levantó y fue hasta con Hinata.

Al parecer Sakura había logrado molestarla, pues parecía como si le hubiera regañado.

 _Que infantil._

Sakura rechinó los dientes al ver cómo Naruto le animaba. Veía como él se agachaba para poder estar de su altura (ya había mencionado que esa chica era demasiado bajita, _ugh_ ) y le regalaba sonrisas.

Sakura estuvo a punto de pararse y separar a Naruto de ella, o empujar a esa chica llorona, pero justo cuando se estaba levantando, una pesada mano cayó en su hombro, desequilibrándola y logrando que resbalara.

Sentía la arena pegarse a donde Naruto había colocado crema, y su pie dolió. Molesta, miró sobre su hombro y se topó con Sasuke, quien aún tenía su mano sobre su hombro.

 _¡Que rayos!_ Le gritó con la mirada, incrédula y molesta.

Los ojos de Sasuke le decían que se callara, que no hiciera drama, y una sutil amenaza de que no la dejaría hacer su drama.

 _Che._ Resoplando, trató de sentarse bien. Haciendo berrinche fulminó con la mirada a la pareja frente a ella.

 _Estúpido Sasuke, arruina planes._

 _Pero..._ sonrío de manera traviesa, no le evitaría esparcir su veneno.

Así, tomando su celular y sintiéndose como una villana de Disney, empezó a escribirle a Ino.

* * *

Aunque la habían retenido en la arena, con su mano sobre su hombro como aviso de que no le dejaría moverse y molestar a la pobre novia de Naruto, Sasuke sabía que Sakura no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Era terca, perseverante y necia.

Y aunque a veces esas podrían ser buenas cualidades, sabía que cuando se ponía en plan de berrinche, nada bueno podía resultar.

Y lo comprobó, cuando la vio sonreír.

"Naruto tiene razón, pareces sacada de una película de terror cuando sonríes así."

"¡Dejen de decirme así!"

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar, sonreír de lado ante las reacciones de la chica frente a él.

Y ya que el plan i había sido un fracaso, pues Sasuke estaba sentado detrás de Sakura, no le quedaba opción.

Tomando el olvidado protector solar, vació un poco en su mano, y decidió que si no iba a poder ignorar a la chica que le gustaba, debía tomar cartas en el asunto para ya hacerla entrar en razón.

..

* * *

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando, la desagradable sensación de la crema se volvió a posar en su espalda. Giró su cabeza, mirando incrédula a Sasuke, quien, a su vez, ya le miraba.

Sus ojos se sentían tan pesados en ella, sentía que su pulso se aceleraba y que el sonrojo se posaba en su cara. Ahogo un suspiro cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover sus manos sobre sus hombros. Mordió su labio y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel... el suave y tentador masaje sobre sus hombros, su cuello... Sakura quería derretirse ahí mismo.

No estaba al tanto de nada, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar o las personas que le rodeaba. Sólo podía sentir a Sasuke detrás de ella, con sus manos trazando líneas en su piel, resistiendo los suspiros y deseando estar más cerca.

No estaba siendo dueña de su juicio, y cuando giró parte de su cuerpo, para verle mejor, para un mejor contacto, sus ojos se sentía pesados y su aliento entrecortado cuando hizo contacto visual.

Era algo a lo que no quería darle mucho pensamiento, el como ella y Sasuke parecían hablar con la mirada. Tan comprensible lo que ambos expresaban a base de simples vistas.

Y justo cuando iba a decir su nombre, cuando ambos se estaban acercando más al otro, la juguetona y chillona voz de Ino logró penetrar en su mente y en efecto, despertarla de su ensoñación.

Abrió mucho los ojos, espantada de lo que iba a hacer, y tratando de recuperar el control y la modestia, se alejó un poco de Sasuke, retomando su posición anterior; la vista al frente y la espalda descubierta a Sasuke.

Enterró los puños en la arena, miraba al frente pero no enfocaba, sólo quería tranquilizarse.

Cuando Ino le saludo, Sakura le respondió, pero no quiso mirar a Sasuke.

No, no... _¡Shannaroooo!_

 _¡Ahora no era el momento de esto!_ Su misión era otra.

Así, aventando todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que en este momento no era relevantes, miró decidía hacia Naruto y Hinata.

Primero debía deshacerse de ella, luego, Sasuke y Naruto serían sólo de Sakura.

Sólo amigos los tres.

..

* * *

Se levantó, acercándose a Ino y caminando hasta Naruto. Este, junto a su _amiguita_ , dieron su atención a Sakura y la recién llegada.

"Naruto, está es Yamanaka Ino," Sakura le presentó. Ino, siendo la Bee-queen de la escuela, representó el papel muy bien. Sakura ya le había dado detalles de lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

Ino, con su espalda recta, con un bikini pequeño color blanco, que además, dejaba poco a la imaginación su cuerpo, saludo con superioridad a Hinata y Naruto. Como un pavo real, Ino lucía intimídate y bella. Hizo ese típico movimiento de cabello de comercial.

En cualquier otro momento, Sakura había rodado los ojos ante tal espectáculo, pero ahora era importante.

"Hola." Casi parecía que coqueteaba.

Sakura vio, en efecto la reacción de Hinata. Bajó la vista, sonrojada e incómoda. Cualquier lo estaría ante tal chica.

"¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, mejor amigo de Sakura Chan, ttebayo! ¡Y esta es Hinata-Chan!

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, y Sakura vio con satisfacción como parecía que Hinata se encogía.

"¿Esta es tu amiga, Sakura-Chan?"

"Si, Ino-"

"¿Es la cerdita con la que peleaste en el centro comercial?"

Sakura sentía un tic en el ojo, y podía ver cómo Ino también lucía molesta. Aún con una sonrisa, (una forzada) miró a Sakura,

"¿Cerdita?"

"Uhh-"

Ni quisiera le dejaría explicarse. Ya otro día hablaría con ella acerca de esparcir ese estúpido sobrenombre. _Niña frente._

"Así que, Hinata," regresó su atención a la pareja. "Eres muy bonita."

 _¡Mentiras!_ Gritó la mente de Sakura. Y la fulminó con la mirada, pues Hinata se sonrojó con las palabras de Ino.

"Deberías considerar usar tu traje de baño. Como esperas divertirte si te la pasas bajo la sombrilla como una antisocial."

Sakura pudo escuchar el bufido de Sasuke tras ella.

"Es que no-"

"¡Oh, vamos! No va a ser nada que nadie haya visto antes, además" colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, mirando intensamente su cara. "¡Estás demasiado pálida! Te hace falta un buen bronceado."

Sakura sonrío victoriosa cuando Ino sujetó a Hinata de la mano y la arrastró hasta los vestidores.

"E-espera, mi mochila." Sakura, gustosa se agachó para tomar aquella que Hinata señalaba, y estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha junto a ellas, pero otra vez, fue detenida. Sasuke le quitó la mochila de las manos y se la arrojó a Hinata, quien la atrapó.

Mientras Ino iba hablando sin parar, y Hinata le pedía le soltara, Sakura las vio encaminarse hasta los vestidores.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Sasuke siseó a su lado. Sakura ni se inmutó, aunque sí le provocó un poco de escalofríos sentir su aliento cerca de su odio. Pero, con una sonrisa petulante, le encaró.

"No sé a que te refieres." Él sólo la fulminó con la mirada, y estaba segura de que le iba a decir algo más, pero aquí fue cuando Naruto decidió hablar.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Miraba de uno al otro, como si así descifrará que traían entre manos ese par.

"No es nada." Respondió rápido Sakura. Más le valía a Sasuke no echarla de cabeza y ser soplón.

"Nada."

Naruto parecía confundido, pero luego una sonrisa zorruna se mostró en su rostro. Sakura no entendía el cambio tan drástico en él, pero no le interesó.

"Heh... bueno, bueno, sí, supongo que _'nada'_ pasa aquí... eh, teme."

Cada balbuceo de Naruto dejaba más confundida a Sakura.

"Dobe..."

Con una mano tapando su boca para evitar reír, Naruto empezó a caminar.

"¡Iré a comprar algo! Regresaré antes de que Hinata-Chan vuelva ¡no vayan a hacer nada indecoroso!" Dicho esto, salió corriendo hasta la tienda más cercana.

 _¿Indecoroso?_ Sakura se cruzó de brazos, Naruto andaba muy simplón.

"Tch." Miró a Sasuke, quien seguía de pie a su lado, y casualmente no había quitado su mano del brazo de Sakura. Ahora, consciente de la privacidad de ambos, del estado de ropa de ella, y de la tensión de hace unos momentos, Sakura maldijo a Naruto.

"Uh- ¿Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"¿Podrías soltarme?"

Sintió como su mano se tensaba, y como a pesar de decirle eso, Sasuke espero más tiempo del que se puede considerar normal, para retirar el contacto.

Sakura sentía como si su mano hubiera sido marcada en su piel con fuego.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Sakura?" dijo él, luego de unos instantes de silencio e incomodidad.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Deja de fingir inocencia."

"No finjo nada, si no estoy al tanto del contexto no tengo idea de que te refieres. ¿La playa? ¿Ino? ¿El calentamiento global? Se explicitó, Sasuke-kun."

Sólo está chica era capaz de hacerle perder la paciencia, pero si así quería jugar, bien.

"Qué estás planeando contra Hinata."

"Oh, eso."

"Sí, eso." _Cínica además._ Sakura se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mirando el bonito esmalte de sus uñas. "Sakura."

"No es nada." Dijo mirándole por fin. Había una sonrisa traviesa en ella, y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. A Sasuke no le gustaba cómo se estaba comportando.

"¡Enserio! Sólo quiero conocerla más, incluso le presente a Ino, y en unos momentos le presentaré a todo el equipo de volleyball, sólo vamos a tener que esperar que regresen de donde fueron."

Demasiadas excusas, demasiada inocencia.

Está chica no era así.

"Esto no te va a salir."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Sólo vas a lograr lastimarte, a Naruto y a Hinata."

"No soy yo la mala del cuento, y no entiendo porque estás de su lado." Enserio que ya le estaba cansando esto del chico bueno que defiende a la víctima.

"No estoy de lado de nadie."

"¡Y eso me molesta! ¡Deberías apoyarme a mí!"

"Estás siendo ridícula e infantil."

"No es verdad."

"Lo es. Sakura, estás celosa de ella."

 _Grr_. ¡No lo estaba! _¿Por qué lo estaría?_ Sakura era bonita, lista, con un cuerpo delgado pero con las curvas suficientes para darle seguridad en sí misma, tenía carácter y ahora tenía amigas. Sólo que está _sosa_ chica llegaba tratando de quitarle a Naruto, y ahora Sasuke.

"No estoy celosa." La mirada de él le contradecía. Exasperada, respondió, "Bien, tal vez lo este, ¡pero no es porque me guste Naruto!" Dijo, recordando la pregunta que con anterioridad Sasuke le había hecho. "Él es mi amigo, al igual que tú. Y si tú estuvieras en la misma situación, con una chica nada bonita y aburrida, yo-"

"¿Qué? ¿También estarías celosa? ¿O también dirías que no sientes nada por mí?"

¿Por qué este chico tenía la capacidad para hacerla callar y dudar de sí misma?

 _¿Cómo era que Sasuke tenía el poder para congelar su tiempo y acelerar su corazón?_

Sakura se mordió el labio, y aunque quiso no mirarlo a los ojos, sus miradas estaban conectadas.

"No sé a qué viene la pregunta, estábamos hablando de Naruto y tú-"

"Creo que es bastante oportuno para hablar, Sakura. Por qué no respondes primero lo que te pregunté."

Su mirada era intensa, y _Dios,_ Sakura quería saber qué es eso que sus ojos querían decirle. Sus sentimientos eran… eran… _los mismos._

 _…_

Sintió como su celular vibraba, y recia, tuvo que quitar su mirada de Sasuke y mirar la pantalla. Era Ino. De primero no entendió el mensaje, pero luego, Sakura sólo podía maldecir su suerte.

 _Alerta, GG._

 _Mierda._

* * *

Ino volvió a mandarle mensaje para decirle que en cualquier momento regresarían, Sakura creyó que tendría tiempo de idear un nuevo plan, o alguna excusa para hacer que Naruto y Sasuke salieran de ese lugar.

No había pensado que esto sucedería.

 _¡Mierdaaa..! ¡Estúpida Hinata-chan!_

"Ahora qué te sucede.

"Nada."

"Sakur-"

"¡Qué no es nada! sólo estoy molesta, ugh-Sasuke-kun, mi estómago duele, creo que es apendicitis"

"Mentirosa."

"¡Podría morir!"

"Y dramática."

"¡Aaagh!" Se apoyó en él, ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Esto no era lo que ella había planeado. Sintió la manos de Sasuke acariciar su hombro, y aunque seguía frustrada, la sensación de su mano en su piel era tranquilizadora.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Hm?"

"Cuando Ino y _ella_ , regresen, ¿me prometes no miraras?" Él le dio una mirada desconcertada, pues Sakura siempre era tan… _rara_. "Promételo."

"Aa."

"Bien."

* * *

Aunque no importaba, pues en cuanto Hinata apareció, Sakura se estiró lo más que pudo, y tapó los ojos de Sasuke con sus manos.

"Sakura-"

"No, no."

Ino y Hinata sólo veían a la extraña pareja jugar. O ellos pensaban que jugaban. Y cuando Naruto llegó, se escuchó como cosas caían al suelo y una gran exclamación del chico. A Hinata chillar un poquito y a Ino reír. Sakura seguía necia a tapar los ojos de Sasuke, y este a que le soltara.

"Por un demonio, Sakura, que-"

Es que no se podía. Él era más alto que ella, y Sakura hacía mucho esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzarlo. Y Sasuke logró quitarse sus manos de encima. Tratando de enfocar su vista, Sakura fue lo primero que vio. Se veía molesta, incomoda e incluso triste. _Ahora que,…_

Para entender la situación, miró a todos los presentes. Desde el extraño y mudo Naruto. _Eso sí que era nuevo._ A la divertida Ino, y a la sonrojada e incómoda Hinata.

¿Ya había mencionado él, que Sakura era la chica que le gustaba? Porque así era. Le gustaba demasiado, y era molesto. Pero por ser la chica de su afecto, no quería decir que él estaba ciego y era inmune a las demás féminas.

Por ende, no fue realmente su culpa que lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en el gran busto de la novia de su amigo.

Lo que sintió después fue Sakura saltando sobre su espalda y tapando sus ojos de nuevo.

Ah, y también sintió él busto de la chica que le gustaba contra su espalda.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Yo se que me aman por tan largo capítulo. I just know it. ;)

Bien, como han de saber, he decidido participar en el Sasusaku Month, lo que quiere decir que me voy a tardar en actualizar mis fics en proceso. Pero no temáis, esta historia casi siempre se escribe sola, así que seguro no la olvido.

Además, para hacer una cordial invitación a los one-shots que subiré para celebrar a este bello OTP.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA:** Capítulo dedicado a todos estos bellos sapitos lectores! Además... porque siento que me van a odiar. Quisiera contestar a los bellos Guest, pero no se puede, espero seguir viendo los Rws

Corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(13)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su defensa, su mirada no duró más de un segundo ( _un segundo eterno el cual Sakura nunca dejaría de reprocharle_ ) además, no fue a propósito. Sí, Sasuke sentía sus orejas calientes al siquiera pensar en esa chica de ese modo.

¡Y no lo hacía! No realmente. No era un pervertido que le gustara ver con descaro a las chicas.

Pero también se le quedó viendo a esas rubias escandalosas amigas de ella.

¿Y era su culpa? Esas chicas casi van y se le restriegan, además, sus trajes de baño no eran exactamente lo más discreto, y le avergonzaba, ¿bien? Lo de Hinata. Pero, era como cuando descubres que la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, de un momento a otro le creció el pecho. Era algo que no se esperaba, ¡vamos era algo que ni siquiera había pensado! Todo fue cosa de Sakura.

Ella siempre tenía la culpa.

Y si servía de algo, Sakura era la única chica a la que no podía (y no quería) quitarle la vista. Y mucho menos en traje de baño.

Eso no sonaba mejor.

 _Pero, al diablo._

Sasuke sólo iba a maldecir (o bendecir) a quien haya creado ese traje de baño. Con anterioridad se quejaba del porque ella usaba dos piezas, y claro, aún era escandaloso que alguien más la viera así...

Pero, oh Dios si la vista no iba a ser todo lo que su mente pensara por las noches.

Tal vez no estaba usando un escote como el de la hermana de Gaara, o un diminuto traje de baño como el de Ino. No llevaba volantes o estampado. Sólo era rojo. Sin tirantes.

Dejaba a la vista su abdomen, su espalda, su hombros. Podía ver su escote; la línea de sus pechos, podía ver sus muslos o... incluso podía ver parte de su... _ejem... si_ , partes traseras.

Veía como el sol coloreaba de rosa sus hombros, su pecho...

 _Tal vez le vuelva a dar una mano con la crema para el sol..._

¿Lo que más le atraía a él? Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Y ahora... su cuerpo.

Bueno, a este punto, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran. (Y antes, de hecho)

Era sólo que cuando se trataba de esta chica, Sasuke se desconcertaba. Hacía el ridículo, pedía disculpas, la miraba todo embobado, quería sujetarla en sus brazos, sacudirla hasta que reaccionara, o besarla hasta que ella se diera cuenta que le gustaba.

 _Demasiado._

Tenía un límite. Y hoy había llegado.

(Inserte gritos de lectoras)

* * *

 _¡A la mierda todo!_

Estaba molesta. Enfurruñada. Ofendida. Lastimada. _¡Ultrajada!_

 _¿Por qué Dios? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque las haces con pechos más grandes y a mí no!_

Era una burla. Le escupían en la cara. ¿Qué clase de situación es está?

Soltó un pesaroso suspiro. Estaba cerca de la orilla, las olas llegaban de vez en cuando hacia ella, frías (como el corazón de Sasuke)

Con su dedo dibujaba garabatos en la arena, con el ceño fruncido y los labios con un puchero. Poco le importaba que el sol le quemara (como la buena vibra de Naruto)

¡Ya no importaba nada!

"¡Aaaahh!" Gimoteaba. Casi le salían lágrimas.

Simplemente las cosas se fueron al caño. ¡Y por qué! _Por quién, dirás, querida consciencia, ¡por quien!_ Por esa chica llorona de grandes pechos.

"¡Maaaahhh!"

Sí, su inteligente plan se fue al escusado, junto con su ya de por si baja autoestima. Inconscientemente tocó sus pechos.

 _No son tan pequeños._ No, no... Pero... ¡a un lado de ella! A un lado de Temari y su salvaje bikini negro que, en enserio, ¿era legal usar eso en lugares públicos? A un lado de Ino-Barbie-Malibú... Sakura se sentía como un sapito.

 _Un sapito feo._

Volvió a mirar su pecho.

 _Tal vez no fue buena idea comprar esto,_ se dijo a sí misma. Era bonito, le gustó en cuanto lo vio, y también, le había gustado comprarlo junto con Ino. Creyó que... bien, creyó que Sasuke le miraría. Qué tal vez este traje de baño le daría el valor, la fuerza y el coraje para... bien, no había pensado para qué, pero estaba segura tenía que ver con Sasuke, escenas poco decentes en la arena, fuegos artificiales y dulces y eternos _'primera vez'._

Pero no había contado con la intrusión de esa chica 'eternos sonrojos y balbuceos' para quitarle a Naruto.

Y no, no le gustaba Naruto.

 _Ewk,_ era como su hermano, ¿okay? Pero...

Pero era importante.

Apenas si había hecho una amiga, no esperaba que alguien quisiera quitarle el que ya tenía. Y menos Naruto. Dulce, leal Naruto

"¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a jugar, ttebayo!"

Ruidoso, y torpe..-

"¡Cuidado!" Lo sintió antes de verlo, el horrible frío que se pega a tu piel y te duele los huesos. La húmeda, incomoda y humillante agua en tu ropa (o falta de ella.

... ¡Cabeza de chorlito y payaso!

Le había tirado una cubeta de agua. ¡De dónde carajos saco una cubeta! ¿Qué era eso en su cabello? ¿Arena? _¡Pero que mierda!_

"¡Ugh! ¡Naruto!" de un momento a otro ella ya estaba de pie corriendo tras su tonto amigo.

Era como ver a un troll tras una pobre cabra.

Y todos los presentes, divertidos, aterrados o aburridos, pensaban lo mismo.

Cuando Sakura por fin pudo darle su merecido a Naruto, regresó a su miseria, a la orilla de la playa. Se sentó, más enojada (y húmeda que al principio).

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien más se sentó a su lado.

Sakura seguía algo dolida de la reacción de Sasuke hace rato, y no esperaba que viniera a verla.

Pero no era Sasuke. (Sí, admitía que su corazón se decepcionó poquito) Su acompañante era silencioso. Siempre lo fue, pero desde hace un tiempo que no era incómodo.

"Te vas a quemar." Le dijo, como si ella no sintiera ya el ardor en sus hombros.

"Me paceré que estás molesta."

"Lo estoy. Naruto es un desconsiderado idiota."

"Estamos en la playa, mojarse es parte del punto, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero eso es justo cuando estaba concentrada ¿sí?" _Odiando a su novia_ " y de pronto llega y me moja con el agua más fría. Además, estoy segura tenía lodo."

"Creo que Naruto lo hizo con la intención de animarte. Antes de eso parecías triste."

Ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió concentrada en sus manos. Tal vez, si construía el más grande y genial castillo, podría quedarse ahí y olvidar a todos estos perdedores.

"Entonces, ¿si estás triste?"

Sakura lo consideró. Miró a Gaara. _¿Qué quería saber?_ _¿Realmente este era un hombro para llorar?_ Por un momento se sintió culpable, este chico era alguien amable. Antes, en la escuela elemental sufrió por ciertos... problemas de personalidad, Sakura suponía, pero ya no era así. Para ella y Sasuke había sido difícil, aceptar qué tal cambio era posible, pero de nuevo, Naruto era tan... tan él, la única persona capaz de ver el lado bueno de alguien, siempre. Siempre con una sonrisa o los brazos abiertos. Siempre dando una segunda oportunidad.

Seguro era por eso que Sakura tenía miedo de perderle.  
Naruto era una gran persona. Y que este le haya dejado a Sakura (tal cual es) estar en su vida, y ser su mejor amiga, era demasiado valioso. Él lo era.

Por eso odiaba a Hinata. Porque Sakura sabía que toda su atención, amor, serían de esa chica.  
Y Naruto nunca le había presentado a alguien antes.

¿Debía temer el perderle?

Dime, Gaara no la juzgaría, ¿cierto?

"Alguna vez haz sentido que... ¿alguna vez has tenido miedo a perder a alguien?" Le miró atenta, en busca de algún cambio en su sereno rostro.

"¿Qué tipo de persona, Sakura-san?"

"Un amigo. Muy especial. Tener miedo de que alguien más llegue y te remplace..." Él miró hacia el agua. Contemplando la pregunta. Inconscientemente, ella se acercó más a él.

"¿Esto es por lo que sucedió hace rato?"

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

Sonrío bajito. "Si."

O sea que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta. Qué vergüenza.

"Creo que el problema reside en que no eres sincera. Deberías hablar con esta persona acerca de cómo te sientes."

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ser sincera y mostrarse vulnerable no era algo que le apetecería. Jugó con sus manos, nerviosa.

"Creo que él puede odiarme si le digo lo que quería hacer." Confesó.

"Debes darle más crédito, Sasuke no te juzgará."

"Tch, él es quien más me juzga. Siempre señalándome lo mal que estoy, cuestionando y estropeando mis posibles soluciones a todo este caos."

Fue su mirada, aquella llena de cosas fusión. "¿Que?

"¿Sasuke no está de acuerdo con tus sentimientos?"

"Cree que soy una ridícula exagerada."

Vaya, Gaara parecía confundido. "¿Enserio?"

"Sí, siempre me acusa de ser una dramática egoísta. Quiero decidir, si supongo que a veces lo podría justificar, pero no es para que desprecie mis sentimientos así, además, últimamente está tan extraño, es to-"

Cuando la mano de Gaara se posó en su hombro, Sakura sintió un escalofrío. No era el mismo sentimiento que cuando Sasuke la toca, pero esto sólo le calló. Fue un sentimiento extraño, la cercanía de alguien más. Un poco confundida, y alarmada, miró a su acompañante.

"Sasuke es un idiota si no acepta a alguien como tú."

 _¡¿Ah?!_

* * *

¿Ah?

Pocas cosas en la vida le podían alterar y perder su buen juicio. Naruto y sus boberías. Sakura y sus dramas. Una calificación menor a la que debía. Sakura deprimida. Que su padre se negara a comprarle un auto. Sakura en traje de baño. Que su hermano le echará en cara que él si era sexualmente correcto, Sakura coqueteando con alguien más (eso no pasaba muy seguido, pues, gracias al cielo, la chica tenía el carácter para que pocos quisiera estar junto a ella más de 10 minutos...)

O normalmente así era.

Decir que no le importaba era mentira.

Decir que no quería ir, empujar a Gaara también lo era.

Odiaba la playa.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba a la molesta de Sakura.

¿Plan a tomar?

P: posesividad. Al carajo con lo que los demás vean o crean. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia ellos.

* * *

 _¡¿Ah?!_

Había tantos errores en esto. Esa mano sobre su hombro. La seriedad del chico. ¿Era interés? No, sabía que no, pero...

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Sasuke?"

"De tus sentimientos y que él hace de lado, lo acabas de decir."

"¿Que? ¡No!" ¿De dónde sacó eso? Repasó mentalmente toda la conversación. "¡Sasuke-no! Yo he estado hablando de Naruto todo el tiempo."

"¿Te gusta Naruto?"

"¡No!" Dios, ¿porque era tan complicado?

"No me gusta Naruto, ¿okay? Si estaba celosa de su novia, pero no porque me guste, sólo no quiero que me quite la atención de mi amigo, ¿ok?"

Realización llegó a él. Dios. Sólo ella estaba sonrojada.

"Ahora tiene sentido. Me parecía extraño que Sasuke no correspondiera tus sentimientos..."

 _Alto, alto- alto. Bloqueo mental._

"Preferiría no hablar de eso."

"¿De sus sentimientos mutuos?"

 _Eeekkk._ llevó sus manos a sus oídos, no iba a discutir esto.

"Entonces... ¿Naruto?"

Ella asintió.

"No me agrada Hinata."

"¿La has tratado?"

"No, pero es obvio que es el tipo de chica que no me va a agradar."

"¿Qué tipo de chica?"

"Ya sabes, esas que no rompen un plato, la damisela en peligro, siempre sonrojándose y balbuceando, toda sumisa y sin personalidad. No es el tipo de chica para Naruto."

Además, quisiera decir que él sólo sale con ella por su enorme pecho. Pero la sorpresa que él tuvo al verla le contradecía _. ¡Uughh! ¡Tal vez si le gusta de verdad!_

Si es así, no podía hacer mucho...

 _O ..._

Parándose de un brinco, asustó a Gaara, y golpeó su cabeza con algo.

Alguien, de hecho.

* * *

Vaya manera de romper la genealidad de él. Sasuke iba con la intensión de mostrarse posesivo, así se gana a las chicas, ¿no? Pero justo cuando había llegado e iba hablar, Sakura le dio tremendo golpe en la barbilla. No iba a decir que le dolió. Pero sí.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo sien-Sasuke-kun!" Pronto, ella estaba cerca de él, examinado su herida. "¡Lo siento!"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" Ojos brillantes, pelo rosa... piel brillante, escote…- hey, estaba teniendo muy buena vista.

"Aa." Sakura no lucía muy convencida, pero lo dejó ser. "¿Has visto a Tenten? ¿Ino?" Sasuke se encogió en hombros, no muy seguro de que contestar primero.

"Humm... iré a buscarlas, seguro-"

"Espera." Tomó su muñeca. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Su plan de acción a tomar, ese donde le iba a mostrar que no le gustaba que alguien estaba con ella, también se arruinó.

Sakura siempre arruinaba sus planes. Pero lo decidió, y hoy sería el día.

"¿Sí?"

Tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y sujetó con fuerza. ¿Era el sol que le provocaba esa imagen de ella sonrojada? Estaba sonriendo, eso lo veía.

"Iré contigo."

* * *

Claro que seguía algo dormida porque Sasuke hubiera visto el pecho de Hinata, cuando claramente ella le pido que no lo hiciera, pero ahora? Con el sujetando su mano, caminado por la playa, el sol provocándole ilusiones y una brillo de ensueño... _al diablo Hinata..._

 _Por ahora._

¡Pues ella no sería Sakura Haruno si se rindiera tan fácil!

Así, con Sasuke tomando su mano, llegó hasta donde el equipo de volleyball estaba. Buscó a Tenten.

"¡Hey!"

"¡Hola! ¿Lista para el mayor reto?"

"¡Oh, claro! Claro que sí..." esa sonrisita traviesa de nuevo. "Estuve pensando…"

Y esas son las palabras más temidas por Sasuke.

.

* * *

Culparía a Sakura un millón de veces, pero a él nadie lo obligaba a hacer nada que no quisiera. Y cuando Sakura le pidió, ojos grandes y brillantes, abrazando su brazo, sintió el calor de su cuerpo, su traje de baño mojado contra su piel… ¿ya mencionó sus ojos…?

Sí, aceptó.

Y no era mala idea. Un partido amistoso de volleyball con todos. Era algo emocionante, enfrentarse a Gaara, o a Naruto. Hacer equipo con Sakura, enfrentarse a la temible hermana de Gaara… ver a Sakura reír y esforzarse…

¿Verdad que era buena idea?

Pero no la intención tras esto.

Sakura no hacía nada sin motivos, la conocía muy bien, ambiciosa y terca. Además de algo rencorosa.

Debió saber lo que tramaba desde el principio. Pero se dejó engañar por un un lobo vestido de cordero. Esta chica le quemaba las neuronas. Debía de parar este juego de ella, pero…

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Es tuyo!" Volviendo en sí, interceptó el balón, golpeándolo en dirección a una de las chicas frente a él. Sonrió con triunfo al ver que el balón no fue atrapado. Sakura saltó a su espalda, y fue en automático que sus brazos tomaran sus piernas. Ella daba grititos de victoria y enormes sonrisas.

A esto se refería Sasuke.

"¡Eso es trampa, frente de marquesina!"

"¡Oh, es sólo que temes romperte una uña!" Le sacó la lengua, juguetona. Sasuke, con su rostro de lado, la observaba, fascinado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto?

Sakura alegre, más que antes, socializando con otras chicas, de excursión a la playa con más personas… hace mucho sabía que ella era su punto débil… hoy lo confirmaba.

"¡No es justo, ttebayo! ¡Su equipo está repleto de monstruos!"

Y es que Sakura se propuso como capitana. Tenten le dejó, ella era muy accesible. Ino se propuso como capitana. Sakura de inmediato había tomado el brazo de Sasuke, él sería su fiel escudero. Mientras que Ino se quedaba con Temari y Naruto, Sakura escogió a Tenten. Unas cuantas chicas más del equipo se integraron. Incluso Hinata estaba en el equipo de Ino. Y aunque de principio no había notado algo extraño, fue hasta que la cara de Hinata estaba en la arena que por fin entendió el plan de Sakura.

Cuando el balón chocó con Hinata otra vez, Sasuke miró a Sakura. _¿Enserio? ¿Aun con esto?_ Ella sólo sonrió con petulancia. "¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien, _Hinata-chan?"_

"Ss-í." trató de sacudirse la arena.

Sakura seguía molesta. _Niña rencorosa._ Pero el lado bueno es que Sakura no estaba totalmente enfocada en hacer sufrir a la pobre novia de Naruto. Y era un alivio que la misma se hubiera tapado un poco, aun con esa sudadera que usaba antes, podía disuadir a cualquiera que le viera su-hum... cuerpo.

Y Sasuke podía agradecer que Sakura hiciera lo mismo. Tal vez su delgada camisa de botones no era tan cubierta como un jersey, pero Sasuke agradecía que al menos fuera de utilidad y evitara que él viera sus pechos cuando... pues, cando saltaba o corría por la arena. No podía decir lo mismo de las demás chicas, pero de nuevo, Sasuke no le daba importancia a las demás.

Sakura estaba concentrada en jugar, en ganar al equipo de Naruto, en golpear el balón y recibir pases. Era consciente de los demás cuando celebraba algún punto, y Sasuke era el objeto de dichos afectos, abrazándolo, chocando las palmas o sólo sonriéndole.

Hey, ya no estaba odiando tanto la playa.

Y fue tan rápido, no se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo pasó y estaba más cansado que antes. Claro, la posición del sol se movió, la temperatura del agua también. Sus propios cuerpos exigían un descanso, y comida. Luego de que todos los presentes acordaban buscar algo de comer, hubo momentos de calma, casi a gusto de la situación. No faltaban los típicos escándalos de Naruto o Sakura. Sakura o Ino. De las chicas del equipo de Tenten… era incluso agradable. Pero por favor, rogaba Sasuke, que no se repita que él salga con demasiadas personas escandalosas.

Y toda su atención estaba en Sakura. En cada movimiento o sonrisa que ella daba, incluso en los berrinches y malas miradas a Hinata. Y a pesar de que había este… problema, parecía estar de lado, de momento. Sasuke debía de hacer algo para que Sakura entendiera… o tal vez Naruto era quien debía. Sólo esperaba que hoy Sakura dejara ese drama de lado.

Lo último que hicieron fue nadar. Bueno, Sasuke, porque los demás ya habían entrado varias veces al agua, y es que era desagradable entrar, mojarte, salir, estar húmedo, volver a entrar... Y ese repetitivo proceso. De hecho, fuera por él no habrá entrado al agua en ningún momento, pero fue Sakura quien lo cohesionó a.

Y no, Sasuke podría ser algo… lento en cuanto a ella, pero nunca iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella en el agua. Y no iba a aceptar esto frente a nadie, pero esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Era momento de un plan, ¿cierto?

Pero no había uno. Al diablo, ¿Cuántas veces sus planes ese día se había estropeado? Demasiados, y lo que debía de hacer, y debió de hacer hace mucho fue esto.

Besarla.

Simple.

* * *

No tan simple.

Estaban dentro del agua, seguro ni siquiera pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, el sol no se ponía pero el agua si estaba algo fría. No estaban solos, a lo lejos podía escuchar a Naruto con Hinata y Gaara, aun podía ver a Ino platicando con Kankuro, a Tenten y Temari en sus propios asuntos. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, y Sakura temblaba un poco a su lado. No dejaba de parlotear de coas sin sentido, de cómo hubiera sido un mejor idea entrar al agua antes. Se acercaba a él, sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, su cara cerca de su pecho.

"¡Dios, tengo mucho frío!"

Y Sasuke debió besarla ahí. Cuando su cara se levantó y sus ojos se conectaron. Cuando él sentía que el tiempo se detenía y el calor volvía. Los demás no estaban, ni siquiera notaba el agua, sólo era ella y él.

Pero luego, Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella de verdad tenía frío.

Porque sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, porque la humedad y el frío provocaban reacciones en sus cuerpos.

Porque Sasuke podía sentir como se endurecían sus…

Todo era culpa del agua y esa ropa tan delgada, que él corroboró como Sakura tenía frío.

Alarmada, avergonzada, queriendo que el agua se la llevara, Sakura se retiró. Toda roja de su cara, y sí, ya no sentía frío. Sólo tapó su pecho con sus brazos cruzados, y evitó ver a Sasuke.

 _¡Shannaroooo…!_

 _Trágame, tierra._

Sasuke no había dicho nada. Y ella no estaba segura si él había sentido como sus pechos… ellos..- ¡ _uughh..!_ es que cuando la temperatura es baja, es natural que estos… se levanten… _dios no, no se debe de pensar eso._

"Creo que mejor salgo ahora, de verdad que hace frío." Bueno, sentía frío ahí, pero ahora podría calentar en agua con sólo estar ahí. Buscaba una manera de salvar al dignidad, _¡sal yaaaaaaa!_

"Iré contigo."

"Mejor no."

"¿Por qué?" Ah, lo dijo en voz alta. No se estaba concentrando.

"Ah, porque no debes desperdiciar la oportunidad de la diversión en el agua."

"Qué tontería." Y comenzó a caminar tras ella. Resignada, le dejó.

* * *

Y es que, ¿Sasuke que diablos iba a hacer ahí? Mejor salir de una vez, y dejar de pensar en _ciertas partes del cuerpo._ Y no iba a poder hacer ningún movimiento con ella si estaban todos presentes. Debía de guardar cierta dignidad si resultaba que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Pero sentía su pecho explotar. Pocas veces en la vida había sentido este nerviosismo. _¿Era natural?_ Cuando la persona que te gusta está a solas contigo, en traje de baño, y tú tienes en mente besarla. Besarla hasta que el aire de sus pulmones desaparezca y el frío y humedad sean remplazados por un agradable calor. Este era el momento cumbre, por lo que Sasuke (estúpidamente) había esperado por tanto tiempo, por lo que las burlas de Naruto habían sido incomodas, por lo que aguantar el temperamento de esta dramática chica, por lo que cada uno de sus rasgos, por más molestos, eran lo que también le gustaba de ella.

Pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, en el calor de sus manos juntas, en el que podía ser, en lo que su futuro sería sin ella y eso era algo insoportable, en lo que debía de hacer ya.

Ya.

Estaban solos. Ambos con sus respectivas mochilas en sus hombros con destino a los cuartos de cambiado. Sentía su corazón martillar demasiado, sentía una opresión en su estómago y como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, como cada tortuoso segundo parecía eterno.

Ya no importaba, ¿cierto?

"Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA:** _Ódienme porque me encanta cortar las escenas interesantes. Este capítulo ha sido largo, ¿les divirtió? ¿Me maldicen porque lo dejé así? ¿Por qué no actualizare en una semana (si tienen suerte)_

 _Muaahahahah_

 _Dios, fue tan chistoso, estos últimos párrafos los escribí con mucha pasión, enserio. Y fue chistoso pensar en cortarlo así_

 _¿Me odiarían más si les digo que el fic se va a hiatus? Porque ya ven, me gusta dejar en hiatus mis únicos fics populares sin verdaderas razones. Lol_

 _¡Pero! ¡Es broma!_

 _¡Sigue leyendo!_

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

Ya.

Estaban solos. Ambos con sus respectivas mochilas en sus hombros con destino a los cuartos de cambiado. Sentía su corazón martillar demasiado, sentía una opresión en su estómago y como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, como cada tortuoso segundo parecía eterno.

Ya no importaba, ¿cierto?

"Sakura." Le llamó, ella se detuvo en la entrada de su cubículo. Ella estaba tan ensimismada con su vergüenza, que no había notado como la actitud y el aura de Sasuke habían cambiado. No fue hasta que lo miró a los ojos que se dio cuenta.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Él caminó hasta ella, entró al cubículo y la sujetó del brazo, llevándola con él. Todo fue tan confuso y rápido. Estaban los dos dentro del lugar. Apenas si podían estar ahí sin atorarse. Aun había un espacio libre, pero era sofocante. Cabían bien, pero sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Todo era tan agobiador. Su pulso se aceleró, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente, sentía una extraña sensación (no era desconocida, era una adolescente hormonal muy normal), pero este tipo de cosas no pasaba con él cuando estaban solos, al menos no siempre. Y es que ella evitaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar así, sentir esto.

Porque este era Sasuke, su mejor amigo. El chico del que siempre ha estado enamorada pero del cual no podía sacar de la friendzone.

 _Es que a veces, aunque tu desees algo, no quiere decir que deba ser._

"Que- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" _Que no sea eso, que no sea,-_

"Sakura," volvió a decir su nombre. "tengo que decirte algo."

 _Ay no, ay no, ay-_

Se detuvo por un momento. Ella lucía confundida y aterrada. Sasuke volvía a su razonamiento, ¿esto era lo mejor? Mucho tiempo acallando estos sentimientos, mucho tiempo tratando de ignorar. Era frustrante, era desagradable.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte-" Su voz era seria, lo más seria que ella recuerda haber escuchado. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía lo tenía en su cabeza. El calor era uno que sentía con claridad, y su ansiedad era confusa.

 _Siempre quisiste esto, ¿no? ¡Sí, sí, sí!_

"Pero siento que no puedo articularlas." Había un poco de vergüenza, no podía evitarlo, su mirada rehuía de la de ella por unos instantes, pero era terca y siempre, siempre regresaba a ella.

El querer decir tanto en tan poco era imposible. Y si no puedes hablar…

El ruido seco de sus mochilas al caer, el sonido de una frase ahogada. La sorpresa y la realización.

Sus labios contra lo de ella.

Esto fue tan rápido, impulsivo, Sakura lo recordaría así. Sus brazos más delgados rodeando su cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Sus manos, posesivas en su delgada cintura, sus cuerpos alineándose y la ferocidad de sus bocas, moviéndose, probando por primera vez lo que siempre habían anhelado. Lo que siempre había deseado y nunca habían accedido a hacer. Temor, confusión. Vergüenza, estas emociones que siempre les impedían dar el paso, ahora no estaban presentes.

Felicidad, calor, anhelo y compensación.

Todo había sido tan rápido, todo había sido demasiado. Pero no importaba.

En esos instantes, en ese cubículo de cambiado. Con todos sus amigos ajenos a lo que pasaba, Sasuke y Sakura compartían por primera vez un beso.

Y temo decir, que fue su último.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Ahora sí, quiero ver esos reviews. Por ahí me decía que iba muy lento el romance, pero no sé si han visto los géneros del fic, es amistad y comedia. Este fic nació de manera espontánea, ni siquiera me baso en la canción que lleva por nombre, al menos, no aun. Continuarlo fue fácil, cono solo una idea (trama) en mente: que Sakura hiciera amigas. El Sasusaku ni siquiera iba a estar, pero brotó, y no lo pude negar. Ahora, todo esto no estaba planeado, y cambia mucho la línea del trama a la que quería llegar, pero tendré que modificar y arreglar, más vale que les guste porque si no… pues ni modo, a llorar todos. He de decir que la historia va a la mitad de la primer parte (creo que serán solo tres partes) entonces, pido su apoyo, mando muchos gatitos mojados(es que donde vivo llueve a cantaros) y vayan y lean el Sasusaku Month que me consume y me está saliendo de la patada :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA** : Sólo espero que no hayan olvidado y odiado esta historia *Dramatical Cries*

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(14)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura era un sapito feo.

O al menos se sentía como uno.

¿Por qué? Porque decir sapito feo sonaba bonito.

Porque pensar en sapitos era mejor que...

Qué todo esto.

Se preguntarán, porque su primer y apasionado beso con Sasuke ese día de la playa fue también el último, ¿verdad?

Bien, debido a que fue todo un sueño.

Es decir, vamos saben cómo es Sakura de fantasiosa _. ¿Cierto?_

Y debido a que había sido un sueño, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. No situaciones incomodas con Sasuke. No explicaciones. Tampoco declaraciones ardientes de amor.

Cuando despertó en su cama, un día después de esa salida a la playa, contempló el techo por varios minutos. Recordó ese sueño, ese beso tan vivido. Fue hasta que su madre le llamó (gritó) para que se levantara. Ese domingo había sido aburrido y monótono.

De no ser por Ino, habría invernado viendo película o comiendo pizza. No se sentía de humor para salir con los chicos (vamos, había amanecido cachonda gracias a ese sueño) y no creía poder ver a Sasuke a los ojos luego de eso.

Es por eso que retomo el tema de la amistad.

Sakura había ansiado tanto algo como esto; una tarde de chicas. Ojeando revistas, hablando de ropa y maquillaje. Con Ino, Sakura podía desahogarse. No tenía que actuar perfecta, ella lograba sacarla de quicio y explotaba en groserías muy seguido, pero estaba bien.

"Deberíamos salir pronto con Temari, ella conoce este lugar genial al que podríamos entrar sin necesidad de identificación."

"¿Temari? Pig, de qué hablas. Nunca saldría con esa bruja."

Ino giró los ojos. "Frentona. Acabas de salir con ella ayer."

"Fue cosa de Tenten."

"Y tú sufriste mucho, ¿verdad?"

Okay, Sakura tal vez se sonrojó poquito. "No conviví mucho con ella."

"¿Y durante la comida y el juego?"

"No fue tanto, ¿okay? Además, cualquier compañía habría sigo mejor que estar con Naruto y su muñeca inflable."

"Eres grosera."

"Es verdad."

"¿Y si alguien te dijera a ti tabla?"

 _Ouch_. Constantes inseguridades al acecho "Okay, lo siento, ¿vale? Es sólo que...no la soporto."

"Dime a quién soportas." Abrió la boca para refutar, pero luego de unos instantes y la mente en blanco, decidió callarse. Odiaba la sonrisita de victoria de Ino.

"Como iba diciendo, Temari conoce este lugar genial al que quiero ir. Intercambie número con ella."

"Te agrada mucho, ¿ah?"

"Hm, digamos que amo las personas con personalidad."

No lo dudaba. Ambas eran tan... _interesantes_. Tontas rubias boconas. "Además, podemos invitar a Tenten,"

"Bueno, eso sí me agrada."

Constantes las prácticas de volleyball que Sakura convivía con la chica. A pesar de ser un año mayor y ser la capitana, Tenten era agradable, algo enérgica y competitiva, pero era alguien que cae bien.

"¿Y tal vez... a Hinata?"

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!"

"¿Enserio?" ¿Enserio iba con ese berrinche? "Madura, frente. Esa pobre chica no te ha hecho nada."

"Y tú, ¿no acabas de decir que te van más aquellas que si tienen personalidad? Esa chica es el reflejo de sus ojos, pálida, insípida y aburrida."

"Creo que sus ojos son peculiares."

" _Aburridos_..."

"Oye, porque Sasuke te diga que tus ojos son los más hermosos no debes creeré tanto."

"B-qq-¿qué? ¡Prr! Sasuke no-"

"Sí, sí, deja tu dilemas para después. Mira, dale una oportunidad. Naruto es tu amigo, y ella su novia, no puedes cambiar eso, entonces ríndete y acéptalo."

Odiaba a Ino cuando se ponía en este plan de sabionda. ¿No se supone debía ser tal cual su imagen? ¿Bee-queen dispuesta a humillar a los demás?

"No sé clase de bruja crees que soy."

Pero Sakura no podría aceptar esto.

Y fue cuando las palabras de Ino resonaron en su cabeza. Claro, aceptaría a Hinata siempre y cuando fuera novia de Naruto.

 _"A menos que eso cambiara."_

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eres mi amiga."

"No me está gustando esto."

Porque sentía, podría apostar que frente de marquesina maquinaba algo malvado. Su sonrisa era peculiarmente terrorífica.

"Te han dicho que-"

"¡Si, si! ¡Me lo dicen todo el tiempo!" Molesta de que siempre le digan que parecía un personaje de terror, le interrumpió.

"Es que de verdad das miedo."

"Lo que sea."

* * *

"No puedo creer que hayas venido a molestarme en domingo."

Exhausto, Sasuke ni siquiera tenía ganas de correr a Naruto de su casa.

Este, en cuanto llegó a la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama. Sasuke ni siquiera le reprendió, sólo se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Para Naruto fue inusual el silencio, o más bien, lo distraído e ido que Sasuke se veía. A decir verdad, tenía muy buena pista de _quién_ era el motivo de la vista perdida de su amigo. Con su sonrisa zorruna favorita, comenzó el tema que de todas maneras traería a colación.

"Ayer fue muy divierto, ¿ahh...?" Sasuke apenas si le prestaba atención, pero Naruto no desistiría. "Tú y Sakura-Chan se la pasaron juntos."

"Tsk, tú te la pasaste con tu novia."

"Sí pero tú te la pasaste con una muy mojada y sonrojada Sakura-Chan."

Lo dijo a propósito, con la vil intensión de que pensamientos no aptos cruzarán su mente. El golpe que Sasuke le soltó fue bien merecido.

"Cierra la boca."

"¡Como si lo hubieras pensado así! Eres un pervertido, sabes teme, ¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando casi la besas en el agua?" El que Sasuke desviara la mirada era una afirmativo para Naruto. "Además, ustedes se desaparecieron por una hora. ¿A dónde fueron?"

La tensión incremento en el lugar. Sasuke se negaba a mirar a Naruto, y este le miraba con más atención de la que alguna vez pensó Naruto se concentraría. Fue cuestión de segundo para él descubrir y entender lo que su amigo no decía.

Era una corazonada.

"¡Tú y Sakura-Chan hicieron cosas sucias!"

Fue su grito escandaloso que provocó en Sasuke levantarse y tratar de ahogarlo con una almohada. Naruto parecía bocina, y Sasuke esperaba que nadie en su casa haya escuchado eso.

Y luego del estruje y el intento asesino de Sasuke, Naruto se recuperó y tomó espacio. Su amigo no disimulaba su molestia y... ¿eso era vergüenza?

Ahogando una dramática exclamación,

"¿De verdad lo hiciste con Sakura-Chan?"

Lo dijo como si fuera algo escandaloso, incrédulo y payaso. Lo cierto era que sólo lo había dicho para molestar a Sasuke, pero vaya que había dado con el clavo, pues la incomodad del chico era una respuesta afirmativa.

" _O m g."_

"Eres ridículo."

"Tú cara es ridícula. ¿Cómo es que al fin lo logras con tu _crush_ y no le cuentas a tu mejor amigo? Estoy ofendido y dolido."

La mirada de molestia, y poca tolerancia de Sasuke se hacía presente.

"¿Estás seguro que eres hombre?"

Porque se estaba comportando como una chica chismosa. Pero a Naruto no le importaba,

"Detalles."

No se iba a resignar, ¿eh?

Cansado, Sasuke decidió que no era mala idea contarle a Naruto, pues necesitaba resolver este conflicto y siendo sinceros, no tenía a quién recurrir.

"Estábamos en el cuarto de cambiado-"

"¡Ah!"

"Era está tensión que teníamos desde que estábamos en el agua,-

"Incomoda tensión sexual que ustedes tienen desde la pubertad."

"Y… la besé-"

"¡Al fin!"

"Me dejas de interrumpir." Con dientes apretados, una gran seña de molestia en su frente, Sasuke casi ladró las palabras. Naruto llevó su dedo a su boca y simuló cerrar un cierre en ella.

Pero luego de que Sasuke no continuó, no pudo evitar hablar.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Nada."

"... ¿Qué?"

"No pasó nada más."

"... cómo, ¿nada de nada? o ¿nada sólo segunda base?"

"Naruto." La advertencia en su voz era clara y siniestra.

"¿O como nada y sólo frotarse con la ropa puesta?"

El golpe con la almohada dolió, y se preguntó si en realidad era es o ladrillos.

"¡Ouch! ¡Por qué te molestas!"

"¡Porque dices estupideces!"

"¡Porqué haces estupideces, Sasuke teme! ¿Cómo que estabas encerrado con una muy húmeda Sakura, la misma que te trae babeando, al fin logras besarla y no pasa nada después de eso? ¿Eres gay?"

"¡Que! ¡No, idiota!"

"¡Entonces!"

"¡No sé!" Explotó. Simplemente Sasuke no sabía, no sabía porque de repente estaba besando a la chica que le gustaba, ella le correspondía con la misma pasión y necesidad, y no pasó nada después de eso. Porque cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ella abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo a Sasuke con demasiado sorpresa.

Nadie decía nada, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque el ambiente caliente y de urgencia, lleno de tensión sexual cambió gradualmente, y luego de golpe a uno de silencio, incomodo e incorrecto.

Como el soltar su agarre de ella fue incomodo, y el subir y bajar de su pecho ya no tenía que ver con las actividades antes realizadas.

¿A ella no le había gustado? A pesar de haber correspondido, Sakura no había querido eso.

" _Un sueño_." Había dicho ella, y Sasuke, idiotizado, no había encontrado las palabras. Y cuando por fin había adquirió el valor de decir, cuando se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, que Sakura puso su cara en su pecho, ambos cerraron los ojos por segundos eternos mientras sus respiraciones se controlaban, y cuando Sasuke iba a hacer la tan esperada confección,

"Un bello sueño."

"¿Qué?"

Parpadeando lentamente, una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, ella dijo,

"Ha sido un muy bello sueño."

... ¿lo estaba mandando a la friendzone...? ¡ _¿De nuevo?_!

Había estado tan incrédulo y humillado, que decidió ya no corregirla o comentar algo.

El resto del día había sido horrible.

Sakura actuaba como si nada, mientras él moría por dentro.

 _¿Qué hizo mal?_

"... no sé, amigo, suena muy... _rebuscado_." Rascando su cabeza, habiendo escuchado lo sucedido, Naruto no sabía que decir para ayudar a su amigo.

"¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez debes decirle..."

"La he besado, y aun así logró batearme. ¿Qué te hace pensar que diciéndole va a cambiar las cosas?" Pesimismo, orgullo herido, amargura y algo de decepción, eran la situación de Sasuke.

"Tienes razón, Sakura-Chan es muy lista, pero es algo tiene en cuanto a estas cosas. ¡Casi la violas y ni así entiende que le gustas!" Con una mano en su barbilla, negando con la cabeza y suspirando, Naruto debía pensar en algo para ayudar a sus dos (inútiles y despistados) amigos en esta comedia.

Una vez más, ¿Cómo era que _él_ sí tenía pareja y estos " _listos_ " llevaban dando vueltas durante años en esta auto-friendzone?

El ruido de alguien tosiendo interrumpió sus dilemas internos, de manera automática miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta que estaba abierta.

La puerta en la que el hermano mayor de Sasuke, la madre de Sasuke y el padre de Sasuke estaban ahí.

Y la moneda cayó.

"¿Sasuke-Chan? ¿Sería buen momento para que tu padre tenga una conversación contigo acerca de la diversión con seguridad?" El dulce tono de la voz de su madre, las miradas incómodas de su padre y la burla contenida de su hermano eran claras; humillación se iba a agregar en su lista de emociones negativas de ese fina de semana.

"Yuh-...bueno, será mejor que-"

"¿Porque no te quedas, Naruto? Sería buena idea que escuches también."

¿Que era peor que tu padre te volviera a dar la incómoda _charla_ junto a tu amigo?

Nada.

"Oh, no olvides que la chica que te gusta te ha bateado, Hermanito."

Sasuke maldecía este fin de semana.

* * *

NA: *Se asoma desde una esquina* Holi

Tengo muy buenas excusas de porque esta historia no se había actualizado, el SSM17 es la mayor, pues dejé de lado LMLY por él, ahm.. y luego no sabía muy bien como acomodar la situación del capítulo anterior, todo por esos besos que cambian las tramas, y no estaba muy segura de este capítulo... Al menos a tengo el siguiente completo.

La buena noticia es que no nos vamos a Hiatus =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You  
(15)**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunes por la mañana en la escuela había sido un bullicio. Chicos con el letargo del fin de semana y maestros aburridos.

Sakura gustaba de los lunes, ella caminaba con apuro a sus clases, atraía miradas al pasar, y de ser alguien socialmente agradable, saludaría a los demás. Pero no lo era.

Además hoy estaba concentrada en sus espectaculares planes.

Y estos empezaban cuando Naruto se sentó con ella en el almuerzo.

"Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar." Naruto parecía animado, y si no fuera porque estaban sentados, podría estar dando brinquitos. "Es sobre el fin de semana en la playa." Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y Sakura le pareció extraño.

"Qué bueno que lo dices, Sasuke ha estado algo inquieto."

Ante la mención de Sasuke, una serie de imágenes mentales llegaron a ella. Naruto vio, como su acompañante parecía congelarse unos segundos, y luego, como si nada, ella siguió hablando.

"Entonces, quiero hablar de... tú, hum, _nueva amiga_."

Porque de ninguna manera le llamaría _'novia'_ "Sabes, la primera impresión no suele ser la más acertada, y quería saber más de ella."

"¡Oh! ¿Hablas de Hinata-Chan?"

 _¡No le digas Hinata-Chan! "_ Hum," afirmó, con la boca muy apretada y casi dejando marcas en la mesa.

"¡Bien, bien! La conocí en el centro comercial, el día que tuviste tu pelea, ¡ella me ayudó a escoger tu ropa!"

De principio Sakura no entendía bien, luego recordó el bochornoso momento que ella tuvo al vestir la ropa más fea y de peor gusto en público. Recordó que Sasuke le había tomado varias fotos vestida así, y el pensamiento de Sasuke abarcó su mente un instante eterno. ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Mordió su labio, y ante ese gesto inconsciente despabiló.

 _Ella me ayudó a escoger tu ropa._

Ah, ¿así que ella fue culpable? Otro punto en contra.

"¿Y cómo es que la has invitado a salir?" Con la voz más dulce, queriendo esconder su veneno, preguntó.

"No lo sé muy bien," dijo rascando su cabeza.

Y Naruto era sincero. Cuando acompañó a Sakura para comprar ropa, escogió las prendas más geniales, y siendo sinceros, le daba un poco de envidia, así que regresó a la tienda y compró un juego idéntico. Hinata trabajaba ahí, había sido amable y dulce con él, y mientras Naruto pagaba en caja, un cliente empezó un disturbio y el simplemente saltó a defender a la chica.

Ese papanatas era un hablador, y Naruto con su genialidad lo espantó, dejando a la chica muy agradecida, ofreciéndole recompensarlo con una comida.

Naruto no era Sasuke, él no le hacía el feo a las chicas, y no era como que todos los días alguien le invitara ramen. Luego de eso, intercambiaron números y algunos mensajes.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke se veían envueltos en esa rara, un poco asquerosa y penosa tensión sexual, como siempre, Naruto solo, como siempre, las salidas con Hinata se hicieron algo común.

Ella era agradable y dulce, algo rara, se sonrojaba demasiado y a veces le daba algún desmayo, pero era amable y trataba a Naruto como un héroe.

He así, que pedirle salir con él fue algo sencillo y fácil.

Mientras Naruto parecía ocupado en la la land, Sakura sólo fulminaba con la mirada el libro que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Es que recordaba los asquerosos momentos con _Hinata-Chan_? Qué asco, no quería saber hasta dónde había llegado con ella, pero una vez más, recordó su aspecto en la playa, y convencida de que los chicos son unos pervertidos, su miraba pasó, otra vez, a su propio pecho.

 _Mierda._

Al final, lo único que Naruto dio como respuesta fue,

"Ramen."

"¿Ramen?"

"Sé, Hinata-Chan es increíble, ¡me vence al comer más platos de ramen! Deberías verla Sakura, es asombrosa,"

"Ajá." _Ha, como si quisiera ver algo tan grotesco... aunque, ¿será por eso que tiene más pecho?_ Miró tentativa a sus senos, suponía que tomar leche ayudaba, ahora tenía sentido...

Y entonces, un foquito apareció e iluminó su mente.

"Sabes, no es mala idea." Su inocente amigo sonrío con alegría. "Tal vez, debería salir con Hinata, para, ya sabes, fraternizar."

"¡Claro, a ella le encantará!"

* * *

"No entiendo que quieres hacer."

Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino se estaba poniendo moralista. "Creo que tú, Barbie snob, Bee Queen, comprenderías lo que quiero hacer."

El pompon que Ino le arrojó en la cara fue respuesta suficiente.

"¿Te han dicho que tú forma de referirse a los demás es algo hiriente?" Porque en serio, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke y Naruto podían pasar por alto tales modo de esta chica?

"Lo siento, a veces me dejó llevar."

"Hmp."

"Pero favor, Ino, ayúdame con esto, ¿sí? Y juro que te conseguiré lo que quieras."

"¿Cómo a Sasuke?"

Ante la mención de dicho chico, Sakura enmudeció, e Ino pudo ver que todos los colores se le subían a la cara. Era más extraño de lo habitual. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pues cuando ella insinuaba algo así, Sakura empezaba a decirle obscenidades, no a callarse.

De hecho, haciendo cuenta regresiva, Sakura no había mencionado a Sasuke desde... bien, desde el día de la playa, y lo cierto era que Ino no lo veía rondando como de costumbre.

La falta de presencia del chico, la reacción exagerada y avergonzada de Sakura. La extraña tensión que emana de ella…

"¿Ustedes hicieron algo?"

"No." Respondió al instante, _demasiado sospechoso._ Fue el color de su cara, la incomodidad, que Ino entendió.

"¡Por fin tuvieron sexo!" Todos alrededor del patio les miraron, escandalizados por el grito de la muy conocida capitana de porristas. Sakura tomó uno de sus pompones y se lo lanzó a la cara. Si antes se había sonrojado, ahora parecía una manzana. Prácticamente podía ver cómo humo salía de ella.

"¡No! ¡No pasó nada!"

"Tú cara no dice eso. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Mira, que guardadito te lo tenías, ¿pensabas no decirme nada? Me duele, frente de marquesina."

"¡No fue nada!" Sakura casi chillaba, no se decidía si esconder su rostro entre sus manos, correr de ahí, o ahogarse con los pompones de Ino.

"Muy bien, si quieres que te ayude con tu tontería, tendrás que contarme todo."

* * *

"Y esta como extraña, en cuanto mencione la playa, fue como si hiciera corto circuito y comenzó a hablar de otra cosa. Creo que te odia, ttebayo."

Para Sasuke eso fue como un gran golpe en el estómago. Usualmente no hacía mucho caso a lo que saliera de la boca de Naruto, pero ahora, tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad, más bien en el hecho, de que Sakura estaba disgustada con él era algo que no le agradaba.

Tal vez había acelerado las cosas.

Tal vez besarla si fue un error.

Sakura era tan estúpida y densa cuando Sasuke trataba de llegar (románticamente hablando) hacía ella. Todo este año él había estado con sutiles, y ya no tan sutiles, movimientos para que ella entendiera que a él le gustaba, y no como amiga, sino más.

Era lo que odiaba de Sakura. Que se enfrascara en sí misma y dejará a todos y todo fuera de ella. Y Sasuke se había cansado de esperar, de ser sutil, de que ella aceptara dejarlo cambiar el rumbo de su relación.

El día de la playa llegó al límite, y besándola tan apasionadamente como pudo, esperando que ella se rindiera, que bájese esas barreras que les impedían estar juntos...

Pero Sasuke sólo lo había estropeado.

El sábado en la noche ella ignoró sus mensajes, sus llamadas. Sasuke decidió dejarle espacio para pensar, y hoy trató de evitarla, mucho de esto porque su orgullo no podría si ella decidía evitarle como la peste en público al verlo. No podría con eso.

Ahora Naruto le decía esto, y sinceramente, a Sasuke le dolía.

No sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Contarle a Ino lo de Sasuke fue aceptar que si sucedió.

Sakura podía haber negado que ellos se besaron, podía haber dicho que fue producto de su fantasiosa mente, pero al vocalizar ese recuerdo lo hacía más vivido, más real e imborrable.

 _Sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos en su cintura desnuda. Como su corazón había retumbado, como eso era lo que ella siempre quiso._

Y ahora ya no podría fingir que nada sucedió. Ya no podría decir que fue un sueño y caminar hacia Sasuke como si nada.

No. Ya no podía regresar su relación a como era antes.

Y eso le estaba aterrando.

Había cruzado una línea que no debían.

Y ya no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

* * *

A que no esperaban que actualizara... yo tampoco lo tenía planeado :v pero iba a comenzar a escribir un OS, y no sé porque, estaba en mi lista de historias, vi que LMLY no había sido actualizado desde el 09 de sep, entonces me dije _"¿por que no?"_

Ya casi entramos al drama, (más drama porque Sakura es una boba) e incluiré a otro personaje, ¿triangulo amoroso? sabe, Sakura es muy densa, :v


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**  
 **(16)**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Eres estúpida?" Ino estaba molesta. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?"

No eran los insultos usuales, estas descripciones eran entonadas con verdadero desprecio, no la usual burla de Ino. Sakura sólo se encogió en hombros, y casi se disculpa. _Casi._

"¡No supe que más hacer!" Trató de defenderse, algo exasperada. "Todo fue tan rápido, y Dios, ese beso me derritió las neuronas, sólo- fue tan... aaah, y de pronto abro mis ojos y es real, ¡me acobardé! Mi boca habló antes que nada, fue como por reflejo."

"Claro, tanto tiempo negando y-"

"Y luego Sasuke no me dijo nada. Él sólo me miraba como si- no sé,… como si hubiera cometido un error, y- yo sólo quise proteger mi corazón, nuestra amistad. ¿Sabes cuán incómodo sería si yo le hubiera dicho lo que siento y él me dijera _'mejor no'_? ¡Moriría!"

"¿Así de incómodo?"

"¡Más!"

Ino se veía dividía, entre darle unas palmadas de empatía, o arrastrarla del cabello y llevarla hasta Sasuke y que dejen este insulso y tonto drama.

"Para estar entre los más listos de la escuela, como chica eres bastante estúpida."

"¡Hey!"

Ino sólo suspiró, rindiéndose con esta boba chica. ¿Qué debería hacer para ayudarle?

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Nada, es-¡ouch!"

A Ino también le dolía su mano por el golpe, pero no dejaría caer. "Te estás comportando como una babosa sin remedio. ¡Has algo!"

Sakura mordió su labio. _Es que, si hacía algo, lo arruinaría aún más._

"¡No puedo!- ¡No ahora!" Agregó antes de que Ino le volviera a golpear. "Es que, tengo muchas cosas de las que preocuparme, y lo de Sasuke es... es-es algo que quiero hacer bien."

Porque Sakura podría ser fantasiosa, caprichosa, y en cuanto a Sasuke, una completa boba, pero él era importante. Él era más. Ella quería algo bien con esta persona a la que se ha rendido a llamar _amigo_. Quería algo sencillo y lindo, en su mente el plan era simple; ser novios por cinco años, casarse, luego de un tiempo viajando, tener hijos. Tres para ser exactos, con varias mascotas y una casa grande.

Pero primero debía cerciorase de que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Pero esto era tan estúpidamente complicado, y ella era Sakura, la dramática cuyo cerebro se derretía ante la imagen de Sasuke, y no era capaz de plantarse frente al chico y decirle que le amaba, no sin el temor de ser rechazada. Y el beso... _el beso fue tan, tan fantástico_ , todo lo que siempre quiso. Pero en este momento sus emociones estaban todas revueltas. No podía hacerle frente a Sasuke si no ha resuelto su amistad con Naruto.

Y es aquí el por qué no puede enfrentar a Sasuke. Aun.

Para tener la perfecta y siempre deseada imagen; amar al pelinegro, tener a su mejor amigo, y ahora a una amiga.

Pero había _alguien_ quien estaba obstruyendo eso.

"No hasta que arregle mi situación con Naruto."

A Ino eso le sacó de tema.

"De qué-"

"Ino, ayúdame con lo que te pedí."

Con decisión, una mirada libre de juego o inseguridad, fija y determinada, Sakura le solicitó a Ino.

Debía asegurase de que Naruto sería su amigo para siempre, sólo de ella. Luego de eso...

Luego de eso se le declararía a Sasuke.

* * *

A decir verdad, Ino no estaba segura de esto. No importaba que idea Sakura tenía de ella, o que tan estereotipada su imagen fuera; rubia, popular y guapa, pero Ino no era la bruja desalmada que Sakura pensaba; ella era bastante agradable, o al menos no gozaba de hacer sufrir a los demás. O bien, no todo el tiempo.

Y trató de decírselo, muchas veces, pero Sakura ahora estaba empeñada a hacer su voluntad.

Ino pensó en negarse, vaya que lo hizo, pero...

Suspiró.

Pero Sakura estaba vulnerable, creyendo que su posición en la vida de su amigo Naruto estaba en juego, creyendo ( _estúpidamente_ ) que Sasuke no corresponde sus sentimientos, y si la rubia ahora se negaba... sería un golpe para la pelirosa.

 _Frente de marquesina ya se siente sola y traicionada._

Así que, muy a su pesar, Ino accedió.

Pero sabía que esto no iba a resultar bien, creía firmemente; _el karma is a bitch._

"¡Hey, cuidado!"

Y justo en cuanto alguien gritó eso, Ino miró hacia la cancha, y vio como la pelirosa miraba a quien gritaba, y luego a la dirección donde el balón iba. Ino suponía que Sakura seguía con sus conflictos internos, y por eso no prestaba la atención necesaria y el balón le pegó justo en el hombro.

Hacía un rato que su propia practica había terminado, y aun vestida en su uniforme de porrita, ella estaba contemplando la acción próximamente a tomar de su amiga. Desde las gradas, Ino esperaba a dicha chica, quien practicaba con el equipo de volleyball. Tenten fue la primera en acercarse a Sakura y ayudarle a pararse.

"¿Te has lastimado?"

"No, estoy bien,"

"¿Segura? Luces algo...-"

"Estoy bien."

Ino apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, observando a su amiga y Tenten. Tal vez si le pedía ayuda a la castaña, ambas podrían convencerla; parecía que Sakura había desarrollado algún tipo de respeto o admiración hacia Tenten, y aun con el poco tiempo de amistad, Ino sabía que eso era algo raro de ver en ella.

Luego de otra ronda de práctica, y una vez que les dieron pase para retirarse, mientras Sakura iba a asearse, Ino se acercó a Tenten.

* * *

"¡Sasuke teme!" El chico en cuestión no tuvo tiempo de girar hacia donde le llamaban, porque tal persona le golpeó, aventándose contra él. Sasuke no reprimió el gruñido e irritación.

"Quítate de encima."

Porque además de la molestia del golpe, su humor estaba de lo peor.

"Uy, alguien está en su días especiales."

"Vete al diablo."

"¡Eres cruel!" Y a pesar de esto, Naruto pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo, ignorando la molestia en la cara del otro, o sus intentos de zafarse de su agarre.

"Tengo la solución a tu predicamento."

Sasuke le miró con duda, sorprendido que Naruto usuaria la palabra "predicamento" y aun así, su comentario sarcástico no salió de su mente, seguía serio.

"Ahora, puesto de ramen."

Sasuke giró los ojos, poco tolerante. "¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo a comer?"

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó, su agarre más fuerte, y sus ojos traviesos.

"Porque Sakura-Chan estará ahí."

.

* * *

Okay, muy corto y relleno. Pero si siguiente será más largo y con un poquito de "drama"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez… ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA** : Relleno-chan :v / No editado. No corregido. Disculpen.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You  
(17)**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Recuerdas?" Tomó el brazo de Sakura, con ilusión en su voz, "Aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde nuestro lazo se creó." Ahora sus manos en largo las mejillas a de la pelirosa, con un brillo en los ojos, continuó con su monólogo, "aquí, frente de marquesina, ¡nuestra amistad nació!"

Ino era espectacular, y no por su buen físico, sino por el brillo y emoción que daba ante los demás; por la atención que atraía.

En cambio, Sakura estaba enfurruñada. Claro, agradecía haber conocido a Ino, y de haber estado de otro humor, habría sonreído y bromeado con la rubia.

"¿No fue porque ambas pelearon por Sasuke teme? ¡Hinata-chan, debes escuchar esa historia! ¡Es graciosa!"

Pero Sakura estaba a poco de perder la paciencia y dejar de fingir buen humor. Como siempre, su ánimo era afectado por alguien más, en este caso tres personas.

"¡Además se tiraron al suelo! ¡Soltaban groserías! ¡Sasuke incluso les lanzó una soda para separarlas, ttebayo!"

 _Naruto humillándola._

"Mira, mira," Hinata ahogó una exclamación, con ambas manos en su boca, mirando a la imagen que Naruto le mostraba. "¿De verdad peleaban por Sasuke-kun?"

 _Crack._

Ahí se fue el bueno humor de Sakura.

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve-?!_

"Dobe idiota, deja eso."

"¡Oye, regrésame mi teléfono!"

 _Y Sasuke._ Ahí. Discutiendo con Naruto como si nada.

Sakura pasaba de la humillación al odio y luego a la inseguridad.

"Vamos, ustedes. ¡Tengo hambre!"

Su única ancla que le impedía gritar en ese momento era Ino, quien aún la abrazaba.

Esto era demasiado.

"Los veré ahí, iré al baño primero." Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura se encaminó al baño del restaurant.

* * *

¡Que cansancio! Y eso que apenas habían llegado. ¿Podría aguantar un par de horas ahí?

El plan era este: Salir con Naruto y su mona, obtener información suficiente del enemigo y atacar sus puntos débiles. Por supuesto, Ino iba con ella, ¡porque ni loca Sakura permitiría ser la tercera rueda! Así que la rubia porrista no sólo era su amiga, sino su apoyo.

Pero como siempre, _como costumbre_ , el destino, Dios o el diablo, ya no sabía a quién culpar, le odiaban, y Sasuke se unió a ellos.

 _¡Noooo!_

O sea, ¡sí pero no!

 _¡Quería verlo!_ Su mente, su corazón lloraban por verlo y estar cerca, ¡pero no así! No cuando las cosas estaban extrañas.

¿Cómo podría ella concentrarse en su genial plan malévolo si el chico que le provocaba mariposas estaba ahí para hacerla sentir tímida? La maldad decrecía con él cerca.

Y Dios, Sakura no dejaba de repetir en su mente la memoria de su beso.

"¡Aaaahh!"

Golpeó sus puños en el lavabo. Su imagen en el espejo lo decía todo; había enloquecido. Luego de inhalar y exhalar, tranquilizándose y contar hasta quince, Sakura soltó un gran suspiro.

"Olvídate de Sasuke, ahora sólo concéntrate en la bruja sonrojada y piensa en lo que quieres." Con una sonrisa decidida, miró a su reflejo.

* * *

Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

 _Maldita seaaaaa._

"¡Vamos Sakura-chan, siéntate!" Animado. Naruto palmeaba el lugar disponible, que era entre él e Ino. Con Hinata frente a Naruto y Sasuke frente al asiento que Naruto señalaba.

No sabía que era peor, si tenerlo frente o a un lado.

En definitiva, era frente.

El lugar estuvo en silencio por unos instantes luego de haber ordenado su comida, dicho lapso fue plagado por diferentes ambientes, energético y expectante gracias a Naruto. Nervioso por parte de Hinata, aburrido por parte de Ino, pero sobre todo incómodo por parte de Sakura y Sasuke.

"¿Y a qué escuela vas, Hinata?" Ella forzó una conversación, y aunque odiaba darle conocimiento a la existencia de la chica rompe amistades, nuestra loca pelirosa debía poner en marcha su plan, con o sin Sasuke frente a ella. Gracias al cielo, Ino contribuyo a la conversación, así como el hablador de Naruto.

Hinata les coto que asistía a un colegio privado. Que actualmente vivía con su padre y sus hermanos. Que no tenía muchas amigas, y que usualmente solía juntarse con un par de chicos, los cuales conocía desde hace años. Que estaba trabajando medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa en ese centro comercial, más que nada, como intento de autonomía. Curiosamente, cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica no era más que tofu aburrido e incoloro para Sakura. Apenas si le ponía atención, y se aseguraría de preguntarle a Ino sobre lo que se dijo.

Y todo porque, santo dios, el chico frente a ella consumía gran parte de su estado mental. Era como si, a pesar de querer enviar su presencia al fondo de su mente, esta se hacía notar cada vez más. Y como no, Sakura idiota, se dijo a sí misma, si el muy maldito estaba frente a ella, comiendo de la manera más sexy una estúpida ensalada. Sakura procuraba mirar solo su plato de espagueti, o ver hacia Naruto y su novia, incluso a Ino, pero…

Pero Dios, ¿Por qué se _le torturaba así? Debería ser ilegal el que Sasuke comiera cualquier fruto jugoso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se viera así de sexy comiendo un tomate? ¡Un tomate, por dios!_

Pero más que eso, era el sensual mover de sus labios, el como brevemente podía ver su lengua salir para para sobre su labio inferior y limpiar el líquido que salía de ese, en personal gusto de Sakura, insípido vegetal. Dios, como quería besar esa boca.

Y eran esos calenturientos pensamientos, que le hicieron alertarse,-

"¡Eew, Sakura-chan, estás babeando!

"Cierra la boca, se me cayó la limonada."

-porque si no cuidaba sus acciones, terminaría cometiendo otra tontería, y peor aún, ¡en púbico! Así que continúo comiendo, ignorando al adonis frente a ella, y mandando su rencor hacia la suave chica de gran busto. ¿Qué tenía Sakura con las chicas y el busto? Ni idea, pero cualquier pensamiento era bien recibido si no se trataba de Sasuke. _Gatitos, gatitoooss..._

Así que, la inteligente, dramática y algo lenta de Sakura Haruno se comportó de mala manera con el pobre, serio y súper friendzoneado Sasuke Uchiha. Y eso ambos lo sabía, ella ignorando su presencia, mirando hacia otro lugar y excluyéndolo.

Los demás también lo notaron. _Todo mundo lo notaba_ , como la pelirosa parlanchina reía con la sexy rubia y hablaba demasiado con la tímida chica de ojos claros.

Aun así, aplaudamos la valentía y aguante de Sasuke. Mira que estar a un lado de la chica que desesperadamente le gusta, siendo ignorado por la misma, no era simple.

Pero, una vez más, Sakura maldecía a Dios, al diablo y al guasón, por el insistente tema de Sasuke. ¿Podría todo el mundo dejar eso? Obvio no.

"¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?" De no ser porque la mayor parte de la conversación ese día giraba en torno a Hinata, nadie pudo haberla escuchado. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, Sasuke levantó una ceja, dudando a que se refería la novia de su amigo.

"Naruto-kun siempre habla de ustedes, y dice ser amigos desde siempre pero..."

"Quieres una anécdota, ¿eh?" Completó Ino, para luego dirigirse a la pelirosa. "Es cierto, nunca me has contado cómo se hicieron amigos." Los tres mencionados intercambiaron miradas, mientras que la de Naruto era una animada, la de Sasuke y Sakura fue corta y dudosa.

"Hum, no es algo memorable..., compartíamos la misma clase y-"

"¡Fue increíble!" Naruto interrumpió a Sakura, quien obviamente no quería ahondar en el tema. "lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace diez años-"

"¿Es esto un flashback?"

"¡Shhh!"

 _"Pequeñas ramitas y pétalos se adherían en su vestido. Daba pequeños saltitos en lugar de pasos. Un gran listo rojo adornaba su cabello. Entró al aula, buscando su objetivo. Y bingo. Sentado en su mismo lugar, mirando hacia la ventana desinteresadamente, un muy joven Sasuke Uchiha estaba._

 _Durante el trayecto, no, todo el día, la pequeña había sentido su corazón galopear contra su pecho, y es que ese día se había decidió. Hoy se confesaría a él._

 _"¡Sasuke-kun, Buenos días!" El aludido, apenas si movió su rostro, mirando a la recién llegada. Su cara de desinterés no cambió mucho, pero luego de ver a la exaltada y nerviosa chica, él levantó una ceja en forma de duda._

 _"Veras, yo…" movía sus pies como si sacudiera polvo, con sus ojos mirando del piso, a él, a la ventana, y otra vez a él._

 _Los segundos pasaron en la indecisión de ella, y cuando Sasuke se levantó para irse, ella se alarmó._

 _Casi restregándose en su cara, una simple flor amarilla estaba en la vista de Sasuke. Sorprendido por el inesperado acto, no dijo nada._

 _Sakura estaba ofreciendo este simple gesto como representación de sus sentimientos,_

 _"Me gustas." Él no decía nada. Ni hacía nada. "Me gustas mucho."_

 _Nada. Y Sakura había decidido que tendría la frente en alto y le sonreiría, siendo encantadora y confianza, pero no podía._

 _El niño no alcanzó a decir algo, porque el estruendoso abrir de la puerta les sobresaltó. Energético e idiota, el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki corrió hasta estar entre ellos. Dándole un codazo al pelinegro, miró a Sakura con ojos aguados._

 _"¡No puede gustarte el teme! ¡Sakura-Chan, él es un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos y con gustos dudosos! En cambio, ¡tú me gustas, ttebayo!"_

 _Sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Sakura se alejaba de él y soltaba un sonido de asco. "¡Eew, deja de molestarme!"_

 _"¡Vamos! Vayamos a-"_

 _"¡No!"_

 _Y ahí empezaron. Una Sakura alejándose furiosa de un animado Naruto que iba tras ella, tratando de convencerla de una cita, y un Sasuke mirándolos con el ceño fruncido._

"Y desde entonces estamos juntos."

"¿Te das cuenta que en realidad no mencionaste un solo momento donde los tres se dieran cuenta que sentían aprecio por el otro, sino donde los tres querían involucrase sentimentalmente con el otro sin lograr algo?"

"Huh…"

"¿Qué clase de flashback fue ese?" Los reproches de Ino, ante la estafa de Naruto, pues ella de verdad esperaba algo de información, no esa tontería.

"¿Por qué tenías que mencionar eso?" pero Sakura estaba más humillada que molesta. De verdad no quería recordar las veces que fue bateada por Sasuke.

"¿Desde ese entonces son pareja?" Interesada y animada, con verdadera sinceridad, Hinata preguntó. Desde el día de la playa ella había notado la interacción de los mejores amigos de su novio. Aunque solía confundirse, pues Naruto siempre se refería a ellos como _"idiotas en la friendzone, más ciegos que un par de topos, y mira que estoy indultando a los topos, ttebayo."_ pero con lo que acababa de escuchar, podía ver con más claridad su interacción, aunque estaba pareciera estar pasando por una discusión de pareja.

"Sí, Sakura," porque Ino quería que Sakura dejara de ser un troll, iba a ayudar. "¿son pareja?"

"Es complicado," Sasuke respondió

"Imposible." Al mismo tiempo que Sakura dijo eso. Se miraron brevemente, y volvieron a intentarlo.

"No," murmuró Sasuke.

"Es complicado." Puntualizó Sakura.

 _Tensión, hola de nuevo_. Y para salir de eso, Uzumaki Naruto;

"Como iba diciendo,-"

"Naruto,-" Sakura estaba por tener un colapso, o querer fundirse entre los asientos. _¡Ahora en definitiva no era el momento para traer esto a tema!_

"Sakura siempre hacía eso, darle una flor a teme, pero este no decía nada, fue hasta la escuela media cuando él le dijo ' _gracias_ ', y-".

"¿Qué clase de flor?

"Huh... no sé, ¿importa?

"Bastante."

"Era una simple flor." _De esta no te escapas_ , podía leer en los ojos de Yamanaka.

"Y espera, un tiempo después, encontré en el cuarto del teme muc-"

"¡Naruto!" Esta vez Sakura habló fuerte, acallando a su entrometido amigo. "Deja de mencionar tonterías del pasado, son cosas sin importancia." Que parara ya, _por_ _favor_. Pero palabras equivocadas. Un golpe sobre la mesa acalló a todos, este chico no había dicho mucho durante la comida, pero ahora se veía sobresaltado, irritado-

Abiertamente, con las defensas bajas, Sakura le observó directamente. Ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿qué era lo que Naruto iba a decir? Y quería preguntar, su boca se abrió para hacerlo, pero Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, volviendo a acallar a los presentes.

"Estoy harto de esto." Dijo, sin especificar a qué se refería, pero la sola mirada molesta que dirigió hacia Sakura, fue suficiente para saber que hablaba de ellos. Le tomó del brazo, y la levantó de su asiento. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida por este acto tan inesperado, de verdad que no lo había visto venir, y ni siquiera se resistió cuando él comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, arrastrándola con él.

Cada paso alejándolos de sus acompañantes, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad que atraían, caminando por los pasillos, saliendo del lugar.

 _Nononono…._

* * *

 _Sí._ Ahora estaba a solas con él.

"Suéltame." Trató de zafarse, pero él no se lo permitía.

"Entra al auto," él índico. La chica había tenido tanto pánico, que ni había notado que estaban frente al caro de Sasuke.

"No." ¡De ninguna manera seria obligada a compartir un espacio tan pequeño y cerrado con el! Podría perder el control y-

"¡Por una maldita vez, Sakura entra y cierra la boca!"

"¡No!" Grosero, mandón…-

"Sakura." _Serio, guapo, con ojos hermosos._ "Entra." Sus labios se movían, su cuerpo estaba cerca, y ella ya no hablaba. Ya no le empujaba lejos o le maldecía. Simplemente se perdía en él.

"Ya no quiero esto." Dijo él en tono bajo, con su mirada cansada, frustración en él. "Ya no quiero más rodeos, ni negación."

Con sus manos en los hombros de ella, evitando que ella tome la costumbre y huya. Con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, con palabras altas y claras, para que entraran en esa densa cabeza.

 _[…Cuando ella entró al salón, como muchas veces, era usual la imagen que ella presentaba. La esencia de las flores se adhería a ella, al igual que aquellas pequeñas ramitas y pétalos en su vestido, por tanto tiempo de estar en ese jardín trasero de la escuela, buscando flores para entregárselos a él,_

 _"Sasuke-kun, Me gustas."]_

"Sakura, Me gustas."

 _[- Como en cada oportunidad, ella se confesaba a él, y como cada vez, él no podía decir algo, demasiado abrumado por el repiqueteo de su corazón y la vergüenza de sentimientos extraños hacia una niña._

 _"Me gustas mucho." Con timidez, con una sonrisa, con una flor en la mano, ella se declaraba.]_

"Me gustas mucho." Susurró contra sus labios. Sus ojos fijos, con seguridad, esperando que ella aceptara por fin, antes de besarle.

"Y ya no quiero seguir desperdiciando tiempo con juegos, tu…"

"Sí." Elevándose, con sus pies en puntitas, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego estampar sus labios con los de él.

Tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Con su corazón latiendo como loco, el calor en su cuerpo, la felicidad sintiéndose verdadera, no como una más de sus fantasías. Su beso era efusivo, cargado de energía y sentimiento, y fue las sonrisas de ambos, suave por parte de él, brillante por parte de ella, que dio pausa al contacto de sus bocas,

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él cuando ella mordió su propio labio, evitando reír, con ojos alegres.

"Pudiste haberlo dicho antes." Sasuke giró los ojos, y de ser posible, pudo haber chocado la palma de su mano en su frente.

"Cierra la boca," ella no evitó la risa, y gustosa, dejó ser acallada por sus labios otra vez.

Un beso de película, fuera de un centro comercial, con sus amigos de mirones, Sasuke y Sakura compartían por segunda ocasión, y les ha de alegrar saber, que esta vez no fue su último.

.

.

"Así que narcisos, ¿eh?"

"Yup, Sasuke tiene muchos conservados entre un libro, ttebayo"

"Hum…"

"Suena muy romántico."

"Aja…"

"… ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? Llevan media hora besándose."

.

.

.

* * *

Al fiiiiin... ¿qué sucederá? idk. :v


	18. Aviso

No es un capítulo nuevo.

LMLY, como mis fics en proceso, se va a pausa temporal. ( inserte Paris aquí )

el motivo tras esta tonta y abrupta decision es que no le veo caso mantener en proceso una historia en la que tardo mas de un mes en publicar. amo LMLY, y tengo mas capítulos sin publicar, pero necesito tiempo para ajustar ideas... solo espero que este berrienche no les moleste y gusten de mis pronto regreso.

Eso era para este fic. en cuanto a los demás... no lo he dicho, pero hace un par de meses surgió un problema con un tecero, que me declaró la guerra y como ataque serían mis propios fics. ¿Plagio de Bad at Love? así lo dijo. lo que mas odio es el plagio, y que me lo hagan a mi... la verdad si me ha tenido un poco baja de ánimos, y por eso había pensado en borrar todos mis fics, cosa que no hice porque han sido mi esfuerzo y duro trabajo.

he terminado de escribir Bad at Love, más no lo he publicado por el motivo ya mencionado.

Este pequeño descanso es para terminar mis labores en el trabajo, retomar lecturas pendientes y hacer dibujitos feos.

esta pausa será muy breve, es una rabieta mas que nada, saben que yo no puedo estar sin publicar algo, mucho menos dejadejar de escribir (mis amigas me dicen "la mil dedos" :v )

Por su comprensión, muchas gracias.

pd: ya sé, no aguanto nada, Drama Queen, that's so me. :v


	19. Capítulo 18

**_Shala la la, shala la la..._**

 **Uh uh...**

 _Tal vez haya chicos con mejores autos,-_

"Eso que conduce Sasuke apenas si se puede llamar auto," se jactó Naruto, para luego recibir un golpe del pelinegro. Sasuke no lo iba admitir, pero su auto no era exactamente como él quisiera. Un carro de segunda mano, un tanto descolorido, pero en buen estado. Cuando su padre aceptó el comprarle un vehículo, Sasuke había esperado algo mejor. No lo iba a decir, pero después de todo un auto era el reflejo, y a veces orgullo, de un hombre. Así que cuando traían a colación eso... bueno, Naruto resultaba herido.

 _Podría haber chicos más populares que Sasuke...-_

"¡Ja! consuélate que él no practique algún deporte, ni le interese, porque en realidad Sasuke-kun ya levanta suspiros."

"¡Ino pig!"

Pues sí, Sakura sabía que Sasuke Uchiha atraía miradas, pero gracias al cielo no eran todo el tiempo ni tan obsesivas como aquellas historias clichés, en gran parte gracias a que Sasuke no le interesaba ser el centro de atención, y otra parte gracias a los chicos que sí eran populares por jugar americano o gustar de la compañía femenina.

 _O guapo,-_

"¿Te estás quedando ciega?" un poquito de petulancia en la voz de Sasuke.

"Vaya, cuanta humildad tienes." Sarcasmo en ella.

"Hn."

Bien, era cierto, Sasuke era _muy_ apuesto, y aunque no le interesaba la atención de las chicas, él estaba muy consciente de su físico.

"Metrosexual."

"Te escuché."

 _Podría haber chicos mil veces mejores que Sasuke-_

"Oye,"

 _-Pero jamás habrá alguien que sea el mejor para Sakura._

"Oh, ¿él se ha sonrojado con lo que acaba de decir frente de marquesina?"

"¡Ha! ¡Toma una foto!"

* * *

 **Love Me Like You.**

* * *

 **L**

El amor de Sakura estaba siendo correspondido. Como un sueño, pero mil veces mejor. Sobre todo porque al despertar esto seguiría siendo real.

Hacía exactamente una semana desde que Sasuke le besó apasionadamente, junto a una ardiente declaración, que él estaba enamorado de ella. Se besaron por tanto tiempo que sus labios ardían. Antes, sus miradas siempre se conectaban, pero luego de ese interminable beso, era como si no pudieran estar un momento sin verse.

"Ewk." Naruto dijo, entre sonidos extraños y fingir contener el vómito. Sus amigos, demasiado contentos consigo mismos, poca atención le dieron a Naruto.

Naruto recordó, cómo era la dinámica antes de todo el lío de Sakura para buscar amigas; ella y Sasuke siempre tenían un tipo de lazo diferente, viviendo en negación, aún había la tensión y pequeñas acciones que le sacaban de quicio. Ahora había algo peor, e Ino compartía su broma.

"Son demasiado cursis, ew, ew-"

"Cierra la boca, cerda envidiosa."

"A que duran una semana."

"¡Ino!"

"¡No se les ocurra hacerlo frente de mí, ttebayo!"

"Naruto." Sasuke y Sakura molestos eran peor que cuando eran melosos.

* * *

 **O**

Odiaba el _eyes smex_ que ellos se daban.

Todo el tiempo. Sin importar el lugar o situación. Claro que, a veces era menos fuerte, o más sutil, pero ahora era ridículamente grotesco.

No se comían con la mirada, no había perversión o lujuria, eso Naruto podría aceptarlo, tenían hormonas. _Pero nooo…_ era mucho peor. _Eyes smex_ ; sus miradas llenas de tensión sexual y amor que ya no ocultaban… eewww

Ahora, en su asqueroso mundo de algodones y manitas sudadas, ellos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. No hablaban, apenas y había algún cambio en los movimientos de sus labios (siempre sonrisas brillantes por parte de ella, y tenues por parte de él) pero todo, todo era con miradas.

A pesar de que se besaron como posesos el día de la "declaración", Naruto no les ha visto compartir tal contacto, ni tampoco tomarse de las manos, y conociendo al retraído de su amigo, lo más seguro es que dichos afectos los dejarán para cuando estuvieran solos.

Una horrible imagen mental se instaló en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar el temblor en su cuerpo-

"¡Ewk! ¡Qué asco, ttebayo!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?

-y dar su opinión,

"¡Ustedes pervertidos!"

"¿Perdón?"

"Dejen de mirarse como si acabaran de tener sexo, es asqueroso pensar en eso!"

"¡Naruto!"

* * *

 **V**

Ver para creer.

Ciertamente, ellos ya lo suponían. Todos alrededor ya creían que esos dos salían, pero vaya que aun así era sorpresivo ver el cambio en su dinámica.

Temari les evaluaba, con algo de diversión y, sí, un poco de envidia, después de todo Sasuke era todo un chico lindo, y los chicos lindos nunca están de más. Junto con sus hermanos, la mayor de los Sabaku se encontraba en una de las habituales reuniones mensuales que realizaban con Naruto y sus amigos. No era fanática de este tipo de reuniones, a decir verdad ella preferiría pasar un viernes por la tarde en otro lugar o con otras personas, pero ella y Kankuro se habían hecho la promesa de apoyar a Gaara con su rehabilitación, y lo cierto era que entre más tiempo el chico pasaba con él excéntrico rubio, sus ánimos y metas prevalecían.

Kankuro, a diferencia de Temari, disfrutaba las salidas con el trío de chicos, la hermana mayor suponía que era debido al crush que este tenía con la pelirosa, pero lo cierto era que su hermano gustaba de bromear con Naruto, además, tenía más público para mostrar sus macabros títeres.

Y cuando creyó que hoy sería como cualquier otro día junto a estos chiquillos, se llevó una sorpresa.

"¡Adivinen qué! ¡Sasuke-teme se le declaró a Sakura-Chan!" Como si fuera la noticia más impactante y que todo mundo debía saber, Naruto iba contando, demasiado feliz y orgulloso, que sus amigos dejaran de ser estúpidos y al fin aceptaran su amor.

Mirando a la incómoda pareja, como sin negarlo, ellos estaban uno junto al otro, Sasuke tratando de mostrar indiferencia, y Sakura regañando a Naruto sobre modales, aun así, ellos no se apartaban, y aunque no se veían tomados de las manos, los pequeños cambios en sus acciones; como él le miraba más abiertamente, ella le sonreía más, y los suaves susurros que trataban pasaran desapercibidos, estaban presentes.

Temari sonrió, divertida por el desenlace de esos dos, y también por la reacción y grito ahogado que Kankuro tuvo al saber las buenas nuevas.

* * *

 **E**

Era increíble las reacciones de la personas a su alrededor. Sus amigos celebraban y festejaban el que ella hubiera salido de la _zona topo_. No tenía ni idea a qué se refería Naruto, y decidió pasarlo por alto, o terminaría golpeándolo. Pero Ino bromeaba con ella, haciendo insinuaciones poco inocentes. Naruto les abrazaba a ambos, mientras limpiaba lágrimas falsas y decía _"Sabía que no podían ser tan idiotas por tanto tiempo..."_

Su cariño era, como siempre, mostrado entre cursilerías e insultos.

Aquí Sakura sentía un calorcito cubrir su corazón, al notar que no sólo Sasuke y Naruto eran sus amigos. Tenten le sonreía con sinceridad ante las buenas nuevas.

"Tienes tu animador oficial, eh Haruno-san." Divertida, mientras ambas esperaban el reacomodo del equipo contrario, Sakura solo atinó a asentir. Eufórica por este partido amistoso de volleyball, por su buena suerte hasta ahora, y por la personas que le observaba con orgullo desde las gradas.

"¡Destrúyelos, frente de marquesina!" El grito de Ino se hizo presente en Sakura, quien brevemente le miró, la rubia animadora le sonreía con reto y diversión, vestida en su traje de porrista y pompones en mano.

Ino. Tenten. Naruto.

 _Sasuke…_

Esto era demasiado bueno.

Y vamos, en este momento a ella no podía importarle nada menos su dulce, extraordinaria realidad. A pesar de que había cierto... ejem, _situación (llámese Hinata-chaan, tch),_ que debía arreglar, por ahora lo dejaba pasar. Estaba gozando de su etapa de luna de miel con Sasuke, y nada podía opacar esto.

* * *

Sasuke y ella se encontraban en la sala de estar, habiendo preferido quedarse a ver una película en lugar de ir junto a Naruto e Ino a una escandalosa salida.

Sakura estaba emocionada, a pesar de que esto no era algo extraño entre ellos, pues las estancias para ver películas solían ser muy comunes, pero estaba un sutil cambio.

Sentados en el mismo sofá, con sus cuerpos más que modestamente cerca, con toda su atención en ellos en lugar de la película, a la espera en que él haga el movimiento de bostezar, levantando su brazo y _"casualmente"_ colocar ese brazo sobre los hombros de ella, para luego mirarse más intensamente, acercarse y bes-

"Sasuke-Chan, dónde- ¡oh! ¿Sakura-chan está aquí? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!" Tan cándida y amable, la madre de Sasuke anunció su llegada evitando el acto de los tortolitos.

Como costumbre arraigada, ellos se separaron un poco al saber que ya no estaban solos. Sasuke no lo diría pero le irritaba un poco la interrupción. Sakura en cambio sonrió, si bien no contenta por el beso que no pudo recibir, emocionada por saludar a la madre de Sasuke.

"¿Cómo has estado cariño? Estás más linda que antes, ¿cierto Sasuke-Chan?"

Para nadie era secreto que este par de tontos se gustaban desde la escuela media. Todos, _tooodos_ , lo sabían, pero poco caso hacían Sasuke y Sakura. Así pues, su madre siempre tomaría la pequeñas oportunidades que tenía para que Sasuke se abriera hacia Sakura y comenzarán una bonita relación, y en casos como este, cuando la matriarca Uchiha le lanzaba el anzuelo, esperaba una negación o comentario indiferente de su hijo (en qué momento salió mal su crianza, no estaba segura) pero ella no desistía.

Claro que, poco sabía ella que Sasuke y Sakura-

"Sakura siempre se ha visto linda" Su hijo admitió.

Y _oh, Dios._

 _¿Qué?_

Sakura sonrojada, rozando su mano brevemente con la de él, ambos enlazando miradas suaves, y despidiendo esta aura rosa que a Mikoto le daba escalofríos.

 _¿Qué era esto?_

 _Ellos actúan como si..._

Como si...

Abriendo mucho los ojos, ahogando una exclamación, tapó su boca con la mano, mientras los tortolitos se encapsulaban en su burbuja de amor.

 _Amor..._

Exaltada, se apresura a la cocina, donde se pone a repasar mentalmente lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Era verdad?

Con la misma rapidez y urgencia, se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hijo mayor.

"¡Itachii!"

* * *

Su familia era peculiar, no exuberante o extraña, tampoco se creían nobles. La familia Uchiha era una bastante educada y recatada, nada extremista. Su padre era alguien serio, de pocas palabras pero cuyas acciones hablaban más. Su madre, en cambio, era más abierta y dada al afecto. Pero era su hermanito el más singlar, y sin duda, el miembro más preciado para Itachi. Toda una vida cuidando de él, viéndolo crecer...

Como la primera vez que orinó su cama. O aquella vez en que fue perseguido por una manada de gatos callejeros, aquí el niño había intentado llenar una hoja con las marcas de las patas. Itachi recordaba con claridad su rostro lleno de miedo, ojos lloroso mientras gritaba _"¡nii-san, sálvame!_ O como cuando Sasuke tenía trece e Itachi entró a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, Sasuke estaba ma-

"¡Suficiente!" La voz de Sasuke contenía cólera, rabia y vergüenza, pero era lo último lo que te dominaba. Su cara completamente roja, exhalado y con la indecisión entre matar a su hermano o mudarse del país.

Que vergüenza. "Cierra la boca, Aniki."

"Nooo, ¡vamos de verdad quiero seguir escuchando!"

¿Cuánto costaba un pasaje sin retorno al país más lejano?

"Si, Sasu-Chan, tu novia quiere escuchar más."

Y es que el reciente interés de Sasuke por cometer asesinato e irse de fugitivo no eran tanto a las historias vergonzosas y privadas de él, sino que el traidor de su hermano las estuviera contando frente a su novia.

Pensar en Sakura como _novia_ , incluso en su mente, le hacía sentirse aún más avergonzado.

 _¿Por qué no fui hijo único?_

"Además. De pequeño las personas siempre creían que era una niña. De hecho, madre tomó un par de fotos con el usando un vestido, deben de-"

 _¡No, no no!_ ¿Qué podía ser pero que estar atrapado entre el baño de vergüenza que su hermano le estaba dando frente a la chica que le gustaba?

"¡Ooh, dios que linda!"

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Lo siento!"

Sasuke sólo se hundió más entre el sofá, esperando que cobrara vida y le devorara.

 _Esto es horrible._

* * *

Al menos la cena fue mejor. Sakura no era una desconocida en la familia, casi toda la vida tratándose, amigos y compañeros de escuela. Ella estaba cómoda entre su familia, y estos le daban una cálida bienvenida. Sasuke sonrió un poco, a gusto con la escena; su madre conversando con la pelirosa, hablando ropa y el baile próximo a celebrar. Su padre preguntándole por su rendimiento en la escuela, sus planes académicos a futuro. Su hermano charlando con ella sobre su entrenamiento de volleyball, y próximos juegos.

Se sentía... _contento_.

Sasuke no sabía que había estado cargando con una bolita de ansiedad. Todo este tiempo pudo haber estado disfrutando de esto, su familia, la chica que le gusta, por completo y pleno. Debió haberse declarado antes, pero estaba bien esto. Ahora lo tenía todo, y se sentía completo-

"¿Y cuándo es la boda?"

Hasta que su hermano habló.

"¿B-boda?" Como si el rosa de su cabello se reflejara en su cara, Sakura se sonrojó por la inesperada y abrupta pregunta (y estúpida, estúpida) pregunta de su hermano (igual de estúpido).

Como una expectativa instalada en los ojos de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke se inclinó más sobre la mesa, no perdiendo detalle del sonrojo y balbuceo de Sakura, o la mirada asesina de Sasuke dirigida a Itachi, y la obvia incomodad y sonrojos en el chico.

 _¡Qué bonitos!_ Mikoto se derretía por esto.

"Qué estúpida pr-"

"Sasuke." La advertencia de su padre le detuvo a completar la frase, pero siguió fulminando a su hermano.

Fugaku entendía la situación que Itachi quería provocar, pero por todo lo que escuchó en la sala antes de la cena, era justo dejar descasar a Sasuke. Itachi a veces gozaba de ver a su hermano en aprietos.

Decidiendo salvar la dignidad de Sasuke y Sakura, el patriarca cambió de tema;

"¿Están usando protección?"

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron como una película con sucesos ligados a explosiones, exclamaciones, escupidera de agua, vergüenza, alguien ahogándose, grititos de indignación, (todo lo anterior a Sasuke y Sakura) risitas (Itachi) y algunos murmullos sobre _bonitos nietos_.

"¡Padre!" Entre tantas emociones y tartamudeos, Sasuke al fin vocalizó su nombre.

No entendía estas reacciones exageradas, lo de él era una duda bien intencionada, después de todo ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para embarcarse a la vida plena de una pareja casada o las responsabilidades de un hijo.

"¡Nosotros apenas estamos saliendo! Nosotros no-no-"

"Vamos, Sasu-Chan, es algo muy normal." _¿Cuánto se enojaría su madre si le aventaba su delicado set de tazas en la cara de Itachi?_

"Tu hermano tiene razón. A tu edad, es muy normal que las hormonas se manifiesten de manera alocada. Sakura es una jovencita muy bella. Ambos son personas sanas y responsables, entre una de sus tantas sesiones de-"

"Oh, me voy a desmayar."

"Trágame tierra."

"Sasuke-Chan, escucha a tu padre."

"No deben sentirse avergonzados por algo natural como lo es el coito,"

"Dios mío."

"Sí, debes escuchar eso todo el tiempo, eh hermanito."

"Itachi hijo de-"

"¡Sasuke!"

* * *

En cuanto la incómoda cena termino, Sasuke se levantó junto con Sakura quien agradecía la cena, y ambos se dirigieron a la recámara de él, caminado tan rápido ignorando la comentarios de _"no vayan a hacer sin protección,"_ por parte de su familia. En cuanto estuvieran dentro, Sasuke cerró la puerta y ambos pudieron respirar. El silencio acompañó el cansancio, y agotada, Sakura se dejó caer en la cama de su novio.

 _Aaaah_. Enterró su cara en la almohada, ahogando el grito que desde su alma sentía carcomiéndola.

 _Que humillante. Que vergonzoso. Que, qué-_

"Bochornoso." Sasuke expresó los sentires de ella.

Moviendo su cara de lado, abriendo un ojo, miró a su acompañante. Sasuke se veía incómodo y sus ojos mostraban pena y disculpa. Él estaba sentado junto a ella, ambos pues en el piso, pero aunque le daba la espada a ella, su rostro estaba de lado. Sus ojos rehuían de ella, y en sus mejillas un gran sonrojo.

"Lamento todo eso."

Sakura sonrió, cejas fruncidas y rasgos suaves.

"Tus padres están locos."

El bufó, medio risa medio resoplido. Sacudió su cabeza, no como negación de lo que ella dijo, sino recordando lo de hace unos momentos. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó,-

El que él sujetara su mano le alertó. Fue inesperado, como Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó su mano entre la de él. El simple y sencillo acto, muestra de cariño, le dio más color a su rostro y una sensación suave y tierna dentro de ella.

Sus miradas se conectaban, sus almas se entendían. No tenían que hablar o explicar, no ahora. El silencio era grato luego de este acalorado y único día.

"¿Esto está bien?" El preguntó, pues dejó su lugar y se acomodó en la cama con ella, con sus manos aun sujetadas entre ellos. Él preguntó eso pues acababan de huir negando que llevaban su relación al plano sexual.

"Sí," ella pronunció suave y cálido, sin dejar de mirarle.

Esto era irreal. Demasiado perfecto y demasiado cálido.

Estar así con él le hizo olvidar lo que hace momentos sucedió, y aunque lo recordara, palidecía de importancia pues todo lo que su mente pensaba, lo que su cuerpo sentía y lo que su corazón anhelaba era a Sasuke ahí con ella.

¿Cuántas veces habían compartido este tipo de situación? Ambos en la misma cama charlando o mirando una película.

No había mucho cambio en el trato que compartían ahora.

Sólo que no era verdad; las miradas ya no era apenadas o temerosas a ser descubiertas. Ambos compartían roces, enlazaban sus manos y estaban más cerca.

Ahora entendía eso del topo.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Naruto,-"

"Eso mata el momento."

"Cierto, lo siento."

"Hn." Ese estúpido monosilábico no le molestó a Sakura, pues junto con él, la sonrisa más arrebatadora que Sasuke le mostraba, una que se estaba haciendo común estos días, y que ella dudaba algún día dejara de tener efecto e robar el aire de de su sistema y desconectar su cerebro. Él se acercó a ella, rostro inclinándose con la obvia intensión.

Recordaba haberle dado tomates en alguna ocasión, confundiendo lo que esta mirada significaba.

 _Que boba._

"Sakura." Su rostro a tan poca distancia, sus alientos en la piel del otro, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios prácticamente rozándose,

"¿Sí?

"Ya deja de balbucear." La diversión en su tono, acompañando la sonrisa que pronto desapareció para poner sus bocas en otra acción igual de arrebatadora. Los besos con Sasuke se estaban haciendo adictivos.

"¿Necesitan condones?" un grito desde el otro lado de la puerta les interrumpió, y mientras Sasuke maldecía a su hermano, Sakura reía, decidiendo que este tipo de amor, era justo todo lo que quería.

.

 **Shala la la..**

 **Oh, ooh..**

 **It's you I am dreaming of…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA:** Quiero esos me encorazonan... Capítulo para Romy, Rosegold, Guest y nueva lectora Brirainbow y obvios todos ustedes :)

Solo espero que este capítulo les haya sacado una sonrisa, sí es así me doy por bien pagada. Diciembre está aquí y con él espero que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas, espero contar con su apoyo.

Por quien lo se enteró, ya regresé de mi hiatus (les dije que iba a ser rápido) Querido Guest, lamento haberte bajado más el humor el otro día con mi publicación de drama, lo siento, este capítulo lo he subido para ti, y a todos a quienes me dejan el bello RW como guests, dejen sus nombre, me encantaría dirigirme a ustdes con ellos, así me siento más cerquita de ustedes.

Mi perfil de facebook es AriCat Writes, por si gustan añadirme, yo estaré encantada.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary:** Sakura es toda una bitch, a palabras de Sasuke. Una bruja, en susurros aterrados de Naruto. ¿Por qué? Es bonita, lista y top-student. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos de ser sus amigos. Lo cierto es que ella se comportaba como Hermoine de Harry Potter en la primer película, mandona, sabelotodo y molesta. Pero, por más defectos que Sakura tenga, ese par de idiotas la quieren. Entonces, ¿Por qué es que no tiene ni una sola amiga? Era frustrante, deprimente. Ahora que se acerca el baile de fin de curso, hay una esperanza. Una, o tal vez más chicas que puedan tolerarla, y tal vez... ¿un romance?

"Sasuke, no te pongas celoso," Naruto se burlaba de él. ¡Ha! Cómo si a _él_ le importara. Lo que sí, ahora Sasuke no tenía pareja para el baile.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix.

 **NA** : Helloooo…, it's meeeee… y Relleno-chan :v /

No editado. No corregido.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You.**

 **(19)**

 **.**

 **.**

Decir que la cena en casa de los Uchiha había sido bochornosa, tanto para ella como Sasuke no era del todo mentira. Ese día, entre el color manzana en las mejillas de Sasuke y el rostro de Sakura, ambos adolescentes habían jurado que nunca habían tenido una experiencia tan vergonzosa como esa.

Santo Dios, les trataban como unos chiquillos hormonales entregándoles condones y platicas de seguridad, así como posibles nombres para su hijo imaginario.

Y decía imaginario porque a lo mucho que ella y Sasuke había llegado en cuanto a contacto físico eran besos. Santo Dios, ahora ella temía quedar embarazada sólo de las menciones que la familia de Sasuke dio ese día.

 _¡Vergonzoso!_

.

Siempre supo que los padres traían al mundo a sus hijos, les criaban y malcriaban para luego ridiculizarlos a muerte. Era una estrategia para no pagar la universidad, sospechaba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ella era jurar _jamás_ hacerle eso al futuro (para nada cercano) hijo que ambos fueran a tener….

"Recuérdame en veinte años hacerle lo mismo a nuestros hijos." Ella susurró, de una vez aceptando su destino como cualquier madre. Sí, sí se supone ella no debía hacer lo mismo, pero _bah_.

"¿Lo pongo en un memo?" Era una sonrisita en los labios de Sasuke, su tono burlesco y una mirada que sólo le daba a ella.

Que fácil hablaban de futuros lejanos y no se cuestionaban más.

Porque sí, _sí_ , muy pronto y todo, ella sabía que ellos terminarían juntos con una familia felices por siempre. Y el que él no respingara o negara un futuro con ella, le hinchaba el corazón de amor a Sakura.

Sujetó su mano entre la de ella, enlazando sus dedos y sus ojos firmes en los del otro. Ellos hacían eso, y ahora no era nada nuevo el mantener la mirada del otro, ya antes lo hacían como Naruto se quejaba, pero ahora...  
Ahora había un sublime cambio en intensidad y sinceridad. Ya no había miradas robadas ni se escondían, ambos se habían sincerado y las personas a su alrededor les habían esperado por esto.  
Era casi inconsciente cuando ambos se inclinaban hacia el otro y sus rostros se acercaban al punto en que sus ojos se entrecerraban y sus labios temblaban con anticipación ‒del dulce sabor del cual se estaban haciendo conocedores.

* * *

"¿Sakura? ¡Sakura, ya llegamos!"  
La voz de su madre se escuchó por toda la casa, y antes de que ella volviera a llamarla o buscarla, la chica bajó las escaleras corriendo. Al principio le pareció inusual verla tan agitada, suponía que el recorrido desde su habitación en el segundo piso hasta la cocina le había dejado así, pero un saludo nervioso y ansioso, además del visible desacomodo en su ropa le llamó la atención.  
"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
"¡Sí, sí! Hum… ¿y papá?"  
"Sigue afuera bajando las compras,"  
"¡Oh! Huh… ¿está bien si Sasuke-kun cena con nosotros?" Era visible el coloreado en sus mejillas.  
"Claro," dijo con una sonrisa confundida. ¿Era acaso que la oficialidad de su relación le hacía penosa y educada?

"¿A qué hora va a llegar?" Después de todo tenía que ponerse manos a la obra para tener la comida lista...  
"Huh... bien, de hecho él ya está aquí."  
Una ceja rubia se elevó, una duda en su rostro maduro y el color rojo cubriendo gran parte del rostro de sí hija. Está arriba.

Ah, eso explica por qué Sakura tenía la ropa desarreglada y estaba tan agitada.  
"¿Él ha pasado aquí todo el día?"  
No era reclamo, sábado para un par de adolescentes era así, entonces.  
Mebuki observó con cuidado a su hija, quien a pesar de no querer bajar la mirada, la implicación y la poca negación de lo que pudo, o sucedió con su novio en la casa donde ambos estuvieron solos por un buen rato era pesado para ella.  
Para su alivio, su madre sólo asintió con la cabeza, tomando demasiado a la ligera lo que se implicaba.

"Entonces ven ayúdame con la cena. Quiero nietos, pero no quiero que ustedes se mueran de hambre." Sin mucho más, buscó su delantal y se movió hacia el refrigerador buscando los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios pasando por alto el chillido ahogado de su hija y como esta corrió avergonzada hasta su cuarto.

Para Mebuki fue gracioso, lo exaltada y avergonzada que estaba ella, y con mayor motivo trató de contener la risa al ver a un cohibido y tímido Sasuke bajar tras su hija. Quería mostrarse inmutable, pero los años sólo hacían más listos al diablo, y ella le conocía a ambos desde hace tiempo, además de ser instinto femenino y de madre, que ella podía ver a través de las máscaras de educación y silencio bochornoso de los adolescentes.

Era divertido.

"Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vienes acá?" El padre de Sakura, un hombre grande de sonrisa fácil y simplona dejaba caer su mano pesada sobre el hombro del chico, que por instantes, parecía haberse congelado. Mucho tiempo no tuvo para responder, porque casi iba siendo arrastrado por el señor hacia la sala. Compartiendo una mirada de… ‒¿era ayuda? con Sakura, el chico salió de la vista de la mujer.

.

Tarareaba mientras se movía con experiencia en la cocina, su hija aún con movimientos robotizados, mirando constantemente hacia el lugar donde Sasuke y Kizashi estaban. El sonido de la televisión impedía que ambas pudieran escuchar que platicaban, seguro porque el padre de Sakura hablaba hasta por los codos.

 _Pobre de Sasuke_ , pensó, _Kizashi tiene un humor para nada gracioso._

"Puedes ir," Mebuki le dijo a Sakura, "Prácticamente está listo, sólo esperemos un poco."

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la pelirosa casi corre hasta la sala al rescate de su novio.

 _Aaww_ , Mebuki pensó, eran tiernos.

El primer novio de su hija era su primer amor, y aunque estos ya estuvieran en la etapa del toqueteo, seguía siendo algo lindo.

* * *

 _Por Dios,_ no era mentira eso de sudar frío. Que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara… parecía eso ser los deseos contantes de Sasuke y Sakura desde hace ya un tiempo. ¿Por qué parecía que el mundo estaba a favor de hacerles pasar vergüenza tras vergüenza?

¿Que estaban pagando para tener que pasar por este camino de bochorno, malos chistes e insinuaciones de la posible (no iba a decir ya nada aquí, muchas gracias) vida sexual de ambos?

¿Dónde había un charco cuando se le necesitaba?

"¡Y entonces su padre nos encontró y tan rápido como pudo, un zapato voló hasta mi cara!" Una risa explosiva y sin medida acompañaba la anécdota, dada de golpes a su rodilla y Sasuke sólo estaba inmóvil, con una mueca de… bueno, suponía una sonrisa incomoda… ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Y fue un alivio más que visible en su rostro cuando su –ahora _sí_ de verdad– novia apareció por el umbral de la sala a su rescate.

 _Gracias_ , susurró a los dioses, _gracias_.

"¡La cena ya está lista!"

"Oh, gracias, cielo."

"¿Qué tanto le decías a Sasuke-kun?" Ojala el destino no le pagara igual que a Sasuke con Itachi; su padre no se media en cuanto a avergonzarla.

"¡Ja!, no mucho. Sólo le contaba de una de esas ocasiones en que tu abuelo nos descubrió a tu madre y a mi besándonos."

 _Uuughh_

"Pero no se preocupen, yo no soy así." Agregó al ver las caras incomodas de los adolescentes, le dio un golpe juguetón al hombro de Sasuke. "Después de todo, un par de besitos están bien para los pajaritos enamorados, ¿eh?"

Guiño, guiño

Sonrojo en Sakura

Sasuke rezando para que un meteorito cayera

Y el silencio embarazoso cuando los ojos del padre de Sakura repararon, por primera vez, en el hematoma de curiosa forma en la piel del joven sentado a un lado de él. Su sonrisa payasa se congeló y la expresión fácil de su rostro también.

 _¡Sí, tierra, ábrete!_

* * *

"¡Buahahaha!" Se sujetaba la barriga. "¡El papá de Sakura-chan te aventó una chancla! ¡Buahahahah!"

Apuntado con su dedo a la malhumorada cara de Sasuke, importándole poco la cantidad de personas que pasaban por los pasillos– quienes ya de por si les miraban con horror y curiosidad, Naruto no podía contener su risa.

El resumen del sábado pasado consistía en lo único que captó Naruto. Oh, por qué Dios, porque Sasuke le había contado eso a este… tonto. Pero como mayor atractivo para el rubio ruidoso, la situación incómoda de Sasuke era lo más interesante. Ya que porque muy rápido que fuera Sasuke para tratar de cubrir el chupete de su cuello cuando el padre de Sakura se dio cuenta, no fue lo suficientemente habilidoso para competir con la rapidez del objeto identificado como zapato– _zapato_ , no chancla, estúpido Naruto– directo en su cabeza.

Luego de eso el hombre mayor rio. Disculpándose entre risas, pasando por alto la cara de gato pasmado de Sasuke o la cara e terror, odio e incredulidad de Sakura, se levantó y guio a los chicos hasta la cocina.

Su única respuesta fue, "Siempre quise hacer eso." Aun con risas y luego un apretado abrazo- ahorcamiento de él hacia los muchachos, y continuando con, "¿Están usando protección, verdad?"

 _Uuggh,_ …. ¡¿Por qué eso otra vez?!

"¡Papá!"

"¡Quiero ser abuelo pero no aun!"

"Deja de decir tonterías…"

Silencio entre todos, expectante en Kizashi, moviendo sus cejas de manera "sugestiva"

"… _Pero sí_."

.

"¡Buahahahah! ¡Lo que hubiera dado por estar ahí, de veras!"

"¡Te quieres callar!" Siseó, o al menos Naruto podría reír menos como retrasado. Porque seguían en el pasillo y ya en sí Sasuke estaba avergonzado por el fin de semana con sus suegros… – _wow_ , pausa, jamás creyó llegar a pensar así de ellos. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? _No_ , jamás…

… Bueno un poco

Y aun así, sujetaba demasiado la bolsa en sus manos y pensaba otra vez… ¿esto era adecuado? _Ugh_ , su estómago hizo unos movimientos raros…

No, quizá no era buena idea. Después de todo, ¿Qué idea de Naruto podía ser buena… o no estúpida?

"Hey, alto ahí casanova." Tic en el ojo de Sasuke por el apodo. Extendiendo sus manos frente a su amigo, Naruto le impedía moverse. "Ya estamos aquí, no te echaras para atrás."

Porque a todo esto, una nueva situación ridícula –idea estúpida, estúpida– se estaba llevando a cabo.

Fue tan de repente, domingo por la mañana Naruto había interrumpido su merecido sueño con balbuceos sin sentido hasta que la palabra _Sakura_ se registró en su mente. Era tonto, ridículo cursi y para nada _Sasuke-tipo_ , lo que iban a hacer.

Lo que _él_ iba a hacer.

En público. Frente a toda la escuela. Con ese pasillo, tan concurrido adornado, pancartas y flores artificiales colgando, un letrero enorme y su estómago amenazando con mandarlo al baño por los nervios.

Algo que él JAMAS habría decidió hacer.

Algo que NUNCA habría hecho por nadie.

 _Pero era Sakura…_

 _Ugh_ , su estómago otra vez.

* * *

Y mientras el siempre orgulloso y " _nadie merece mi atención Uchiha Sasuke_ " se retórica de nervios, Naruto aguantaba su risa.

¡Y es que, cómo no! No era algo cotidiano–okay borren eso, ya se estaba haciendo muy común, pero seguía siendo increíble. Como su tazón favorito de ramen, sin importar cuantas veces lo comiera, seguía siendo delicioso. Así eran los acontecimientos vergonzosos que recientemente eran protagonistas sus amigos. Siempre que "Sakura-chan" estaba involucrada, Sasuke se convertía en _Sasu-pudin_ y era un desastre digno de ver y reírse.

Su panza le empezaba a doler de tanta risa.

A todo esto, no le juzguen mal, Naruto no estaba haciendo esto con el fin de atormentar a su amigo – _heh_ – sino de ayudarle a asentar su relación con su otra amiga. Y Naruto podía ser tachado de muchas cosas,

 _"Un baboso_ ," decía Sasuke

 _"Un pervertido_ ," reprochaba Sakura

 _"Un rubio tonto_ ," llegó a decirle la otra rubia tonta de Ino,

¡Pero nunca una mala persona, de veras! Y esta idea había sido consecuencia de su propia iniciativa de invitar a Hinata-chan al baile que en un mes se llevaría a cabo. La alegría de su chica era algo que le hinchó el corazón y le hizo querer besarla. Se sentía demasiado feliz, con toda la buen vibra cargando su ser, que… ¡que debía compartir eso!

¿Con quién más que con sus dos mejores amigos?

Luego de una plática tipo,

"¿Y tú y Sakura-chan ya están de acuerdo con sus atuendos para el baile?"

"…"

"Porque ya la invitaste para el baile, ¿verdad Sasu-teme…?"

"…"

"…"

"¿Enserio? _¿Enserio Sasuke?_ ¿Tanto _besho_ - _besho_ te ha distraído?"

"Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa. ¿Por qué estas tu tan emocionado con algo tan estúpido como un baile?"

"¡Ah! ¡Cómo puedes! No es sólo un baile, es el primer baile que Hinata-chan y yo tendremos, es especial."

"Eres una nena."

"¡Y tu pareces una, de veras!" El almohadazo no fue nada suave en su cara. "Uf, creí que te emocionarías."

"Han, no soy tú para tal tontería."

"¿Ni por Sakura-chan?" _Heeh_ , arma secreta. "Ya que, ya sabes, hace unos meses estaba en esta misma cama quejándose de cuan sola estaba y cuán importante era para ella esa " _tontería_ ", supongo que debería decirle que busque algún otro acompañante, ya que _su novio_ , no tiene interés en, ¿Qué dijiste? Ah, sí, _tontería_ …" justo cuando tomó su celular y abrió su agenda de contactos, la mano de Sasuke sujetó su muñeca y le detuvo. Ceño fruncido y odio en los ojos.

Mucho no necesitaba Naruto para convencerle. Más difícil fue que Sasuke aceptara la increíble y asombrosa propuesta que Naruto le daba para invitar a Sakura al baile como se debía.

 _"Jamás,"_ había dicho Sasuke

 _"¡Será hiper romántico, de veras!"_ chillaba Naruto,

 _"Eres estúpido_ ," repitió él.

 _"Y tú súper-duper enamorado de Sakura-chaaan_ ,"

Por supuesto, la situación la ganó el rubio, de no ser así no estría esperando por la chica en dicho pasillo con la decoración más cursi jamás hecha por Uchiha Sasuke.

Esto merecía ser grabado.

* * *

Últimamente su humor era bueno. No una maravilla escupe arcoíris, pero si bueno. Un suspiro soñador escapó de sus labios, en su memoria se repetían escenas…

 _Su mano, esa que siempre fue un límite, se encerraba en su cintura, su rostro rozando la piel de su cuello, su aliento chocando en la piel de ella, mil hormigas recorriendo su cuerpo y su palpitar como loco. Sus ojos buscándose y sus labios encontrándose. Besos gentiles, besos que subían de tono y la libertad de estar así, sin nadie ni nada interponiéndose entre ellos…_

Tan perfecto.

Otro suspiro

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ya para." de sopetón, la rubia le despertaba de su sueño de amor-asco, tensión sexual desatada multiplicada, _ew_ \- de la pelirosa.

Una bravee mueca en los labios de Sakura fue la única señal de desagrado, porque de inmediato una sonrisa boba y un brillo de ilusión se instaló en ella. _De nuevo._

"Enserio, frente de marquesina, los insectos comenzarán a acercarse por tanta miel que derramas." Mucho del disgusto no era real, Ino estaba contenta por el gran cambio y paso que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron durante las últimas semanas. Vaya que de estar girando en una zona de friendozone auto-impuesta era ridículo, su amiga de cabello rosa y gran frente–no era tan grande pero debía bajarle el ego de vez en cuando– vivía era molesto. Y ahora, ¿Cuánto tenían juntos? ¿Tres semanas? Lo que fuera, la etapa de luna de miel era ridículamente dulce e incomoda.

Uf, ¿sería que necesitaba un novio ella?

"Estás celosa."

"Quisieras…"

Pero Sakura seguía caminado por los pasillos, esquivando a las personas alrededor, como si estuviera flotando en lugar de usar los pies. Vaya que el amor hacía cosas locas.

"Supongo, no descuides a Sasuke-kun, alguien podría robártelo."

" _Ino-pig."_

"No es broma." Deslizando su cabello por su hombro, coqueta y atractiva, Ino Yamanaka jugaba con su amiga. Claro que Ino no haría nada tan bajo.

Uno, porque ella era buena amiga, no una de las harpías quita novios de las películas que según Sakura iban acorde a su personaje.

Y dos, está muy importante, creía muy difícil que Sasuke se fijara en alguien más que no fuera esta extraña mota rosa bipolar.

Porque, vamos, el chico estaba arrastrando la cobija por Haruno Sakura desde el capítulo uno, ¿así o más comprometido?

Y lo sostenía, eso de que para Sasuke no había nadie más que la pelirosa de ojos verdes, pues entre el farfullo de los pasillo congestionado de estudiantes, la risa gritona del emocionado Naruto, y el sonido de una exclamación ahogada en su compañera pelirosa, Ino abrió mucho los ojos ante la escena en la que un Uchiha Sasuke se mostraba.

Fue la escena cliché de una película de adolescentes, donde los movimientos parecían ser en cámara lento y la lente enfocaba a los protagonistas, como Sakura dejó caer su mochila y con una muda sorpresa se fue acercando hasta Sasuke. Este, como buen protagonista guapo dio los pasos necesarios para acercarse a su chica, y podría jurar como el viento parecía mover sus cabellos y la luz brillante entraba y les daba una imagen etérea y cursi. En las pancartas se leía lo más importante para una chica, y cuando Sasuke se agachó, una de sus rodillas en el suelo y expresión decidida, extendiendo sus manos para presentare a Sakura ese objeto importantísimo, y expresó la pregunta.

"¿ _Irías al baile conmigo?"_

Sakura no se contenía, e Ino aplaudía mentalmente el valor de Sasuke para hacer eso en público, porque de un momento a otro Sakura se abalanzó hasta él y rodeo sus brazos con los de él.

Ino estaba un poco alejada, ellos hablando en susurros secretos pero entendía por su contacto e insistentes asentimientos que Sakura había aceptado.

 _Aawww…_

Empalagoso.

 _¿Y el beso?_

"¡Y el beshooo!" El otro rubio ruidoso gritaba, moviendo la boca de manera sugestiva y con una cámara en sus manos. _PPrrff_ al menos Naruto también les daba ese empujón.

Y mientras la circulación en el pasillo estaba atenta al siguiente movimiento del avergonzado Sasuke y la ruborizada Sakura, esperando por un apasionado beso de película, los tortolos giraron sus rostros para volver a encararse.

Era ese algo que Ino sólo había visto en ellos, su capacidad para perderse en la mirada del otro y verse por pesados segundos que parecían eternos. El ambiente volvía a cambiar, las personas alrededor ya no tan interesadas y continuando su camino, Naruto llegando hasta con ella, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros y con una sonrisa contenta, negando con su cabeza.

 _Tal vez sí_ , pensaba Ino con un una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica _, tal vez sí estoy algo celosa_. Dudaba mucho poder ver en alguien más la conexión que veía entre Sasuke y Sakura, mucho menos esperar ser tan afortunada como para sentir eso con alguien.

 _Frente de marquesina, que suerte tienes._

* * *

"¿Cómo se pueden encerrar en esa burbuja tanto tiempo e ignorar a los otros?

"Que insensibles."

…

"¿Quieres ir a comer?

"…Todo menos ramen."

"¡Ow!"

* * *

.

.

LMLY, para ustedes! Espero que hayan disfrutado de relleno-chan, este capítulo dedicado a los tortolitos. Me decidí en darles un momento de paz, miel, amor y vergüenzas... ¿Cómo es su relación a vista de los demás? Una pequeña prueba de ello.

Ahora sí, que se venga el dramaaaa D:

Hehehe, Rws, pliz? Saben que los amo.

PD: el " _objeto"_ es un ramillete .

Gracias por leer!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Espero que aun alguien quiera leer este fic T.T

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(20)**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la etapa de Luna de miel que les hacía dejar a todos y todo fuera de ellos era...

"Ugh, me dará diabetes con tanta miel,"

"¡Vamos Ino, no es tan malo!"

"¡Se comen con la mirada!" Apuntó hacia los culpables de su malestar. El otro rubio no pudo evitar el golpe en su estómago (figurativo) ante la escena.

"Okay, si es algo grotesco,"

Sasuke y Sakura…

 _Esos tórtolos insensibles._

Era bonito, suponían los demás, su romance de película adolescente, era algo un tanto lindo y cómico; Cuando Sasuke y Sakura compartían miradas y a su alrededor solo era la persona al frente. Corazón palpitante, emociones cálidas y contentas. El disfrute de estar con la persona querida desde hace tanto…

¡Pero! ¿Por qué Sasuke y Sakura no tenían consideración de todos? (Ino Y Naruto tenían tanto ego que ellos abarcaban ese " _todos_ ".

Era un drama de los rubios, una broma más que nada, el hacerles la burla o quejarse de la falta de atención que los tortolitos estaban teniendo con todo lo que les rodeaba.

Aunque siendo sinceros, si era algo incómodo para ciertas personas, dígase de nuevo Naruto e Ino, quienes sostenían el papel de mejores amigos de la pareja cursi, y por dicho motivo pasaban bastante tiempo con ellos. O mejor dicho, a un lado de ellos.

¡Y es que! _¡Los enamorados les ignoraban!_ Pero que les ignoraran era mejor que presenciar sus muestras de afecto, que hasta el momento seguían siendo tenues, a veces _-a veces-_ se sostenían de las manos, pero ... las miradas, Dios santo... _asco_.

Ellos brillaban con una especie de afterglow que insinuaba contacto íntimo.

 _"¡Eeeww!"_

"Naruto, no hagas eso cuando tienes la boca llena de ramen." Ino le recriminó, un poco asqueada ella misma,

Y es que parecía que ahora los amigos eran ellos. Pasaban tanto tiempo uno junto al otro ya que los desatentos de sus amigos no les daban ni la hora del día.

¿Cómo Yamanaka Ino terminó en un puesto de ramen obligando a un rubio cabeza de chorlito a comer con educación?

Que rayos, enserio.

 _Esto_ , todo esto merecía retribución.

 _Solo espera niña frente, un día serás tú la que este sentada comiendo ramen y yo seré la afortunada en un romance._

"¿En serio no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"¿Eh?"

Ino volvió a hacer un gesto de asco, este idiota hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

 _Paciencia_ , paciencia que hasta ahora Naruto era el único con el que ella podía ir al centro comercial, "¿No deberías estar con tu novia o algo?"

"Oooh, a Hinata-chan no le molesta,"

"No me refiero a eso."

Está bien, no me caes de lo mejor pero no eres tan mala, además me da cosita dejarte sola."

"¿Perdón?"

"Sakura es tu única amiga, así que debes sentirte mal que-"

"¿Perdón?" repitió interrumpiéndole. "¿Es que crees que soy una perdedora sin amigos además de ella?"

"Uh... ¿no?"

"¡Claro que no!" Se levantó haciendo un chirrido en el banquillo, lastimando los oídos de los presentes.

"Soy Ino Yamanaka, capitana del equipo de porristas soltera codiciada y alumna sobresaliente,"

"Uh-"

"Yo soy quien le hace el favor a frente de marquesina con mi amistad, no al revés."

"Uh,"

"¿No me crees? ¿No me crees tú bicho rubio con malos modales? Bien, tampoco necesito de tu lastima," tomando su bolso y moviendo su cabello hacia atrás, furia del arranque repentino de drama sin fundamento, la rubia con paso pesado y pasos rápidos caminó lejos del otro rubio.

Ojos sorprendidos, boca llena de ramen y-

"¿Quién va a pagar por lo de la chica?" Dijo el encargado del lugar,

"Oh, Mier-"

* * *

No lo admitirá, pero Ino Yamanaka se sentía un poco... echada de lado. Lo cual era ridículo, pues, ¿cuánto tenía con esta amistad? Un par de meses. No había razón para sentirse mal, ¿cierto?

 _Quizá Naruto tiene razón, quizá estoy sola._

 _Qué pena,_ ella era todo un cache y aun así estaba soltera.

No era su culpa, los chicos parecían alejarse de ella...

 _Es porque soy demasiado bonita._ Suspiró. Su aspecto, rubia y curvilínea. Su posición, capitana de porristas popular y social...

¡Y soltera!

En serio, ¿Cómo era que el rubio amante del ramen tenía novia y ella era la tercera rueda de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura?

Contuvo un suspiro. Decidiendo que era mejor prestar atención a la clase y pasar de largo sus comentarios internos.

La clase era un tanto tediosa, a pesar de que el maestro le agradaba, Ino golpeteaba su lápiz contra su libreta, mirando a la pizarra intentado resolver la ecuación planteada.

 _¿Quizá debería cambiar de look?_

El maestro cuestionó a un alumno medio dormido en la parte trasera.

 _¿Cortar mi cabello? No, no... muchas matarían por tan espectacular cabellera._

El maestro seguía explicando,

 _¿Qué tal entrar a algún club o clase extra?_

 _Hum..._

"Shikamaru, _Pssst_..." Dormitando, el chico apenas si parecía escucharla.

"¡Shika!" Ya no murmuró, y su casi grito llamó la atención de la clase entera. El maestro les miró expectante, e Ino solo sonrió encantadora, logrando que el maestro retomara la clase y dejando a la rubia continuar. Al menos había despertado a Shikamaru.

"Hey,"

¿Qué quieres, Ino?"

"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a entrar a tu club de cerebritos?"

Mirándole de reojo, confundido, "¿De qué hablas?"

"He estado pensado que necesito un cambio de ambiente."

Seguía sin entenderle.

"Creo que sería bueno para mis habilidades sociales mezclarme con otras personas."

"¿Dejarás de ser porrista?"

"¡ _Prrf_! ¡Claro que no! Pero los chicos inteligentes son más... ¿profundos? Serios."

 _Ah, eso es_ , pensó Shikamaru.

"¿Puedo acompañarte a tu club de ajedrez?" Un bostezo, cerrando los ojos. "Como quieras."

 _"¡Yes!"_ Seguro el amor de su vida era un intelectual.

"Ino!"

"Lo siento Asuma-sensei." Le volvió a sonreír.

De repente, su humor había mejorado.

* * *

Retiraba lo dicho.

No quería darle el gusto a la frentona con su irritante estereotipo que tenía sobre Ino, no… no aceptaba ser una porrista de película de adolescentes, rubia, con aire en la cabeza y maquillaje en la mente.

¡Ino no era snob, no era una rubia arpía! Al menos ya no.

Tenía buenas calificaciones y al menos sabía que nadie le odiaba… ella no etiquetaba y juzgaba a la población estudiantil… no más.

Su amigo de toda la vida era un nerd perezoso y otro era un gordito simpático, ¡claro que Ino no era un estereotipo de Barbie porrista!

Pero vaya que ahora quería correr y no regresar.

 _Vamos, puedes hacerlo._

Debía haber sospechado el hecho de que Shikamaru accediera tan fácil no era buena señal.

Porque en un salón bastante amplio, unas cuantas personas no dejaban de mirarla.

Se sentía incomoda… y algo tonta.

Dicho y hecho, Shikamaru le había dejado acompañarle a su agraciado club de ajedrez… y ella quizá había tenido la fantasía de entre estos… _hum_ -no diría nerds, eso suena muy cliché,- entre estas _personas_ encontrara al amor de su vida... o al menos a un chico que le gustara.

Porque según las novelas de wattpad, en cada escuela debía de haber un nerd cuyas gafas gruesas y ropa modesta escondían a un hombre bello…

Debe de decir que no había tal. Al menos no ahí.

¡Qué ridiculez! ¡Si alguien fuera tremendamente sexy, un par de gafas no podrían ocultarlo, _hello_! Ella podía ver con tal claridad que de los chicos aquí ninguno era un Sasuke Uchiha con lentes y ropa aburrida.

Que estafa.

Suspiró, quizá el chico más atractivo de la escuela no era un nerd,… _mal cliché quise vivir._

"Tu turno."

Frente a ella, un chico de aspecto normal-no usaba gafas- esperaba porque ella diera el siguiente movimiento en el tablero. Lo hizo, y ante eso unas risitas de los espectadores. Según parece no había acertado.

"¿Y que haces lo fines de semana?"

Porque quizá no eran guapos, _no guapo de novela adolescente_ , pero debían tener buenos sentimientos y… bien, debían ser al menos simpáticos.

"Jugar."

"¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de deporte? Recientemente he querido practicar algo de tenis, pero no encuentro el tiempo, entre prácticas, los dramas de Sakura y la escuela-"

"Huh, Ino."

"¿Sí, Shika?"

Él se acercó hasta susurrar en su oído. "Se refiere a jugar videojuegos."

"Oh, bueno," asumió rápido algo. "Entonces, ¿Qué otras cosas haces fuera de la escuela?"

Continuó preguntando, quién sabe… quizá tuvieran gustos en común.

Claro que Ino no notaba, o de verdad pasaba por alto la renuencia de su compañero de tablero, quien parecía contestarle por mera cortesía.

Pero Ino quería creer que, él que el haya ganado muy rápido el juego y se negara a la revancha era porque ella había jugado muy mal, no porque no quisiera seguir charlando con ella.

.

"Bien, fue divertido." Comentó la rubia. Ella y Shikamaru iban camino a casa, siendo que ambos vivían un lado del otro, amigos de infancia por ese motivo, era muy normal que ella le condujeran hasta ahí. Ino estaba positiva ese día había sido… _de mucho aprendizaje_ , "Quizá mañana pueda-"

"Sería mejor si no."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo ofendida, mirándole brevete para luego mantener su vista en el camino. "Si soy tan mala jugando puedes ayudarme a mejorar, quizá hasta-"

"No se trata de eso. A los chicos no…" ¿Cómo decirle sin hacerle sentir mal? "… Les agradas."

Ouch.

"¿Por qué?" No había razón, apenas si habían entablado platica, no había motivo para que ella no les agradara. Además, estaba segura de que cualquiera habría gustado de pasar el rato con Yamanaka Ino.

"Quién sabe." Bostezó. "Seguro porque les intimidas un poco. O quizá tu popularidad... eso siempre ha sido un factor."

"¿De qué hablas?" Como, o sea ella tratando de no ser arrogante y etiquetar, y resultaba ella ser la víctima.

"Siempre ha sido así, creía que ya lo habías entendido."

"No creí que siguieran pensando así de mí."

Dolía un poco que las personas aún pensaran que Ino Yamanaka era solo una porrista hueca y presumida.

"No veo por qué tiene que importar. Ignóralos."

"Lo he hecho, Shika... pero me parece injusto que nadie quiera acercarse a mí por algo que es historia. ¿Qué hay de esas tonterías de nuevos comienzos y oportunidades? Juzgan sin conocer.

"De repente parece molestarte."

"Siempre lo ha hecho."

"Humm… ¿Qué hay de esa chica Hana con la que pasas el tiempo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas de Sakura? por el amor de Dios, Shikamaru es que nunca me prestas atención."

"Hana, Sakura… ambas son flores." Él era un caso perdido. "¿Qué ustedes dos no estaban saliendo o están molestas?"

Ino suspiró. "Sí, Sakura es mi amiga. Pero ahora está algo distraída… ya te lo había dicho; al fin salió de su autoimpuesta friendzone, y esté muy ocupada ahora, al parecer."

 _Oh_ , "Así que se trata de eso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estás celosa,"

"¡Qué! ¡No!"

"Ino, está bien tratar de ampliar tu agenda, pero no te sobre esfuerces. Las cosas llegan por si solas."

Después de todo, su encuentro y amistad con Sakura fue espontanea, ¿no?

Ella no dijo nada, no le gustaba cuando Shika tenía razón.

Deteniendo su carro frente a la cochera de su casa, ninguno de los da había bajado aun.

"Es solo que… estoy en mi segundo año, se supone este es el mejor momento de mi vida, pero… ¿Dónde está el romane? ¿Dónde está el apasionado, suave e inquebrantable romance de preparatoria? No es justo."

Y dudaba obtener uno, no cuando los chicos parecía rehuirle.

"¿Crees que encuentre a mi persona ideal?" Alguien que le mire con adoración, que con su sola presencia borre a todos y todo, que acelere su corazón y le haga sentir protegida… "¿Shika?"

"Hum… seguro que sí. Este mundo está lleno de locos, así que yo no descarto tu idea."

" _Ja, ja_ que simpático."

* * *

Al día siguiente Ino no le volvió a insistir a Shikamaru acompañarlo al club de ajedrez.

Sakura seguía embobada con Sasuke que Ino ya no sentía la miel pegarse en ella con estos enamorados.

Así que continuó comiendo, designada a ser la tercer rueda.

"Hey, que- _ew_ , ¡asquerosos, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-Chan, consigan un cuarto, esta es la cafetería, nadie quiere vomitar sus almuerzos!" Ino rio un poco ante la intervención del recién llegado.

"¡Naruto!"

"Dobe idiota."

"Sí sí, hola mejores amigos. ¡Hey, Ino!"

"Hey, Naruto."

El rubio se sentó junto a ella, e Ino sintió un alivio. Al menos ya no estaba sola con la parejita.  
Naruto comenzó a comer, Sasuke y Sakura seguían con ese sexo de miradas, e Ino agradecía la presciencia del otro rubio.

Así que, "Naruto... lamento lo del otro día."

Eran celos, era un poco de molestia y soledad, usualmente ella no tenía esos arranques de _Sakura-drama._

"Oh, está bien, ¡de veras! Sakura me ha gritado peor-

"¡Hey!"

Ino le sonrió.

"A propósito,"

"¿Si?"

Se acercó más a ella, como contándole un secreto, "¿Qué te parece la idea de presentarte a un amigo?"

"¿Oh?"

"Es un poco raro, pero buena persona. No tiene que ser nada romántico, pero tómalo como un cambio de rutina ¿Qué dices?"

"Yo tendría cuidado, él se junta con puros raros,"

"¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Sasuke-teme! Además, ¡eso te haría un raro también!"

"Quisieras."

"Cuenta con Naruto para ser amigo de todo al que conoce," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Está bien." Aceptó Ino.

Después de todo, ella estaba abierta a conocer nuevas personas.

Y quien sabe, quizá podría ser esta su persona destinada.

"¡Genial! Se alegró el rubio, para luego continuar con sus insultos a Sasuke. Luego. "Apropósito, ¡tú pagas la cuenta la próxima que vayamos a comer!"

.

* * *

La última actualización fue en febrero.. hum, lo siento? Xd la cosa es que me enfoque en BaL, Penthesliea… luego me tomé un descanso y… bum, ya era el SSM, y… bueno, _Hehe?_

Pero no se apuren, es super seguro que me vaya a hiatus con mis demás historias, pero LMLY será mi meta a terminar.

No estaba segura si comenzar el drama de lleno, o hacer esto, pero me ha gustado la idea de esta sub-trama, quiero incluir a otros personajes, después de todo… la idea original de este fic es la amistad.. so…

Reviews, please? Y subo siguiente cap (shi, ya lo tengo y es SS)


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** No publicaba porque Rosegold09 y p-chan05 no se han reportado T.T ¿dónde están? -se pone a llorar

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(21)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La expresión "caminar sobre las nubes" es sin duda la perfecta descripción del sentir de Sakura.

Todo era como algodones rosas. Bombones. Canciones pop románticas de hace cinco años. Niños riendo, animalitos jugando...

Okay, quizá niños no, estos _a veces_ le sacaban de quicio cuando hacen berrinches,

Pero todo era _color rosa,_ como su cabello, y vibrante, como sus ojos. -Sonrojo aquí al recordar que fue Sasuke quien hizo esa descripción de sus ojos.

Sí, Sakura parecía una caricatura cómica dando saltitos entre acolchonadas nubes... pues su relación con Sasuke era el motivo de su dicha-

"¡Oí, Sakura-Chan! ¡Ven, ven!"

-Para luego caer estrepitosamente por la imagen de su mejor amigo rubio sosteniendo la mano de una sonrojada - _ridícula, ridícula_ \- Hinata.

Sakura sentía el tic en su sonrisa, y su buen humor desaparecer.

 _Uugh._

Claro, la etapa de Luna de miel se disipaba, o bien, esos ojos perlados le despertaban tal cual pesadilla.

El drama comenzaba.

* * *

"Dios, la odio, la odio, _la odioooo_..." este último _odio_ lo dijo lanzando sus brazos y rostro sobre la mesa, tremendo ruido y drama de la chica. A su lado, una ceja rubia perfectamente estilizada de Ino Yamanaka mostraba cierto desconcierto. De alguna manera se había acostumbrado al drama de la pelirosa, y esperó a que la susodicha terminada ese infinito _"ooooooo"_ y se dignara a estructurar una conversación decente.

"¿A caso es a posta el actuar más feo, considerando tú ya pobre aspecto?" Comentó y el efecto fue inmediato, pues Sakura respingó y dirigió su ceño fruncido hacia la rubia. Era casi adorable. Pensó Ino ante su carita con berrinche.

"No comprendes mi sufrir,"

"Tu sufrir es idiota."

"Tch. ¿Por qué eres mi amiga?"

"Quizá porque no tienes muchas opciones."

Okay, cierto. Pero no lo diría.

"Tenten es buena opción."

"¿Oh?"

"Platicamos bastante luego de prácticas. Incluso hemos planeado a comer con todo el equipo..."

Oh, ¿por qué era que Ino no le creía? Esa sonrisita burlona en los labios de la rubia, Sakura con berrinche era divertida _... a veces._

"¿Y Temari...?" Porque su ingreso al equipo de volleyball significaba más contacto con la mencionada. Y admitía, era de su agrado. Aunque la pelirosa no compartía su pensar,

"De ninguna manera, esa bruja. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella? ¡Ino-pig, me distraes de mi tema!"

"Sueles divagar demasiado. No es mi culpa."

"Simplemente no lo tolero."

"¿Temari?"

"¡No! ¡Hinata- _chiaaan_!"

Y ahí va de nuevo, esta vez no golpeó el escritorio con su cabeza, pero sí con sus puños. Era un tanto incoherente para Ino este... _berrinche_ , no podía llamarlo de otra manera, tampoco podía detenerlo.

"¿No entiendo cómo esto te molesta?"

"No has prestado nada de atención en los anteriores capítulos, diablos, concéntrate Ino."

Oh, cierto… antes de que Sasuke y Sakura se convirtieran en _Sasusaku_ … Sakura tenía esta situación llamada _"odio a Hinata sin motivo"_

La rubia giró los ojos. Sakura continuó. "No puedo permitir que tímida y colorada _Hinata-Chian_ aleje a mi mejor amigo. Cuanto con una sola mano la cantidad de amigos que tengo... ¡y me sobran dos dedos! ¡No estoy para perder uno de ellos!"

"¿Qué pasó con todo esto de Tenten y el equipo de volleyball? Naruto tienen novia, bien por él, tú también sales con Sasuke. No te veo preocupada por alejar a Sasuke de Naruto, ¿no es algo tonto e hipócrita de tu parte?"

"-¡Por qué además, ella no es la adecuada para él! Es rara." Sakura descaradamente ignoró el comentario de Ino. _Grosera_.

Ino suspiró, decidiendo mejor callar y pensar en cómo ayudar a Sakura para dejar este berrinche atrás, mientras Sakura seguía su monólogo del porque era el fin del mundo que Hinata saliera con Naruto.

Lo pensó, analizo como podría hacer que Sakura dejara su… drama.

Cinco minutos luego se rindió. Si no puede con el enemigo, únetele… además, ella misma estaba algo centrada en su misteriosa no-cita que Naruto había propuesto. _Viernes, llega pronto,_ Pensaba la rubia mientras ignoraba la furia de este rabioso pequeño conejo rosa.

* * *

"Hey," sacando libros de su casillero, Sakura respingó un poco ante el llamado, a su lado un impasible Sasuke Uchiha se recargaba en el casillero contiguo, mirando a detenimiento a dicha chica.

En automático, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella. Mariposas bailando en su estómago y pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Hey, tú,"

Porque este sentimiento no se iba, solo incrementaba cada segundo al estar con él.

"¿Lista?" sus ojos le miraba con afecto, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban… Sasuke sonriendo era un soplo a su corazón.

"¿Para qué?" la pregunta fue en automático, sus ojos jamás dejando los de él, mariposas en su estómago…

Sasuke tomó los libros de la chica, y le invitó a caminar. Ambos iban entre más alumnos por la salida, y para Sakura sólo era natural caminar junto a él. No tenían planes, pero si Sasuke quería pasar el resto de día con ella…

"¿Sasuke?" Porque este sentimiento siempre era hermoso, cuando Sasuke estaba con ella-

"Comeremos con Naruto y Hinata, ¿recuerdas?"

-Y este sentimiento se esfumó.

* * *

Traidor.

 _Traidor._

 ** _¡Traidor!_**

Sasuke ignoraba las llameantes miradas que su novia lanzaba a su persona. Casi sentía retumbar las groserías que ella podía estar pensando, pero pasó por alto eso. Enfurruñada en su asiento, la pelirosa fulminaba cualquier cosa a su vista.

 _Paciencia,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Además, Sakura con berrinche era linda… _casi._

Sentados en una mesa de entre tantas localizadas en la parte de restaurants y zona de comida del centro comercial, ambos estaban callados. No era algo raro en su relación, el silencio cómodo había sido algo normal entre ellos.

Claro que este silencio era todo menos cómodo. Y es que ambos seguían esperando por Naruto y la novia de este, que trabajaba en una de las tiendas de ese lugar.

 _Maldición, apúrate Dobe idiota._

Pero los minutos pasaban y no llegaban. Con cada segundo Sasuke sentía un aura de odio emanar de su novia, y fue con su último murmullo de groserías que Sasuke decidió actuar.

Sakura estaba sentada frente a él, pero hasta hace unos momentos Sasuke había desviado su vista. Así ahora, encarándola Sasuke comentó,

"Te ves ridícula con ese gesto." Dicho esto, sus dedos tocaron -nada suave o gentil- la piel en su frente, como un masaje nada sutil en la piel de su rostro. La mano de ella fue rápido y le dio un manotazo. ¡Y es que ella tenía cierto complejo con su frente y ambos lo sabían!

"Tch. ¿Qué gesto? ¿Este gesto? Oh, verás amable Sasuke-kun, este gesto representa el desagrado, deberías saber... lo he copiado de ti."

"Hn. Puedes al menos fingir ser agradable."

"¡Ja! Irónico que tú digas eso-"

"Sakura…"

Ella enderezó los hombros, rostro libre de malhumor y una sonrisa dulce. "¿Algo así? Claro que puedo," sonrisa encantadora... la cual desapareció al instante. "Pero no quiero." Mueca en su boca, desagrado.

Sasuke suspiró.

"En serio Sakura, deja de ser tan infantil."

Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, puchero en la boca.

Ella podía ser adorable... tanto que incluso Sasuke podría besarla ahí mismo.

Y de hecho, levantándose sobre su asiento y cerrando la distancia que una mesa les creaba, Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, besándola con gusto e insistente.

Era increíble como esto se convirtió en algo fácil de realizar, si bien antes no se habría imaginado tal en un lugar concurrido, desde que ellos eran oficiales besarse era algo fácil de hacer.

Sin mencionar algo que ambos gustaban de.

"Lamento- _oh_... vaya, vaya... ¡estamos en un lugar público!"

Rompiendo el contacto, Sasuke y Sakura miraron al responsable que interrumpía su gustoso beso.

Con una sonrisa zorruna, burla evidente que Naruto estaba ahí, celular frente y... seguro les tomó una foto.

Sasuke no sabía si estaba más molesto por eso o la interrupción.

"Llegas tarde," espetó, ignorando el calor en su cuello y orejas, que volvió a tomar asiento frente a su novia.

"Heh, no te veías muy aburrido hace un momento."

"Tch. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"¡Lo- lo siento, es mi culpa!" Las miradas se dirigieron a quien hablaba. Sasuke no había notado su presencia. De pie junto a su mejor amigo, como un tímido cachorrito, la chica de ojos perlados y cabello oscuro.

Hinata lucía avergonzada, arrepentida seguro por el reclamo de Sasuke, quien en realidad no estaba molesto.

"Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar-"

"¡No te preocupes, Hinata-Chan! Ellos no están molestos, ¿verdad Teme, Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke asintió,-

"La verdad sí." El pelinegro de inmediato miró a su novia. Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada desaprobatoria, _¿de verdad?_

" _Sakura_ ," le advirtió él al mismo tiempo que Hinata se disculpaba de nuevo,

"Lo siento,"

"Hum... Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer o-?"

"Sakura." Le reprendió, y justo a tiempo porque Naruto parecía notar el mal humor de la chica.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Qué tal si decidimos que comer?" Mirando entre los lugares, buscando que sería la mejor opción, Naruto hablaba animadamente, sacando de su temor a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura, apretó ligeramente sus dedos, y ambos compartieron una mirada.

"Trata," le decía. Ella debía al menos tener disponibilidad.

"Bien," dijo ella.

Sakura no quería que la presencia de Hinata le arruinara más su humor.

.

Su comida pasó de manera casi agradable. Ella estaba acostumbrada al actuar de estos chicos, y era una rutina que le era conocida. Casi podía decir que la pasó bien, pero cierta presencia tomaba sus nervios.

Para empezar, Hinata no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía parecía alterar algo dentro de la pelirosa, eso podía ella ignorar, la compañía de Sasuke junto a ella le ayudaba mucho a no hacer drama, pero cuando Naruto se dirigía hacia la chica, _ugh_ , que Sakura quería lanzarle la rebana de pizza que si plato contenía en la cara de ella.

¿Su odio era infundado? Probablemente.

¿Haría algo para dejarlo de lado? No.

¿Haría algo para remediar esta situación...?

Estaba segura que sí.

Lugo de comer- muy en contra de la opinión de Sasuke- caminaron por el centro comercial. Esto sí le ayudó mucho a dejar de lado a Naruto y su compañía, y justo cuando estaba por patear el trasero de Naruto en los videojuegos, que su irritación volvió.

"Lo siento, mi hora permitida ha terminado," dijo con voz baja, apenada.

 _¡La mejor noticia!_

"¿Tienes que regresar ya?" Naruto hizo un puchero, ojos de cachorrito.

 _Sí, sí~_ canturreaba Sakura.

"¡Ow! ¡Bien, yo te acompaño a casa!"

 _~Sí_ … espera, " _¡No!"_

"¿Eh?" las miradas en Sakura. Oh, su grito no había sido interno. Confundidos, sus compañeros le veían. "Hum, ¿volverás pronto? Te debo la revancha y-"

"Hum..." Naruto miró entre ella y su novia, "No, quiero pasar un rato más con Hinata, le dejaré en su casa."

¡No!

"Los veo en la escuela."

Sasuke asintió, la chica de cabello negro se despidió de ambos sutilmente y Naruto tomó la de ella, haciéndole sonroja demasiado. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en el mismo lugar, viendo como la pareja se iba, contentos…

"Hey,"

 _No puede ser._

"Oye,"

 _Naruto..._

"Sakura,"

Le había rechazado por esa- _¡esa!_

"¡Sakura!" La mano de Sasuke en sus hombros, exigiendo la atención de él. Le había estado llamando y la chica le había ignorado,

"¿Sí?"

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar le miraba con mucho detenimiento. Sus ojos negros parecía escudriñar en cada rasgo de ella, y si antes este tipo de acción provocaba en ella nerviosismos y mariposa, ahora le hacía sentí un poco... desarmada.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" De pronto, la preocupación en los ojos de Sasuke le había bajado su enojo. Un momento después, él vivió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza,

"No es nada. ¿Quieres seguir visitando tiendas?"

"¡Oh!" Esta propuesta lanzó por la ventana sus pensamientos negativos y casi saltando como conejito, ella tomó la mano de su novio y le arrastró a la siguiente tienda.

Después de todo, no dejaría pasar tal oportunidad.

* * *

"¿Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Sí, Hinata-Chan?"

"C-creo que no le agrado mucho..."

"¿Huh?" el rubio rió. "¡No pasa nada! Puede que tenga una cara de amargura y la habilidad vocal de una piedra, pero a Sasuke-teme le agradas, ¡de veras!"

Hinata sonrió un poco, pero no comentó nada más... omitiendo que ella se refería a Sakura, y no Sasuke.

Le incomodaba y le hacía sentir un poco mal que una de las personas importante de Naruto no le aprobara.

"¡Te aseguro que no hay alguien en este mundo que sea tan idiota para que tú no le agrades!" Brazo sobre su hombro, apretándole más hacia él, la sonrisa cálida y brillante de Naruto lograba calamar sus inseguridades.

"Gracias," le contestó, sonrojada y aliviada.

.

.

* * *

chicas, regreseeeen, juro que ya me estoy poniendo a trabajar con este fic; ya va a comenzar con el drama y los celos... y corazones rotos T.T

Gracias por los comentarios, en especial a los guests, me encorazona cuando se toman el tiempo de escribir, más cuando no tienen un cuenta en esta plataforma. Sí, habrá más capítulos con los demás personajes, y seguirá mostrandose el sasusaku porque yolo, los amo.

oh! también estoy abierta a sugerencias, sí' no cambiaré la trama principal, pero acepto ideas para los demás personajes, así también quiero leer sus teoría de lo que creen sucederá.

le recomiendo lean mi ultimo OS Love Me Harder, escrito para mi compita, solo lemon, pero... bueno :v


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Hoy es dos de septiembre, y hace un año exactamente publiqué por primera **vez Bad at Love** , esto es un tipo festejo de mi parte(he subido varias cosas) así que luego de esto lean mi nueva historia en publicación " **Just a friend to you** , y mi nueva traducción, **Cradle**.

Gracias.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **[22]**

 **.**

 **.**

Y es que no había otra persona que su mente irracional no odiara más que a Hinata... al menos en esos momentos.

Pero luego,

"Hey, ¿qué tal ese?" Una mano apuntando hacia el vitral, desinterés en su voz y rostro... pero una paciencia infinita...

Y es que, aunque Sakura odiara a alguien tan inocente como la novia de su amigo, este sentimiento se desvanecía… en este momento.

Quizá fue porque ella no respondía, o Sasuke podía sentir la mirada de ella en su rostro, pero dejó de ver a los aburridos vestidos frente a ellos para entonces centrar su atención a la inusual, callada pelirrosa.

Era una sensación indescriptible que le envolvía, cuando sus miradas se encontraban y todo lo demás alrededor se desvanecía.

 _Cuanto amor..._

Que su mano libre tomó la de ella, pequeña, suave... y sus dedos se entrelazaron... ese cálido pero seguro sostener que sus manos enlazadas se brindaban...

Que para Sasuke y Sakura, no había nada ni nadie más.

"¿Quieres entrar?" esta vez no había desinterés, sino ternura en su voz.

Ella asintió, su voz no estaba y sus ojos seguían fijos en él.

¿Podía Sasuke entender el amor no dicho?

Una media sonrisa por parte de él, un ligero apretón entre sus manos, que le invitó a caminar dentro de la tienda.

Sí, en definitiva él podía entender.

* * *

Estaba muy animada... a metros de distancia lo podía notar... aunque no debía ser extraño, últimamente así se le veía.

Sonrió con alegría, _¡yosh!_ Si Sakura seguía así, el próximo juego sería pan comido.

Ante el silbatazo del maestro, un suspiro colectivo por las presentes fue plausible, y aún con sonrisa en rostro, Tenten trotó hasta la pelirrosa.

De entre las demás, ella parecía poco afectada por el duro entrenamiento.

"¡Hey, buen trabajo!"

Ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, las manos de la chica estaban ocupadas tratando de re-acomodar su coleta, aun así le sonrió de regreso,

"¡Buen trabajo para ti también!"

Lo que hacía el amor... ella irradiaba buen humor.

Tenten casi ríe.

"Estás muy entusiasta." Le pasó una botella de agua. Entre tragos largos ambas comenzaban una charla.

"¿Es así?" Tenten asintió. "Supongo." Y una sonrisa de ensueño apareció en su rostro, junto con un peculiar sonrojo.

"Uuh, el amor te tiene así…" picando sus costillas, Tenten no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo y bromear. La chica, curiosamente solo se sonrojó más y no negó.

Debía ser una sensación muy linda, Tenten suponía… si lograba apaciguar a este pequeño conejo salvaje, entonces el amor debía hacer maravillas.

"Tenten,"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estás libre el viernes?"

"¿Este viernes?"

"Sí. Verás… saldremos en una especie de cita… _de amigos_ , Ino, Sasuke y otros amigos de Naruto. ¿Qué dices? Será divertido, iremos a comer y quizá luego vayamos al jugar."

"Muchas gracias por pensar en mí, pero me temo que debo rechazar."

"Oh, ¿tienes planes?" La castaña asintió. "Es una lástima, me habría gustado que fueras."

"¿Quizá la próxima vez?"

"Bien… y estos planes que tienes... ¿es una cita?" Moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva, la pelirrosa inquirió.

La otra chica rió. "Podrías decir eso."

.

A Tenten le habría encantado salir, el plan de Sakura sonaba divertido pero la verdad es que sí tenía otros planes. No solo que tuviera bastante tarea que realizar, sino también que ese día había quedado con unos amigos.

El jueves por la tarde había estado avanzando en sus pendientes para poder pasar el siguiente día sin preocupación alguna. Este era su último año en la escuela y debía esforzarse bastante. Justo cuando terminaba una de sus tareas, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

El nombre en la pantalla le hizo sonreír, y contestó de inmediato. En automático un rostro conocido inundó su pantalla.

"Hola Lee,"

"¡Tenten! ¡Luces más radiante que la última vez!"

"Gracias, ¿y Neji?"

"Aquí." La imagen de Lee se dividió dejando paso a la imagen de un chico castaño de ojos perlados.

"¡Hey, hola!"

"¡Yosh! ¿Listos para el gran día?

Tenten rio. "Lo haces sonar como un evento super importante."

"¡Lo es! ¡Podremos reunirnos luego de semanas!"

"Hmm… ¿Qué dices, Neji, listo?"

Él había estado más callado de lo usual.

"De hecho… no podré."

"¿Que? ¡¿Por qué?! Los gritos de Lee casi les deja sordos.

"Ha surgido algo…"

 _Ah,_

"¡Pero habíamos planeado esto hace tiempo!"

"Lo siento."

"Está bien, igual… no hubiera podido…" intentó Tenten. Sus amigos le conocían bastante, pero ella estaba brindando una excusa para no hacer quedar mal a Neji, entonces ninguno señaló su mentira.

"¿El siguiente viernes, entonces?"

"Suena bien." Él asintió. "Me tengo que ir, tengo bastante tarea."

"Sí, igual por acá." Aunque, la verdad ella ya había terminado…

"Pero Neji…"

"Nos vemos."

Luego solo era Lee quien ocupaba su pantalla.

"Supongo que solo seremos tú y yo..." le comentó a su amigo.

"Bien, será como una cita."

"Eeh…"

"¡Pero no esa clase de cita!" risas. Luego recordó algo,

"Hey Lee, ¿Qué te parece una salida grupal?"

.

Tenten conocía a Lee y Neji desde la escuela media, ella siempre fue alguien inclinada al deporte y demás actividades físicas, y en uno de los tantos campamentos de verano les conoció. Asignados como trabajo de equipos, que los tres habían desarrollado un respeto mutuo por las habilidades del otro, si bien sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. El detalle de su amistad es que esta era a distancia; estudiaban en diferentes escuelas y prácticamente vivían al otro lado de la ciudad… en el caso de Neji, al menos. Pero fue una costumbre planear salidas… ya no solo el deporte y las artes marciales les unían, sino un afecto mutuo.

Entonces, no mentiría al decir que le decepcionaba un poco la cancelación de Neji.

Al menos, si esta fuera la primera. Lo que iba del año eran varias las ocasiones que sucedía.

 _Es una cosa natural,_ había dicho Lee, quien era más allegado al castaño. _¡Neji-san al fin está dejando florecer la bella etapa de la juventud! Las urgencias y necesidades de un joven sano que-_

 _Alto, de verdad no quiero saber la intimidad de Neji… o la tuya_. Brr, escalofríos.

Sí, Neji había comenzado a salir con chicas de manera más regular.

Y no eran celos de ese tipo, pero ¿Dónde quedaba la amistad?

.

* * *

Les divisó en los pasillos, ese día no había tenido práctica y siendo un año mayor no compartía clases con las chicas, pero era imposible no verles.

Al principio ya conocía a Yamanaka Ino, capitana de porristas y debido a esos rumores que circularon en séptimo grado, pero la rubia era una cara conocida. La pelirrosa en cambio fue una _sorpresa… graciosa_.

Su cabello debió darla a notar mucho antes, y seguro en algún momento captó su atención pero nunca se quedó en su mente, Tenten después de todo se enfocaba mucho en clases y en varios equipos deportivos en los que participaba. Ahora que le conocía y convivía con ella, era no difícil ubicarle.

Parecían discutir, algunos gestos y palabras un tanto hirientes, pero por lo que llevaba conociéndoles sabía que era su singular manera de mostrarse afecto y comunicarse.

"Hey, chicas," anunció su llegada, con éxito parando los dimes y diretes.

"¡Tenten!"

"¡Hola!"

"¿Interrumpo?"

"No, para nada, solo Ino-pig y sus puercadas,"

"Cierra la boca, niña cabeza de algodón."

"Tch."

Uh… ¿Dónde había visto esa escena antes?

"¿Se están yendo?"

"Arreglábamos unos detalles. Aquí _la diva_ … no planea llegar temprano."

"Se llama estrategia,"

"Yo le conozco como impuntualidad,"

"Oh, ¿la salida que tenían planeada aún sigue en pie?"

"Sí, es todo motivo de ella," Sakura señaló a la rubia y se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle, "Realmente está desesperada por conseguir novio."

"Soy capaz de escucharte, niña frente." Sakura solo rio.

"¿Y tú? ¿Lista para tu salida?"

Tenten suprimió un suspiro. "Ha habido cambio de planes." Ambas chicas le miraron. "De hecho, ¿aún está abierta la invitación?"

Ambas chicas dieron grititos de afirmación. "¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¡Qué bueno!"

"¿No hay problema si llevo a mi amigo…?"

"¡No, para nada!"

"Entre más chicos, más prospectos para Ino."

"¿Es guapo?" Inquirió la rubia. "¿Cómo es él?"

"Hum… es... ¿atleta?"

"Hum, buen cuerpo y resistencia. Bien, sin duda debes llevarlo."

Luego de concordar un lugar y hora, las chicas se despidieron, ella tomando un camino diferente.

Quizá el problema de la soledad era que ella — Tenten, se enfocaba demasiado en su vida escolar y sus únicos dos amigos cercanos, que cuando Neji (el más propenso a cancelar) ella se quedaba sin más planes. No buscaba más alternativas o personas con quien pasar el rato.

Vamos, era su último año, y no quería arrepentirse de terminar la preparatoria y no haber hecho más amigos y recuerdos con estos.

Ese viernes sería el comienzo de cosas agradables, estaba segura.

* * *

"¿Seguro que era aquí?"

"Sí, yo fui quien propuso este lugar, ¿recuerdas?"

"Creo que llegamos muy temprano."

"Bien, eso es debido a ti."

"¡¿Por qué yo, ttebayo?! ¡Ustedes dos son unos perfeccionistas!, siempre queriendo llegar temprano, controladores…" siguió farfullando, en este punto la pareja no le prestaba atención suficiente.

"Porque siempre eres el que se tarda más en salir de casa."

"Y eso que Sakura es igual de tardada al escoger que vestir-"

"¡Hey!"

"¿Miento?"

"Tch," puchero por parte de ella.

"¡No coqueteen mientras estoy solito!"

"No estamos coqueteando," dijeron ambos.

"Y el que estés solo es porque nadie quiere salir contigo-"

"¡Mentira! Tengo novia, ¿recuerdas?"

"Aun me es difícil de creer."

Al menos eso Sakura agradecía, no que Naruto tuviera novia, sino que la susodicha no haya asistido. Agradecía a los dioses por eso.

"Es mejor que entremos." Luego de Naruto, Sasuke sostuvo la puerta para que Sakura pasara, ante el pequeño gesto, ella le guiñó, ahora si coqueteaba, le hizo bufar a Sasuke, no era algo nuevo entre ellos.

El restaurante que Ino y Sakura habían escogido era uno de comida italiana, y Sasuke dudaba eso fue una buena idea... conociendo a Naruto y sus otros compañeros… pero eso dejaría que ellas lo aprendieran por cuenta propia. La mesa reservada era grande, y aquí él se preguntaba cuántas personas eran esperadas… no sucedía aun y Sasuke ya quería regresar.

"Deberíamos ordenar, tengo mucha _hambreeee._ "

"Osssh, aguanta hasta que lleguen los demás."

"¿Podemos al menos pedir aperitivos?"

"Supongo. Ahora regreso."

Sakura se encaminó hasta los sanitarios, y cuando Sasuke no fue capaz de verle más que giró hacia Naruto. Ahí, una mirada de zorro burlón le fue expuesta.

"¿Que?"

"Oh, nada… pero, hey Sasuke…" apuntó hacia el suelo, cerca de sus pies, "Se te cayó la hombría." Luego comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa. "Te tiene babeando y arrastrando la cobija, _hahaha_ , dios, no puedo con esto, ¡mi estómago, me duele mi estómago! ¡ _Buaajhahajha!"_

Sasuke consideró si tomar uno de los platos de porcelana instalados en la mesa de ellos y romperlo en la cabeza de Naruto sería considerado un crimen,… no seguro sería un bien para la humanidad.

Tomando paciencia de Dios sabe dónde, respiró profundo y esperó a que el rubio se ahogara con su propia saliva.

Ni una u otra cosa sucedió,

"Ah," limpiando lágrimas de sus ojos, risa aun entre palabras, el rubio continuó. "Aunque no debería ser sorpresa que te tenga en la palma de su mano… Sakura-chan siempre te gustó demasiado."

"¿Y por qué ahora estas de escandaloso?" sus molestia tan evidente.

"Aha, es que… no lo sé, verte siendo más abierto con ese agobiante amor que le tienes a veces es gracioso."

Si las miradas mataran…

"Cínico. Tu has de ser igual con Hinata."

"Jaja, no... soy más sutil," las puntas de su mano derecha sobre su pecho, como presumiendo su control.

"Un adjetivo que no se mezcla contigo. ¿No será quizá, que no sientes lo mismo por ella?"

Y eso acalló a ambos. Sasuke no quiso decirlo, pero sus buenos modos fueron quemados por la burla de su amigo. Aun así, esto era algo que él no habría querido decir en voz alta.

Fue un segundo de silencio, pero cuando Naruto respondió había cierto tono que Sasuke distinguía como uno forzado,

"Heh… claro que me gusta Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué más saldría con ella?"

 _Gustar… no amar._ Sasuke no lo dijo, ahora sí dueño de sus palabras y actuares. No, no lo mencionó, pero el propio Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo... _y cómo lo dijo_.

"Heh, no todos tenemos el lujo de salir con la persona más amada, eres un bastardo con suerte… ¡ya mínimo deja hacerte bullying!"

Y luego comenzó con otro tema, más animado… o intentando sonar animado.

No, Sasuke sabía bien que no todos tenían su suerte, y en el fondo le hacía sentir un poco mal por él.

Quizá la fortuna de Sasuke había sido la mala suerte para Naruto, aunque muy, _muy_ en el fondo ninguno admitiera eso en voz alta.

"Oh, Sasuke… creo que tienes competencia."

Parpadeando y regresando de su ensoñación, miró a Naruto primero, confundido. El chico le señaló que mirara hacia atrás, y al momento de hacerlo nada era interesante, solo Sakura fuera de los sanitarios y- _wow._

El ser más extraño, además de Naruto-

-"¡hey!"

Estaba frente a Sakura un joven un poco más alto que ella, de cabello lustroso y… completamente vestido de verde. _Que mier-_

"¡Oh, Sakura! ¡qué nombre más perfecto!" Sus gritos eran igual de escandalosos que los de Naruto y para Sasuke solo era un inusual momento, hasta que dicha persona tomó una de las manos de Sakura con ambas de él, y se acercó demasiado al tiempo que gritaba. "¡Por favor, se mi novia!"

Dejando a Naruto boquiabierto y a Sasuke pasmado.

.

.

La puerca no contestaba las llamadas, y Sakura podría apostar que apenas estaba arreglándose. En cualquier momento llegarían los demás, y... bien, ¡ella también tenía hambre! _Desconsiderada_.

Pero Sakura aguantaba, porque si para ella esto no era algo de otro mundo (acostumbrada estaba a salidas así con Naruto y sus amigos) sabía que para Ino era diferente. Sakura no preguntaba, porque Ino lo diría cuando quisiera, pero Sakura… ella notaba que había ciertos temas a los que Ino era algo sensible.

En el par de meses que lleva tratándola ha notado que, por popular que ella sea, no está rodeada de personas… no en momentos libres, y era extraño. Ino era bonita, y en ciertos momentos agradables (nunca lo admitiría ante ella) y bastante comprensiva. Fuera de la primera impresión, Ino ha sido una persona agradable... sinceramente es la amiga que Sakura hubiera querido desde hace mucho.

Y por eso le notaba; Ino estaba solitaria.

A veces veía soledad en sus ojos azules, cuando ella y Sasuke estaban juntos… sabía no eran celos por el chico, sino algo más. Y Sakura quería ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

 _¡Pero abusaba!_ El gruñir de su estómago le recordaba la situación actual. _La próxima vez te vienes sola con Naruto._

¡Era viernes por la tarde! Podría estar acurrucada con Sasuke en la sala de estar comiendo dulces y mirando una película…

"¡Hmp!" Varias pataletas contra el piso, _Ino desconsiderada…_

"¿Disculpe, señorita?" Guardando su teléfono, miró hacia la persona que le llamaba.

Sakura jura que uso todo su poder para mantener la boca cerrada y no mostrar algún signo en su cara, pero el chico… ¿hombre? Frente a ella era… _peculiar_ …

Por no decir algo más feo.

"¿Eh, sí?"

¿Es que aún había personas que utilizaban ese corte de cabello? Porque vestía completamente de un solo color.

"Lamento la intromisión," sus ojos eran redondos, y pestañas abundantes, su rostro no era tan masculino para la edad que pudiera tener... apenas si era más alto que la misma Sakura. "Pero en cuanto entré al lugar no pude dejar de pensar en lo lindas que eres."

Estrellas en sus ojos, un aura que a Sakura le estaba dando escalofríos…

"Hum…"

"¿Me dirías tu nombre?"

Su mente le decía que mintiera, que inventara un nombre y el chico le dejara de molestar, pero en cambio su idiota lengua farfullo, "Sakura."

"¡Oh! ¡Qué nombre más apropiado para una flor! ¡Sakura es un nombre precioso!"

"Ohm…"

"Mi nombre es Rock Lee," pulgar arriba, sonrisa deslumbrante y un guiño, "¡Por favor se mi novia!"

"…"

¡¿KHE?!

Sakura palideció, muda… algo idiota por tal confesión, _petición_ … de un completo extraño con ojos redondos y cejas prominentes, Uh…

¿Era una pesadilla?

"No…" se encontró a si misma decir, en una voz queda, siendo que ella siempre gritaba o reaccionaba de manera dramática… _ay, qué raro._

Este chico le dejó estática.

La negación de ella fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico.

"¿Por qué?"

 _Porque eres raro,_ su mente gritaba, y antes de hablar, alguien más se puso frente a ella, dejándola fuera del alcance del chico.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

 _¡Ay gracias Dios!, ¡gracias!_

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" era evidente la irritación en su tono. Seguro él había visto todo.

"Oye tú, tipo de las cejas raras, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Naruto a un lado de Sasuke, pose de chico malo, mirándole de mala manera.

"Naruto, espera…" pero era Sasuke quien se adelantaba hasta casi chocar contra el chico que se le había confesado a Sakura.

A diferencia del rubio, Sasuke no dijo algo, pero la mirada en sus ojos era suficiente advertencia y molestia.

Hacía mucho que ella no le veía así de molesto-

"Son celos, Sakura-chan."

"Qué tontería," dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el duelo de mirada con el chico y retrocediendo, sin embargo se acercó más a Sakura, y ella en un intento de calmarle, y dejar en claro quién era el pelinegro ante este nuevo... _admirador_ , tomó su mano con la de ella.

La acción, pequeña y sutil, fue suficiente para el chico.

"¡Ow!" luego un río de lágrimas salía de sus ojos. Vaya cambio.

"¿Lee? Oh, Sakura! _wow_ … que… ¿Qué sucede?" Tenten llegó a una escena… _incomoda e inusua_ l.

Sakura y su combo más un Lee a medio lloriquear. Ella rápido se acercó a su amigo, algo preocupada. La mirada de los chicos, en especial de Sasuke no era muy amigable.

"¡Oh, Tenten!" Lee se acercó a ella,

"¿Le conoces?" Preguntó Naruto,

"Sí, es el amigo que te mencione antes, Sakura…"

"Oh,"

 _Ohh…_

Vaya que esto era matar la expectativa.

.

.

El momento fue tenso, cuando Tenten presentó a su amigo a los demás, miradas nada sutiles de molestia (Sasuke) incomodidad (Sakura y Tenten) amor no correspondido y un alma rota (Lee) y de ser posible, luego de que se le paso el enojo, Naruto podría estar comiendo palomitas disfrutando de los celos de Sasuke hacia el niño cejas.

Ah, que esa tarde sería divertida.

.

.

.

* * *

He aquí, un poquito de duda en el naruhina (?) tiene su motivo, se verá luego. y algo de Tenten, y bastante Sasusaku (juro por la waifu que en el borrador original no había nada Sasusaku, pero… mis dedos se mandan solos :v) esta iba a ser la tan esperada cita de Ino, pero eso continuara el siguiente capítulo.

Introducir a Rock Lee y Neji era algo que quería desde hace mucho, así que… yay

Denme amor, publiqué muchas cosas hoy ;u;

.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Holu

* * *

 **Love Me Like You**

 **(23)**

 **.**

 **.**

La escena era incómoda para cualquiera que tuviera una pizca de sentido común y un par de ojos; el muy conocido trío (que antes se confundía con un triángulo amoroso) estaban sentados relativamente cerca; Sasuke y Sakura- hombro con hombro- y Naruto a un lado de Sasuke. Frente a Sasuke estaba un total desconocido para él, sin embargo sus cejas pobladas y muy grandes era lo que más resaltaba del chico, quien tenía un puchero en los labios y algunas lágrimas-esto, bien sabían era por la escena de confesión y rechazo anterior- a su lado una muy fuera de lugar, castaña.

El ambiente era tenso y los presentes parecían a punto de saltar de sus asientos ante el menor de los ruidos… porque a todo esto estaban más callados de lo que _él_ jamás les había visto.

Decía que para cualquier idiota con un poco de sentido común sería fácil entender la escena, sin embargo…

"¿Por qué lucen como si estuviera en el lugar que menos quisieran?"

Sai no era exactamente la persona más lista en cuanto a leer el ambiente se trataba.

"¿Y quién es ese chico raro?"

Mucho menos era el más delicado a la hora de hablar.

.

"Ooh, el princeso tiene competencia por el amor de la fea… quien lo diría…" fue lo primero que Sai dijo cuándo Naruto, entre algunas risitas‒ gemidos de tristeza y sonidos hoscos de los demás presentes, le dijo al recién llegado. "Deberás tomar esta oportunidad y deshacerte de ella, ¿no?"

"Sai…" Sasuke no sabía qué le irritaba más, si los estúpidos sobrenombres o esa falsa sonrisa.

"Deja de decirme fea"

"O princeso," pensó con mal humor el Uchiha.

"¿Por una vez, podrías comportarte? Me dejas en vergüenza… Ellos son Rock Lee y Tenten-"

"¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

"Sai…"

"Tenten es la capitana del equipo deportivo en el que participa Sakura-chan... el rarito es amigo de ella." Naruto también era un bocazas.

"Oh, el equipo al que te obligaron a estar, ¿cierto? ¿Aun odias ese castigo?"

Alarmada, le aventó un pedazo de pan, sonriendo apenada a Tenten mientras decía; "N _o odio al equipo, Sai sólo es un comediante… jeh…"_

A veces era incomodo como Sai sacaba verdades nada convenientes.

Y no odiaba al equipo… al menos ya no como al principio, así que _¡idiota Sai, idiota!_

"¿Donde debería sentarme?"

"Donde este libre, idiota,"

"Pero siento que si me siento a un lado de cejas abultadas y chica dumpling les estaría traicionando a ustedes…"

"¿Cejas abultadas?"

"¿Chica dumpling?"

"Traicionar… de que-ah, olvídalo." Sasuke contaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo debía seguir ahí?

"¡Entonces siéntate junto a mí, ttebayo!"

"De verdad no quisiera ser parte del drama…"

"¡Dios, Sai solo siéntate!" Jalándole de su camisa, Sakura casi le hace caer sobre ella, lo cual no ocurrió porque la propia mano de Sasuke lo impidió, moviendo al chico del espacio personal de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no era celoso, no que va…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y de un momento tenso,

"¿Ya podemos ordenar? Tengo hambre, ttebayo…"

Todos le miraron extraño, como si el rubio hubiera dicho algo tan tonto y banal… y cómo no, si el ambiente era tenso‒ el amor no correspondido, los celos, la ineptitud emocional y el hastío, en serio, es que Naruto no podí-

 _Ghuhggggj…._ El sonido de varios estómagos vacíos.

"Me parece una idea genial," respondió Sakura a Naruto. Todos asintieron animados. Era mejor si ordenaban y dejaban toda esta tensión para cuando sus estómagos estuvieran llenos.

 _Sí, sí… esto podía esperar,_ se dijo tomando la cartilla del menú y repasando los platillos. El silencio se disolvió en ese momento, todos en la mesa comentado que ordenarían, dando puntos de vista personales en gustos o que evitar de comida, unas cuantas bromas de Naruto hacia Lee, unos comentarios secos de Sai y la animosidad entre Sakura y Tenten. Y las bromas de Sakura a Sasuke y su extraño gusto por la salsa de tomate.

Sakura sonrió, no consciente de que el ambiente había cambiado a uno que ella había esperado por mucho.

Aun así, se sentía como si olvidara algo…

* * *

Ino no era una bimbo porrista hueca como se le pensó por un tiempo. Había pasado por la etapa que toda chica pasa, claro; el creerse la joya más codiciada que nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ podría jamás conseguir. Durante la escuela media, sobre todo, este tipo de pensamiento en ella había sido tan arraigado, que en palabras de Shikamaru _"eres tan desagradable"_ daba a mostrar que en efecto, era más que eso. Porque uno, Shikamaru no veía la necesidad de expresarse más que para decir cuán "molesto" era algo, la pereza corría pesada sobre su cuerpo, entonces que él, siempre imperturbable y con mejores cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo que estar con chicas banales, había encarado a Ino en la que ella no sabía era su peor etapa.

Había dolido un poco, más que nada ella se había ofendido.

Pero luego de eso una serie de situaciones en cadena sucedieron. Dándole una lección algo dolorosa, y que en efecto, ella se estaba comportando como la peor persona.

 _Bimbo porrista hueca._

Adiós amigos, adiós novio lindo… reputación dañada y ego maltratado. La transición de la escuela media a preparatoria había sido algo muy esperado por ella. Pero Ino no era una perdedora, y si bien había sido un tanto difícil mantenerse de pie y tener la cara en alto, sin duda que muchas cosas cambiaron.

No despreciaba los demás por su aspecto o popularidad, ya más. Se centró más en sus notas, mantuvo sus gustos y actividades como si nada. Como borrón y cuenta nueva; una Ino diferente.

Aunque siendo sincera, esa lección de humildad apestaba.

Si bien ahora, en su segundo año las cosas estaban calmadas con ella, solía haber de vez en cuando algún idiota que traía a colación su pasado, y las chicas a su alrededor le miraban con precaución y algo de desdén.

Sí, Ino era bonita, popular y de alguna manera temida.

Aun etiquetada como Barbie porrista hueca y superficial; los chicos babeaban por ella pero no se acercaban. Las chicas envidiaban su apariencia pero miradas de desaprobación solían ser recurrentes. Había aquellos lo suficiente educados para tratarle como una persona, pero no tan valientes como para que se aventuraran a establecer algo más con ella.

Los rumores tenían gran poder, y parecían mantener a todos a distancia.

A excepción de Shikamaru y Chouji‒ amigos de toda la vida y demás. Pero era solitario aun así, ellos tenían sus propios asuntos y a palabras de Shikamaru; _"Que flojera estar con una chica y sus dramas amorosos, Ino mejor déjame dormir."_ En cambio Chouji pasaba más interesado en su comida que en ella. Claro, si Ino le invitaba a comer gustoso era él, pero lo que ella invertía en una salida con su amigo regordete le podría servir para comprar ropa nueva. El maquillaje era caro y verse presentable también‒ no, no era hueca y superficial… solo gustaba de verse bien.

Y quién sabe, quizá luego alguien _sí_ se animara a salir con ella.

Pero oh, _oh… soledad._

Hasta que conoció a Sakura.

Bendito el Dios (o demonio, porque la pelirrosa era un tanto volátil e Ino tenía la presentación que ella era demasiado drama) quien les puso en el camino. Sakura parecía indiferente al pasado de Ino, y la rubia no podría estar más agradecida del egocentrismo y mente distraída de Sakura porque ella era de las pocas que no sabía sobre ese incidente del pasado. Demasiado enfocada en su propia vida (egocéntrica pelirrosa) y demasiado distraída en cosas tontas (mira que haber tenido a Sasuke en la friendzone por tanto tiempo era algo que Ino aún no podía creer) la chica era de cuidado cuando molesta, y ridículamente tierna y adorable ( _a veces_ ) con sus berrinche y su sola personalidad.

Ino de verdad que disfrutaba ser su amiga, incluso cuando ella sola se ahogaba en un vaso de agua ante cualquier situación. Claro, le etiquetaba de Barbie malibu, pero eso pasaba de alto para la rubia incluso cuando le llamaba Ino-pig. No con malicia, no con interés de ofender… solo una manera cariñosa de referirse a ella. Ino agradaba de la frentona pelirrosa (su propio apodo) por la sinceridad de ella. Por el verdadero cariño que le daba. Compartir su vida, sus amigos…

Sí, Sakura era sin duda la amiga que-

"¡Egoísta frente de marquesina!" El reproche que hizo que todos en la mesa miraran hacia ella, Ino recién llegada ( _espectacular-espectacular_ rubia bien vestida y envidiada) de pie e incrédula _(¡irritada, irritada, irritada!)_ mientras todos tienen la boca llena de comida.

"¡Ah! ¡Ino!"

Hermosos ojos azules se entrecierran, irritada. ¡ _Esa… esa mota rosa se olvidó de mí!_ Manos en las caderas, molestia directamente en la pelirrosa, su tonta mano sostenida sobre el rostro de Sasuke un tenedor y en este comida, _ah, alimentando al novio como tortolitos… asqueroso_ )

"Eeh… ¡Ino! Teníamos hambre…" Naruto comenzó su defensa, comida en su boca, ew.

"A mi realmente no me importaba-"

"¡Sasuke!"

"Rubio traicionero." Le espetó, porque así le estaba viendo. ¡Fuiste tú quien planeó esto, recuerdas!" _para mí…_

"Creímos que no llegarías…"

Ah, olvidada por comida. En serio, hablando de egos.

"Tú sabías que iba a tardar un poco, pudieron… no sé, esperar unos minutos antes de atragantarse tal cuales-"

"Hey, te das cuenta que llegas una hora después."

"Diva…"

"Bien, quizá no estaba muy al tanto de la hora,"

"¡Vamos, ven siéntate!" Al menos Naruto tuvo la decencia de levantarse y acercarla hasta los asientos, "Chicos, esta es Ino err… ¿Cuál era tu ultimo nombre, ttebayo?"

"Yamanaka, Naruto. ¿Todo este tiempo y no sabes su nombre?" en serio, incluso Sasuke lo sabía.

"Lo había olvidado."

"Que sorpresa."

"Los dedos de Ino pellizcaron su costado, recordándole lo que estaba haciendo."

"Ino, ellos son… cejas pobladas, ya conoces a Tenten y el otro es Sai."

No es hasta que los apunta Naruto, muy grosero por cierto, que Ino puede ver mejor a los acompañantes de estos traidores.

" _Oh my_ , qué hay con tus-" ella tapó su boca con sus manos antes de terminar de decir algo, quizá un poco grosero. Y es que el chico que estaba a un lado de Tenten era… _hum… curioso_. Su cabello, sus cejas y… hum… todo en sí, la verdad. _Recuerda Ino, no juzgues a un libro por su portada._ Le sonrió, sino coqueta al menos lo más amigable posible. Luego, otra vez tuvo que morder su lengua, porque el chico señalado como Sai era igual de raro. Era demasiado pálido, sus ojos y cabello tan oscuros… le recordaba a alguien, pero no podría decir a quien en ese momento, le miraba sin emoción o interés alguno, muy plano.

¿Le estaba juzgando?

"Lamento mucho la demora," ofreció ella, su tono más dulce y simpático, al menos no era falso… a pesar de que los chicos invitados no eran lo que ella esperaba…

 _Vamos, enterrada la Ino de escuela media._

"¡Mucho gusto, Ino-san!" Ofreció Lee, entusiasmado y educado… o algo así. Tenten a su lado sonrió un poco, entre apenada y divertida de la siempre actitud de su amigo.

"Tengo entendido que eres amiga de la fea," comentó Sai mientras la rubia se sentaba en el lugar libre, junto a Naruto, frente al pálido chico.

Una sonrisa divertida en la boca de Ino, la molestia en Sakura,

"Sí, me tomó algo de tiempo... su frente es más testaruda que su tamaño."

"Ino…"

"Comprendo. He tratado a fea por un año, me sorprende que haya conseguido una amiga, siendo tan dramática e histérica…"

"Sai, cierra la boca,"

Ino rió. "Me agradas." Ino dijo, ¿y cómo no? Si no todo el tiempo podía encontrar alguien que gustara de fastidiar a Sakura. El chico era raro, en determinada forma, demasiado pálido y poco emocional, pero parecía alguien centrado.

"¡Oh, y eso que no has visto sus cuadros!" Canturreó feliz Naruto

"Oh, ¿eres artista?" Preguntó Tenten,

"No me considero tan bueno…"

"¡De que hablas! Podrás ser un idiota, ¡pero tus pinturas son increíbles, ttebayo!"

"¡WOW, las llamas de la creatividad corren por tus jóvenes manos!"

"Ahora de verdad tengo curiosidad, quiero verlas algún día." No fue petición, Ino demandó, Sai quiso decir algo al respecto de su actitud, pero un golpe debajo de la mesa el detuvo, Sakura y Sasuke le veían intensamente, como indicándole que más le valiera mantener la boca cerrada.

Oh, le hacía recordar eso que Naruto le había dicho cuando le invitó a cenar,

" _Es muy bonita, pero algo…_ peculiar _…"_

 _"¿Peculiar?" Repitió tontamente._

 _"Verás, no es amiga de Sakura por nada. Ino suele ser algo exigente, la clase de chica que está al tope de la cadena de supervivencia en la escuela_."

Y Sai se peguntaba como alguien así era amiga de dramática, violenta y fea Sakura.

 _"Ten cuidado con lo qué dices o cómo lo dices, no quieres que Sakura te ahorque por hacerle molestar,"_

Quizá el rostro de Sai no daba a mostrar mucho, pero sabía lo que el miedo y el dolor significaba, como se sentían, y que Sakura fuera fea y relativamente más baja que él, no significaba que sus golpes fueran como patadas de bebes.

 _"Entonces declino la invitación,"_

 _"Nop. Es contra las reglas, amigo, echarse para atrás. Así que te veré el viernes, ttebayo._ Y con eso, Naruto había condenado a Sai a un destino doloroso.

Sin embargo, la chica no parecía tanto lo que él había esperado. Sai había investigado mucho sobre las chicas como Ino, documentales ( _películas_ ) libros ( _sagas juveniles y fictions_ ) y la rubia hermosa y popular tenía rasgos y gestos un poco diferentes. La amiga de Sakura parecía tener un letrero neon con la leyenda de _"mírame"_ estéticamente su cuerpo era lo que los chicos siempre halagaban, su rostro como aquellas revistas que él compraba para conocer más a las chicas, pero no se comportaba grosera con ellos, (excepto con Sakura, con quien se hablaba de sobrenombres y burlas) que le hizo recordar la relación de Sasuke y Naruto.

Luego se le ocurrió…

¿Sería que Sasuke y Sakura se usaban como cubierta, y ahora ambos mantenían un interés amoroso con ese par de rubios? ¿Era por eso que la rubia era tan cercana a Sakura?

Sai abrió su boca para preguntar justo eso, pero luego lo reconsidero, mirando a las otras dos personas con ellos. No, parte del reglamento de amistad era no revelar secretos de amigos a otros, y esta chica Tenten y el chico cejas no debían enterarse.

Pospuso esa plática para después.

* * *

No sabía cómo se sentía. Ino había tenido, quizá, expectativas muy altas cuando Naruto propuso esa idea. Quizá ella había esperado por un galán de novela, alguien que le quitara el aliento en cuanto sus ojos se pusieran sobre su cuerpo, pero…

Bien, no era exactamente que Sai era desagradable, y en teoría cumplía con los requisitos de protagonista de toda novela juvenil; era alto, mayor, piel blanca (quizá demasiado pálido) cabello azabache y ojos ónix, con apariencia fría en indiferente…

Es como ese meme de expectativa y realidad.

 _Basta, Ino… no juzgues._

Pero no era tanto su apariencia lo que le hacía sentir incomoda, era más su comportamiento. Tan serio, hablaba cuando se le llamaba, o solo cuando el trio hablaba y les interrumpía, Ino suponía que Sai era tímido, que solo interactuaba con sus amigos inmediatos porque les conocía de más tiempo.

Pero aun así, él no mostraba ningún tipo de interés hacia su persona.

¿Es que ella era poca cosa?

O…

O quizá, (y esto ella lo temía) él sabía quién era ella.

¿Y si Él sabía de ese rumor?

"Y Sai, no te he visto por la escuela… será qué-

"Sai estudia en una particular. Es una año mayor que nosotros, también." Interrumpió Sasuke.

"De hecho, deben de tener la misma edad que ustedes, chicos." Agregó Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia Tenten y Lee."

"Vaya, y como es que ustedes…"

"¿Nos conocimos? Bien,"

"¡Fue por suerte!

"Mala suerte,"

"Aun me arrepiento."

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke comentaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura un tanto divertida, sonriendo y en la boca de Sasuke‒ ¡Ino veía! Podía verle‒ las comisuras de sus labios un poco arriba. Su propia forma de sonreír, ahora ella notaba.

El comentario algo grosero, ella podía suponer, no afecto al chico. Una sonrisa complaciente (aun así, algo falsa según Ino) y rostro sereno.

"Tampoco quería ser amigo del princeso-"

"No somos amigos,"

"-o de fea"

"¡Serás!"

"…." Todos miraron a Naruto, expectantes de lo que Sai diría de él.

"Contigo no tuve mucha opción."

Y de eso pasaron a varios insultos y ttebayos y demás de cosas que Ino se sintió fuera de la cápsula de esas cuatro personas. Miró hacia donde Lee y Tenten, para su alivio no solo ella se sentía apartada de la dinámica que nunca había visto.

Ino estaba contenta de conocer a Sakura y su combo, de ser su amiga y poder socializar con Sasuke y Naruto. La dinámica entre esos tres le recordaba a su amistad con Shikamaru y Chouji cuando estaban en escuela media, incluso luego del problema que ella tuvo en dicho tiempo, agradecía tener amigos de verdad. Ese también es uno de los motivos por los que se mantuvo con Sakura, y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces la convivencia con Naruto y Sasuke, pues sabía que ellos eran amigos leales y siempre estarían para Sakura. No sentía envidia de eso, al contrario le alegraba. Y de vez en vez, le preocupaba que Sakura estuviera tan obsesionada con el tema de Naruto y la novia del mismo.

Sin embargo ahora, ver esta interacción entre ellos tres y el chico, Sai, le resultaba algo… extraño. No sabría qué nombre ponerle a esto que sentía, pero algo como desplazamiento, fuera de lugar y simple testigo era descripciones de cómo se sentía. Ellos cuatro se acoplaban de una manera que le hacía pensar se conocían de más años, algo que Ino no había logrado o vivido con ellos tres. Sakura demasiado clamada con Sai, de vez en vez estallaba su mal humor, pero nada más. Incluso Sasuke replicaba y se molestaba, y Naruto… bien, él era igual con todos.

Luego estaba el chico Sai, quien a pesar de verse como alguien frío, serio y antipático, levantaba la voz, sonreía falsamente pero hablaba mucho con ellos.

Se supone esta salida había sido con la intensión de que Ino conociera más personas y quizá… bien, _quizá_ conocer a un chico especial.

En cambio, el resto de la cena habló más con Tenten, incluso Lee. Para cuando pagaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial y no habían interactuado mucho.

De igual manera Ino no comentó mucho, ¿Qué diría? ¿Es mi cita? No… no lo era.

Que Naruto le haya dicho,

"¡Videojuegos, videojuegos, videojuegos!"

Que le presentaría a alguien,

"Nosotros no iremos,"

"¡Ah! ¡Por qué ttebayo! ¡Quiero matar unos cuantos zombies junto a mis mejores amigos!"

No quería decir que fuera el chico del que Ino se enamoraría.

"Eh, precisamente por eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Naruto," la mano de Sai sobre su hombro, "Seguro van a atender sus urgencias primales, toda esa tensión sexual que-"

"¡Cierra la boca!" No, no… pero sí, la pareja estaba toda colorada

"¡Ah! ¡Mi bella Sakura-san!"

"Eh, Lee… ¿desde cuándo es tuya?"

Sasuke no comentó, pero su vergüenza se evaporó con el comentario de Lee, la mirada que le dio fue desagradable, pero no muchos le dieron atención, Sakura ya había tomado de su brazo y se despedía de Tenten y dicho chico.

"Muchas gracias por invitarnos,"

"Me encantó que pudieras asistir, lamento que tengamos que irnos,"

"Oh, ve, ve, si yo tuviera ese novio igual no saldría de la recamara~"

"¡Tenten! Traición," Rock Lee sentía traición, y Sakura volvía a negar. Porque no era lo que iban a-

"Sí, sí, lo que digan."

"Lee-"

"¡Un placer, Sakura-san! ¡Y mi propuesta sigue en pie!"

La sonrisa de ella no podía ser más falsa,

"Gracias, lo consideraré,"

"¡Sakura!"

"Es broma, sshe, Sasuke-kun~" le jaló del brazo, "Hey, esperaré tu mensaje más tarde, ¿sí?"

"Dudo que vayas acordarte," la sonrisa socarrona de Ino. ¿Es que en serio todos pensaba que ambos se iban porque…? _ugh_

"Lo que digas. Sai tú-"

"Sakura, ¿de verdad de te vas a despedir de todos? Los veras el lunes, recuerda que debemos llegar temprano-"

"Voy, voy." Sabía que Sasuke estaba muy impaciente por irse desde hace un buen rato, pero aun así se acercó a Sai, lo que a él le dijo los demás no alcanzaron a escuchar, solo que su pálida piel tomó un tono más azul, y Sakura sonreía dulcemente, palmando sus hombros y él encogiéndose.

"¡Qué hay de mí!" Gritó Naruto, porque ella se despidió de todos menos de él.

"Oh, no seas llorón," comentó Ino, porque para esto Sasuke y Sakura le habían ignorado y se encaminaron a la parada de buses, el reducido grupo continuó su camino hasta el centro comercial, Naruto gimoteando como sus mejores amigos eran unos idiotas insensibles, siendo animado por Lee, quien a pesar de su corazón roto le daba esperanzas.

Quizá Naruto le había juzgado mal.

"No eres tan malo," le comentó, lee le mostró una enrome y brillante sonrisa, que flaqueó un poco cuando terminó de decir; "A pesar de lucir extraño con esas cejas gigantes."

"Vamos, vamos." Naruto colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Ino, y el otro sobre Sai, acercándolos hasta él, el movimiento fue tan sorpresivo para ambos, que dejó sin habla a Ino. "¡Esta tarde aún no termina!"

La alegría de Naruto era contagiosa.

* * *

Ino creyó que al estar Tenten sería algo más relajado. La chica era agradable, nada intensa o melodramática y exigente como cierta pelirrosa que seguro en ese momento se comía a besos al bombón de novio amargado que tenía, e Ino igual supuso que sería algo agradable estar más tiempo en compañía de todos, pero llegar a los videojuegos fue como entrar a una zona de guerra.

Fue como un switch que pasó por ella, porque Tenten comenzó a exigir y retar a los chicos. Enseguida Lee le hizo segunda, _"las llamas de la juventud"_ como el había dicho, corriendo por su ser, y Naruto tan energético se les unió.

No solo había asustado a los presentes, sino que Ino estaba segura serían echados del lugar por tanto ruido y revuelto que estaban haciendo.

Ino sentía palidecer, y ahora entendía porque Sasuke y Sakura habían huido. _Esa niña frente… traidora, me dejo con ellos sabiendo lo que esto se convertiría…_ no era tarde, podría dar media vuelta y regresar a casa.

Suena como la mejor opción.

"¿Es que te vas?"

Oh, lo había olvidado, mirando a su lado, callado y tan apacible, ¡Sai había estado ahí todo el tiempo!

"Sí. Siendo sincera los videojuegos no son lo mío."

Él asintió, tomando lo que ella le decía. "Entiendo. Quizá prefieras ir a donde la ropa o maquillaje… veamos, ¿Qué más le gusta a las chicas como tú?"

"¿Las chicas como yo?" _¿Perdón?_

"Rubia, popular y hermosa."

 _¡¿Le estaban etiquetando?!_

"Oye, no crees qué- espera." Le miró de par en par, sus ojos negros centrados en la pantalla de su celular, ¿Qué estaba… leyendo? Pero no era eso, cuando ella le llamó, él le miró, parpadeó como no entendiendo de todo la situación, y ella a su vez igual.

"¿Dijiste que soy hermosa?"

Él ladeó un poco su cabeza, analizando la pregunta, y tratando de identificar las emociones en el rostro de ella. Sí, según un libro que leyó, sus medidas y rasgos faciales eran finos y galanes. El color de sus ojos era el perfecto tono del cielo despejado, su cabello era brillante y bien cuidado. Su cuerpo con las curvas adecuadas y su vestimenta era lo que en las revistas se indicaba como _chic_.

Sai dijo,

"Sí." Siendo lo obvio. ¿Las chicas gustaban que los chicos se repitieran? Debía anotar eso. Luego para sorpresa de él el rostro de ella se cubrió de rubor, manos en sus mejillas y ojos azules evitando mirarle a toda costa.

Una vez más, ella le confundió.

La imagen ante él era una que había visto antes, muchas veces en realidad. La novia de Naruto solía sonrojarse y parecer tetera, vapor y todo cuando el chico le abrazaba o le sonreía. Más frecuentemente esas reacciones las veía con Sakura, cuando ésta estaba con Sasuke o se mencionaba algo sobre su vida amorosa. Sai había visto varias chicas sonrojada y avergonzadas, pero nunca antes de primera mano, o al menos furiosas contra él.

No entendía por qué Ino se mostraba así, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que era debido a algo que él había provocado.

Le preguntaría a Naruto luego, quizá a Sasuke también.

"Podemos… huh, ¿podrías acompañarme a un par de tiendas? Realmente no tengo mucho que hacer hoy, entonces…"

Ella se removía frente a él, y Sai se preguntaba si se había enfermado del estómago y necesitaba un baño, pero sus palabras no tenían mucho que ver con eso, así que no lo comentó. La amenaza de Sakura regresó a su mente, el _"di algo incorrecto, la llegas a espantar, y te daré la paliza más grande de tu vida que no serás capaz de dibujar en semanas,"_ y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

"¿Te importaría acompañare otro rato?"

La chica que acaba de conocer era muy bella, su carácter no parecía ser lo que le habían advertido, y realmente no le importaba pasar más tiempo.

"Claro."

"Genial. ¿Qué tal si me hablas de tur pinturas?"

Y la sonrisa que Ino vio, esta vez no fue falsa.

.

.

.

* * *

Quien me pidió SaIno… hum, disfrútenle ahora (¿? Por qué pues… LMLY será drama, y ya no sólo Sasusaku.

Xdxd, Rose! Donde te habías metido, me tenías preocupada, desgraciada :c

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su espera. Esta semana ser de actualizaciones.

Ah, los multiparing se verán fuerte en _Just a friendo to you,_ por si gustan :D Y mi antología de lemons _Pink Lemoande_


End file.
